CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIO
by 123Kuroneko123
Summary: Esta es una historia, en la cual la liga de leyendas nunca fue creada, por lo tanto muchos sucesos de la historia se vieron afectados, en estos momentos nuestra protagonista Ahri comienza su viaje para descifrar un insistente e intrigante sueño que la llevara a vivir una aventura peligrosa y emocionante.
1. Chapter 1

**CARRERA CONTRA EL ****VACIÓ**

**Presentacion**

Este fanfic esta basado en la historia y personajes del juego League of Legends, propiedad de Riot Games.

Es una historia (dada la redundancia -.-) en la cual la liga de leyendas nunca fue creada por lo tanto eso afecta al desarrollo de los sucesos en la vida de algunos campeones, y de las naciones dominantes del mundo llegando a estar aún estas potencias en guerra (Demacia, Noxus, Jonia y Freijold).

Esta tiene como protagonista a Ahri (mi campeona favorita) asi que espero disfruten leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, acepto correcciones y criticas (nadie es perfecto y siempre se nos escapan detalles, además que no todos los eventos de la trama estarán ligados fielmente a la idea original).

BUENO COMENZEMOS DE UNA VEZ

**Introducción**

**Mal Augurio**

" **Jonia "-" alguna aldea "**

"Han pasado ya casi 3 años" – se decía la kumiho, mientras contemplaba una aldea a la distancia.

**Ahri**: Estos pensamientos se han vuelto más y más frecuentes, los primeros días no causaron problemas, pero cada día me agobian más y más.

Jamás creí que al absorber el alma de aquel hombre mi apariencia cambiaría, comencé a aprovecharme de la ingenuidad y deseos de los humanos, pero se volvió aburrido por alguna razón, con el tiempo comencé a sentir remordimiento, arrepentimiento, lastima por ellos, al parecer la asimilación de aquel hombre no había culminado aun, pero hoy en día se ha vuelto un problema, no puedo hacer nada sin sentirme culpable, sin odiarme por lo que le obligue a las personas a hacer por mi beneficio, al dormir escucho una tétrica voz que me repite una y otra vez.

YA VIENEN! SE ACERCAN!, NO SE LOS PUEDE PARAR!

Intuí que era necesario, encontrar el significado de esas palabras que encuentre aquello que "se acerca". En una ocasión escuche que la vida misma nos da las respuestas que necesitemos por lo tanto decidí viajar por donde sea necesario para poder entender y así saber qué rumbo tomar, apenas he comenzado mi viaje y ya siento que esto no va a acabar nada bien.

Capítulo 1

Momento poco oportuno

"Jonia" - "alguna aldea"

De a poco nuestra singular protagonista se acercaba una población que había estado observando días atrás, sabía muy bien que ya contaba con cierta mala reputación, así que se vio forzada a buscar la manera de ocultar sus tan llamativas "colas y orejas", llegando a solucionar este problema con magia la cual usaba para camuflar sus ya mencionadas partes.

El pueblo se veía muy tranquilo, y no mostraba señales de tener algo que la entretuviera, ella consulto a los pobladores por algunas curiosidades o rumores del lugar, claro que no sin antes ocultar su presencia con una gabardina muy larga que solo permitía observarle el mentón, entre los comentarios de los pobladores escucho que no muy lejos podría encontrar un santuario en el cual varios monjes se dedican a conservar documentos y a enseñar magia a los jóvenes que demuestren poder hacer uso de ella.

Incluso escucho la historia de una alumna muy particular cuyas habilidades eran muy temidas incluso por los maestros, y antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar cómo acceder al lugar, el aldeano le dijo que a muy pocos se les permitía pasar.

**Ahri:** Podría decirme si existe alguna otra forma de ingresar por favor.

**Aldeano: **Lo siento señorita los monjes son muy estrictos, incluso si les dijera que desea aprender magia no la aceptarían pues solo se aceptan reclutas en determinadas épocas del año y me temo esta no es una de esas.

**Ahri: **T.T no puede ser, mi primera oportunidad de consultarle a alguien sobre esa voz y se esfuma al instante.

**Aldeano: **Voz? Mmmmmm…bueno si es tan grave le puedo ceder una oportunidad.

**Ahri: **En serio?

**Aldeano: **Nosotros le enviamos algunos suministros de tiempo en tiempo y justamente hoy toca enviarlos asi que si lo desea podemos enviarla con la comisión que lleva los productos.

**Ahri: **Muchas gracias realmente se lo debo.

Montando la parte trasera de la carrosa Ahri ensayaba como iba a preguntarle al monje sin que este sospechara de su identidad, cabe mencionar que criaturas "irregulares" como ella no eran bien vistas por el mundo, al final con una sonrisa astuta se dijo a si misma "si no me suelta las respuestas por las buenas siempre funcionan un guiño de ojo o dos", ya frente a la puerta del monasterio, se preparó para poner en marcha su plan pero noto que salía mucho humo de este, al interior se escuchaban quejidos y explosiones, al ingresar sus vista se nublo por el humo, uso sus brazos por abrirse paso por el humo, hasta que llego a un punto claro, en el cual observo a muchos monjes heridos tendidos en el suelo, las pequeñas casas estaban en llamas, y sobre el edificio más grande también en llamas se alzaba flotando una mujer de pelo blanco, sus brazos se movían tal cual se mueven los de un director que dirige a su orquesta, pero era más que obvio que no estaba dirigiendo instrumentos, sino unas esferas negras que pasaban de aquí para allá explotando todo lo que impactaban.

"Jonia" – "Tejado del monasterio"

**Monje Principal:** Detente Syndra! No es necesario lastimar a más personas.

**Syndra: **Porque tanto miedo anciano, es que sin sus sellos no puedes contenerme?

Te lo advierto no te interpongas o acabaras como mi "querido maestro". Aunque teniéndote aquí seria propicio darte la ventaja de preguntarte si tu sabias algo de los sellos que se me pusieron, ¿tanto me temen?, ¿tanto me odian?.

**Monje Principal: **Él lo hizo por tu bien, tu poder es demasiado inestable, eres un riesgo para ti misma.

**Syndra: **Mentiras! Puras Mentiras! Ancianos despreciables, solo lo hicieron por que querían controlarme, crees que no escucho lo que rumoran, crees que no noto como me observan, se reconocer el miedo y el odio.

**Monje Principal: **Detente de una vez por favor, los guardias imperiales deben estar en camino, te mataran si se enteran de lo ocurrido, te lo imploro vete de una vez.

**Syndra: **Esa es nueva, fingir que te preocupo para desacerté de mí, pues deja que vengan me los cargare a todos incluidos tú y este templo, me aburriste muchísimo con esta conversación, la verdad ni siquiera sé porque te deje vivir tanto, muérete de una vez.

Estirando su brazo Syndra le lanzo un enorme pedazo de tejado al anciano monje, este solo le dejo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos esperando su final.

El impacto levanto una enorme cortina de humo y polvo, la cual al dispersarse solo mostraban pedazos rotos de escombros.

Con una risa casi demente Syndra festejo el asesinato reciente cometido.

Pero al rebuscar con la vista noto que no había sangre, lo cual sería lo más natural al impactar un cuerpo con un enorme bloque de ladrillos y madera.

Al dispersarse con totalidad el polvo noto dos figuras, una de ellas era el anciano y la otra la de una mujer dejando el cuerpo de monje en el suelo, esta mujer emanaba un aura peligrosa y surcando lo extraño esta poseía colas y orejas parecidas a las de los gatos o zorros.

**Syndra:** Que curioso, ni siquiera te note llegar, pero desperdicias tu tiempo, sabes al menos lo que significa el haber salvado a ese vejestorio, que te voy a destrozar mujer, te haré pedazos.

**Ahri:** Aun no entiendo…..

**Syndra **... mmmmmm ... esta cosa?

**Ahri:** Como es que ustedes los humanos tienen el corazón para matar a la gente que los protege y los ama.

Ciertamente veo que eres fuerte pero algo en mí, me dice que no te puedo dejarte pasar esto.

Encarando a la peligrosa rival que tenía en frente, Ahri dejó escapar un suspiro, y con una sonrisa desafiante le dijo:

**Ahri:** Prepárate pues te voy a bajar los humos aquí mismo.


	2. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 2

Este me salio un poco rápido, pido disculpas, si parece medio tedioso o muy rápido al inicio, prometo ir adaptándome mejor a los gustos de los respetables lectores, e iré investigando mas sobre el magnifico mundo de League of Legens, para darles una experiencia mas completa, les prometo que al avanzar la historia visitaremos mas lugares y conoceremos a mas de nuestros apreciados campeones.

**Capítulo 2**

**Responsabilidad Extra**

**"Jonia" – "Azotea del Templo"**

Cara a cara se encontraban las contrincantes, listas para luchar.

**Pensamiento de Ahri: **En que estaba pensando, me lance como idiota, es imposible ganarle a este monstruo. T.T Que hago?

Con gran rapidez Syndra comenzó a lanzar pedazos de escombro, y con gran agilidad Ahri los evadía.

**Syndra:** Vamos! Sonabas tan confiada hace unos segundos, Vamos bájame los humos maldita, si solo vas a esquivar no debiste retarme.

La poderosa maga extendió sus brazos y allí donde apuntaba, esferas negras aparecían y reventaban, haciendo que el pobre edificio comience a ceder.

**Syndra:** CAE!

Con la confianza de que la caída de edificio mataría a su contrincante, Syndra bajo el ritmo de sus ataques.

Tras lo cual vio una luz acercarse a ella, en respuesta a ello le lanzo una pequeña casita que se encontraba cerca, pero esta no pudo detener a ese luminoso proyectil que se acercaba a ella.

Así finalmente este logro impactarla, al disiparse la luz después del impacto resulto ser Ahri envuelta en energía mágica.

**Ahri:** A que no te lo esperabas.

**Syndra:** Maldita como te atreves.

Ya a su lado Ahri tomo a Syndra del cuello y la lanzo tan fuerte como pudo al suelo, y en otro impulso mágico la estrello con todas sus fuerzas a piso.

**Ahri: **Maldición me olvide del anciano, debo sacarlo de la estructura.

En un último esfuerzo se disparó a la ubicación del monje, lo tomo del hombro y lo bajo a saltos.

Ya en tierra apenas lo acento en el suelo una esfera negra la hizo volar un buen tramo, lastimándola severamente en la espalda.

**Syndra:** Creías que un ataque tan simple me acabaría!, tienes coraje pero te falta fuerza, tu piedad por el vejete será ahora tu perdición.

Syndra comenzó a la generar más y más esferas negras a su alrededor, alistándose para liberar su carga sobre su lastimada enemiga.

**Ahri:** Vamos levante inútil, Dios soy patética un solo ataque y ya estoy medio muerta.

Ya con muchas esferas de energía listas estas salieron disparadas en dirección a Ahri.

**Ahri: **Ahora!

La kumiho se lanzó a un costado para evadir el mortal ataque y extendió su brazo para controlar una esfera espiritual la ella solía usar para absorber las esencias de sus víctimas, esta "bola" tomo una trayectoria curva y traspaso a Syndra generándole mucho dolor pero perforándole físicamente.

**Syndra: **Buen intento pero no es suficiente.

**Ahri:** Yo que tu vigilaría su regreso.

La esfera color azul de Ahri regreso a su dueña, golpeando nuevamente el cuerpo de su adversaria, pero en esta ocasión el impacto le genero un moretón enorme al costado, e incluso la forzó a arrodillarse y encogerse para tolerar el daño recibido.

Al levantar su rostro Syndra contemplo a Ahri justo frente a ella, rodeada de llamas color celeste, y en una sola palabra de su dueña estas dejaron inconsciente a la poderosa maga oscura.

**Ahri:** Cae.

Después de controlar a su rival Ahri se acercó al anciano sujetándose la cadera, por el poderoso impacto recibido anteriormente.

**Ahri:** Se encuentra bien?

**Monje Superior:** Si, pero debería preocuparse por usted misma señorita, no se encuentra en el mejor estado posible.

**Ahri:** Que ocurrió aquí? Quien es esa chica?

**Monje Superior: **Syndra, era nuestra mejor y más poderosa alumna, su potencial demostró ser casi ilimitado, por lo cual tomamos la decisión de sellar sus habilidades hasta que ella pueda controlarlas, pero algo cambio con el tiempo, ella nos dijo que una sombra le hablaba y le revelaba cosas, hasta que llegado el día de hoy se enteró de los sellos eso la enloqueció de ira y mato a su maestro, y por poco destruyo el templo.

**Ahri:** Justo llegue aquí por una duda y me encuentro con esto, mmmmmm….siento la esencia de muchas personas acercarse, debe ser la guardia imperial.

**Monje Superior:** Debo pedirle un favor señorita, por favor no me diga que no.

**Ahri:** Si está dentro de mis posibilidades lo hare.

**Monje Superior:** Llévate a Syndra lejos de aquí, la líder del ejercito de Jonia ya le tenía el ojo encima hace tiempo, si se entera de este incidente la ejecutara al instante.

**Ahri: **Te das cuenta que me pides que salve a la chica que mato a un colega tuyo, que casi te mata y que arraso con tu templo.

**Monje Superior:** Lo sé, pero sé también que no es su culpa, esta confundida, así que por favor, lévate la carrosa que nos debía traer suministros hoy, date prisa!

**Ahri: **Pero….

**Monje Superior: **Si posees alguna duda sobre magia encontraras respuestas en el templo que esta al sur este de aquí, buena suerte joven Kumiho y gracias.

Cargando a Syndra con dificultad, la subió a la carrosa y salió del templo, poniendo rumbo a un pueblo, que según su conocimiento debería estar cerca, con la esperanza de que el ejército no le diera alcance Ahri se marchó con más dudas y responsabilidades de las que poseía antes de llegar a aquel templo.


	3. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Replanteando Objetivos

"Jonia" – "En los caminos cerca del templo destruido"

Unas tres horas después del escape la rueda de la carroza se arruino, por lo cual debieron detenerse en la base de un árbol cercano, pues para rematar su mala suerte la lluvia se desato con mucha fuerza, Syndra había logrado recobrar la conciencia pero su agresividad se había desvanecido totalmente, aprovechando su calma y sus heridas Ahri le explico lo sucedido, a lo que Syndra no tuvo respuesta, estuvieron en silencio por 2 horas más hasta que la lluvia le colmo la paciencia a Ahri.

**Ahri:** La próxima vez que quiera saber algo mejor busco en un diccionario o me aseguro que no estén atacando el lugar en el que voy a hacer una consulta -.-

**Syndra:** Yo…lo siento.

**Ahri: **No es tu culpa, yo metí la pata donde no debía, pero al menos estas a salvo.

Espera hablaste…..mmmm supongo que aprovechare tu lapsus de expresión para preguntarte que paso allí exactamente?

**Syndra:** Tu lo viste todo, no es así? Enloquecí, mate y destruí.

**Ahri:** El anciano hablo en tu defensa y me dijo que alguien te estaba manipulando, hablo de una sombra con la que tú contaste estar comunicándote.

**Syndra:** La Sombra…ahora recuerdo, comencé a hablarle hace 2 años, me decía cosas, cosas hermosas, cosas oscuras, cada día me sentía más atraída al mundo al que me arrastraba, entre todo el odio y miedo de los otros alumnos y maestros, él me dijo que no era un monstruo que yo tenía todo el potencial para hacer lo que quisiera, y que más que un gusto era un deber de los fuerte el aplastar a los débiles, al intentar romper el ultimo sello que mi maestro puso sobre mi falle y eso me hizo perder el control, los rituales mágicos mal realizados tienen precios caros.

**Ahri:** Ciertamente no estabas en tus cabales, tus ataques aunque muy potentes eran severamente predecibles, al inicio me asuste pero tu esencia me dio a entender que podría controlarte, al menos darte pelea.

**Syndra:** ¿Que harás conmigo ahora?

**Ahri:** ¿A que te refieres con "hacer?

**Syndra:** Según las enseñanzas del templo, ustedes las kumiho suelen ser criaturas lascivas que se aprovechan de sus víctimas absolviéndoles la energía vital y finalmente el alma.

¿Me convertirás en tu esclava sexual o algo?

**Ahri:** Aunque reconozco que eres muy hermosa y tu figura no está nada mal, paso de esa idea.

No entiendo de donde rayos sacan esas historias sus maestros -.- les gusta exagerar las cosas, las kumiho no somos mujerzuelas que se acuestan con los y las que encuentran y matan lo que sea que respire.

**Syndra:** Lamento haberte ofendido.

**Ahri: **XD no hay problema, pero sería bueno informarse antes de sacar conclusiones.

Regresando al tema de lo que te podría deparar el futuro a mi lado, tengo planeado llegar al templo que se encuentra al sur este de aquí, se supone que allí encontrare respuestas a unas voces que me inquietan al dormir, si así lo deseas podrías acompañarme y en el trayecto tendrías la oportunidad de pensar en que rumbo planeas seguir.

**Syndra:** Considerando nuestro estado de salud actual no creo que sea prudente separarnos, además también me gustaría saber sobre la sombra que me manipulo, no puedo dejar pasar eso, el responsable debe pagar.

**Ahri:** Decidido entonces, ni bien culmine la lluvia nos marchamos al poblado más cercano.

Pasada la lluvia tomaron lo que se podía llevar de la carrosa y partieron a pie hacia la aldea, no sin antes vendarse sus respectivas heridas (-.- nada de imaginar cosas raras pervertidos), aunque a paso lento llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue comer algo ya que "inteligentemente" tomaron de la carroza los alimentos que necesitan cocción y no se podían consumir crudos (culpa de Ahri), aunque con poco esfuerzo lograron obtener la ubicación del templo que buscaban, según los aldeanos se encuentra cerca de las ruinas de un pequeño pueblo destruido por el imperio de Noxus, según lo informado en ese pueblo se solía practicar las antiguas y poderosas artes Wujju, pero ahora solo queda el monasterio y las ruinas casi inhabitables de lo que fue un próspero asentamiento.

Al juntar lo recabado de forma individual se pusieron en marcha.

**Ahri:** ¿No conseguiste algo más?

**Syndra:** Escuche un par de cuentos sobre 2 fantasmas.

**Ahri:** ¿O.O que decían?

**Syndra:** Uno habla sobre una fantasma de pelo blanco que vaga por la tierra con una espada rota, cuenta la leyenda que si le das comida cuando se desmaya frente a ti, te concede un deseo.

Y el otro habla de un samurái alcohólico, dale sake y los vientos favorecerán tu viaje, pero debes tener cuidado cuando esta con resaca pues se pone de muy mal humor.

**Ahri:** -.- Yo esperaba algo más terrorífico.

**Syndra:** No creí que alguien como tu creyera en los fantasmas.

**Ahri: **Escucha bonita, prácticamente estoy en contacto permanente con los espíritus es obvio que creo en los fantasmas y les temo, pues un espíritu es un ente que te expresa sus mensajes y pensamientos a través de señales además que estos son buenos, pero un fantasma es un alma rencorosa que por motivos personales de procedencia negativa no pueden descansar.

**Syndra:** Mejor seguimos con nuestro camino que las horas del día se acaban y no me gustaría encontrar un ser así en el camino durante el camino.

Con un silencio incomodo, las viajeras siguieron caminando, en un estado de total alerta, tal vez porque sabían que en los caminos amenazan todo tipo de maleantes y criminales o quizá solo tenían miedo.

Pasados cuatro días, llegaron al poblado pero lo que encontraron no fue nada grato, ruinas negras y esqueletos semi-enterrados en las calles, el lugar daba la impresión de haber sido atacado hace un buen tiempo, y que nadie más se atrevió a pasar por allí después de la catástrofe.

"Jonia" – "Poblado destruido"

**Ahri:** El dolor se siente en estas calles, fue una masacre.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por las vacías calles, sin percatarse de la presencia de un extraño que las seguía en mucho silencio, a medida que las chicas avanzaban, más se acercaba el sujeto.

Pasadas unas horas ellas decidieron acampar dentro de una casa que aun conservaba su techo, se turnaron para vigilar durante la noche, primero Syndra luego Ahri, a medida que se dormían y levantaban lo único que observaban era a su somnolienta compañera, lista para dormir, hasta que al último turno de Syndra esta observo a Ahri con una mirada incomoda y con un hombre sentado a su lado.

**Syndra: **¿Pero cuando?

**¿?:** Hace unos segundos

**Ahri:** ¿Cómo?

**¿?:** Por sorpresa

**Syndra:** ¿Vas a matarnos?

**¿?:** No lo creo, al menos no en su estado.

**Ahri:** Por buenos modales supongo debemos decirte primero nuestros nombres antes de pedir el tuyo.

**¿?:** Ciertamente.

**Syndra:** Ella es Ahri y yo soy Syndra, ¿y tu?

**¿?; ** Yi

**Ahri**: Solo Yi

**Yi: **También me pueden llamar Maestro Yi.

**Syndra:** Por tu aspecto, tu forma de moverte y el tono de tu voz puedo deducir tus intenciones claramente.

**Yi:** Entonces dime que podría llamar la atención de este gran Maestro en un par de señoritas lastimadas y débiles, que podría hacer que un hombre tan genial como yo se acerque a ustedes.

**Syndra:** -.- ….Tienes hambre y necesitas comida.

**Yi:** Me temo señorita que su deducción tiene una ligera falla, no tengo hambre jeje, TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE T.T


	4. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Primeras Revelaciones

"Jonia" – "Pueblo en Ruinas"

Ya aclaradas las cosas y Yi con el estómago lleno, las chicas comenzaron a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en el pueblo, y la situación actual del monasterio cercano, resulta que durante la expansión de la conquista Noxiana, les toco defender el pequeño asentamiento por su cuenta ya que el ejército Jonio se encontraba rechazando la invasión en otros 3 puntos, la masacre fue inevitable y la presencia de las tropas de Jonia dirigidas por la gran Capitana Irelia se hizo notar muy tarde, salvaron la nación pero no al poblado, todos los guerreros Wujju murieron defendiendo su hogar, a excepción del pobre Yi, tiempo después la movilización de las personas debido a la guerra hizo que algunos monjes y sacerdotes se mudaran y establecieran en el santuario, nadie más puso un pie en esta tierra con la intención de reconstruir esa población.

Ya llegado el amanecer el guerrero las guio al santuario.

**Ahri:** Para ser un guerrero entrenado comes mucho, nos quedamos sin comida, además habiendo un templo cerca no me puedo creer que se negaran a darte alimento.

**Yi:** No es que los monjes sean malos es solo que la situación del país es muy mala, el alimento solo alcanza para lo justo, el dinero y las oportunidades de adquirirlo también son escasa, aunque no creo que les nieguen una consulta.

**Syndra:** Emm….disculpa ehhhhh Yi?

**Yi:** Que ocurre?

**Syndra:** Alguna vez escuchaste por casualidad la historia de alguna sombra que habla o que se mueve por estas provincias?

**Yi:** No es una simple sombra señorita, y no es una simple historia tampoco, hace mucho tiempo cuando en Jonia los clanes ninja definían la escala de poder en el país, muchos shinobis se enfrentaron en crueles combates hasta quedar casi extintos, pero entre los pocos que sobrevivieron uno destaco, no solo por ser muy hábil y poderoso sino por su radical cambio de la luz a la oscuridad, desencadeno técnicas prohibidas y traiciono a sus camaradas, mato a muchos solo por demostrar su superioridad, si mal no recuerdo Zed es su nombre y siempre donde haya un atentado o la muerte de alguien importante él está implicado, ya sea de forma directa o indirecta.

**Syndra:** Con que Zed.

**Yi:** Yo no le recomendaría meterse contra él, un paso en falso y será cadáver, además sea lo que sea que le haya echo recuerde que tiene una vida por delante.

Bueno ya llegamos, esperen un minuto les pediré que abran la puerta gigante.

Sabios monjes, les solicitamos con todo respeto una audiencia!

**Monje vigilante:** Por última vez Yi no te daremos comida

**Syndra y Ahri: ** -.-

**Yi:** Esta vez no es broma, realmente vengo con dos viajeras que necesitan de su sabiduría!

**Monje vigilante: **De acuerdo pero si intentas llevarte algo te advierto, que no te dejaremos entrar nuevamente.

La enorme puerta se abrió revelando un hermoso campo verde, con muchas casitas y altares de oración, totalmente opuesto al ambiente del pueblo, habían mujeres y niños también, cosa muy extraña ya que los monjes no suelen tener familia o mejor dicho no pueden formar una por su dedicación a sus Dioses, más tarde les explicaron que eran refugiados.

Muy al fondo de la muralla del santuario, ubicado cerca de un precipicio, se encontraba la capilla principal, y allí sentado un anciano los esperaba.

**Monje principal:** Cuál es su duda señoritas, parecen haber viajado un buen tramo hasta aquí o eso o tuvieron la peor suerte del mundo antes de llegar.

**Ahri:** Algo así, bueno yo tengo una inquietud, cada vez que duermo, me asalta un sueño, el mismo sueño una y otra vez, alguien me habla y me advierte sobre la llegada de alguien o algo.

**Monje principal:** Es muy raro, diría que demasiado, para empezar los seres espirituales solo sueñan cuando los espíritus les quieren comunicar algo importante, y los espíritus no suelen comunicarse con los de tu especie muy seguido, prefieren elegir a las sacerdotisas o a los oráculos como yo.

**Ahri:** También quisiera preguntarle si tiene algún sentido ocultar mi cola y mis orejas, ya que todo el maldito mundo se da cuenta de lo que soy?

**Monje superior:** Jajajaja niña, no soy el monje superior de este monasterio solo por ser viejo, en mis muchos años me he encontrado con muchas kumiho, y se identificarlas, se nota que eres joven aun por el aura que emites, no posees la capacidad todavía de cancelar el encantamiento pasivo que ejerces sobre los hombres y mujeres que te rodean, sin importar la belleza física que poseas esta aura funciona como un seguro para atrapar totalmente a la presa, solo los seres superiores en concentración o fortaleza mental pueden evadir ese encanto mágico, a no ser que sea concentrado y disparado a ese objetivo en específico, pero eso es algo que debes aprender por tu cuenta, mientras tanto vamos a centrarnos en tu sueño, preparare el ritual de predicción, espérame aquí.

Pasados unos minutos Ahri se recostó sobre una piedra rodeada, de diversos inciensos y flores extrañas, los humos comenzaron a formar un círculo, a través del cual salió otro humo aún más oscuro, que dejo inconscientes a todos en la habitación menos al monje principal.

Al despertar vieron al anciano agotado en una esquina del cuarto, fueron de inmediato a asegurarse que se encuentre bien, para su alivio el monje solo estaba cansado.

**Yi:** Que vio gran maestro?

**Monje Superior:** Criaturas, criaturas horribles, devorando hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, una ciudad rodeada de oscuridad, y a ti joven kumiho estabas en esa ciudad, luchando por tu vida junto a cuatro desconocidos más, esas criaturas pueden ser detenidas, cinco llaves debes encontrar, la primera esta en Jonia donde los palacios se iluminan y los ejércitos marchan, una ubicada en la ciudad del acero y las maquinas, otra en la cuidad de la luz y la justicia, la siguiente en el reino de aquellos cuya fuerza aterroriza al mundo y la ultima en la montaña en la cual el hielo nunca se derrite, evita que el profeta te encuentre o será tu fin, el asesino ya fue liberado evita las sombras en la noche, debes moverte lo más pronto posible o la oscuridad nos devorara a todos.

Un silencio aterrador se hizo sentir en la habitación, nadie sabía que decir, la más intranquila en el cuarto era Ahri, se podía notar el nerviosismo y el miedo provenir de ella.

**Syndra:** Ahri…yo…..

**Yi:** Niña, no te preocupes no creo te lo debas tomar de forma tan literal…debe ser un error….tal vez…

**Ahri:** (sonriendo) No se preocupen, ya veré que hacer, primero deberíamos llevar al monje a sus aposentos a descansar.

Ya en su cuarto el monje todos se pusieron a pensar en que debían hacer, Syndra sabía que si no encontraba a Zed y lo detenía más gente iba a morir, además que su interior exigía venganza por haber sido manipulada para matar a su maestro, Yi por su parte no poseía un rumbo pero se sentía en responsabilidad de colaborar a la joven que había recibido tan pesada carga, además si lo que el viejo dijo era verdad el mundo estaba en peligro y no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

Sentada bajo un árbol, se encontraba Ahri atemorizada, las visiones del anciano la intimidaron mucho, no sabía qué hacer ni que rumbo tomar, tal responsabilidad era demasiado grande para ella, se encogió y abrazo sus rodillas en espera de algo de valor para tomar una decisión, desde atrás se le acerco Syndra para intentar saber qué decisión tomo.

**Syndra:** ¿Y que harás? ¿Aceptaras el reto?

**Ahri:** No es tan simple que pasara si fallo?, o si algo sale mal? o si ese profeta me encuentra que será de mí?, sinceramente no quiero morir aun, pero tampoco quiero que sea mi culpa que mueran otras personas.

**Syndra**; Después de que te lanzaste, sin pensarlo a combatirme no pensé que te retractarías tan rápido ni bien subieran la dificultad, escucha eres especial no cabe duda, no muchas de tu especie suelen preocupase como tú por los humanos, y estoy segura que de entre todos aquellos a quienes los espíritus podían elegir para darle esta responsabilidad, tu eres la más indicada, todo ocurre por una razón así que no te des la vuelta tan rápido sin siquiera haber comenzado, así que si te parece bien (extiende su mano) pongámonos en marcha, yo también tengo asuntos en la capital.

**Ahri:** La capital por qué?

**Syndra: **Donde los ejércitos marchan y los palacios se iluminan, se acerca el año nuevo y las decoraciones comenzaran a alumbrar todo y no creo que los desfiles vayan a faltar.

Con una sonrisa Ahri tomo la mano de su compañera y se levantó.

Descansaron durante la noche allí para encontrarse al día siguiente con el monje principal en la puerta del monasterio y Yi sobre una carrosa de viaje.

**Monje Principal:** Sé que no es mucho pero al menos nos gustaría que hicieran uso de esta carreta, para llegar más rápido a su objetivo.

**Yi:** Y no se preocupen señoritas que el Gran Maestro Yi experto en el milenario arte del Wujju será su guardaespaldas.

**Ahri y Syndra: **Mil gracias.

De esa forma, ambas partieron a la capital, en busca de la primera llave y para atender los "motivos" que Syndra tiene en la ciudad.


	5. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Primera Llave Primer Gran Reto

"Jonia" – "Cerca de la capital"

Tras un cinco días de viaje al fin nuestra protagonista se acerca a la capital, durante esos cinco días Ahri intento recabar información a través de la comunicación con espíritus.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue algunas rutas de entrada y que un espíritu comerciante le vendiera jabón y algo de ropa (comerciar con espíritus beneficios de la raza).

Prosiguieron con su camino, pero en medio de su charla y planificación se toparon con un saco, de tamaño humano, con un singular olor a alcohol, por votación de dos contra una (Ahri / Yi contra Syndra) dijeron desatarlo y revisar como estaba el pobre hombre, era un tipo de mas o menos 30 años, estaba amarrado junto a una enorme katana, lamentablemente el hombre o estaba inconsciente o muy ebrio para despertar, Syndra aseguro lo segundo.

Esperaron su despertar ya que llevar a un hombre inconsciente sin saber siquiera porque estaba en ese lugar, el hombre "saco" despertó a las dos horas, se identificó a sí mismo como Yasuo un acróbata viajero amante del alcohol y las aventuras.

**Yi:** Entonces estabas derrochando el dinero de tu última actuación en bebida cuando unos maleantes te robaron?

**Yasuo: **Exactamente.

**Ahri:** Y lo dices con tanto orgullo, en fin que te trae por estas regiones?

**Yasuo:** En la capital debo reunirme con otros "artistas", para una actuación en el palacio, frente a la gran canciller Karma y la capitana general Irelia.

**Syndra: ** Me impresiona que alguien que se arrastra ebrio por los caminos con una espada de ese calibre tenga una actuación frente a tan ilustres figuras.

**Yasuo:** Me agrada tu agresividad muchacha, deberías pensar en ser artista también.

**Syndra: **Por?

**Yasuo**: La gente con tu carácter llega muy lejos en esta profesión.

**Syndra: **-.- paso.

**Ahri:** Vamos Syndra no es necesario pelear con alguien que acabas de conocer, de hecho le pedimos disculpas por la actitud de nuestra camarada, podríamos hacer algo por usted como compensación?

**Syndra:** Evitamos que se ahogara en la bolsa, no es suficiente.

**Ahri:** Cualquiera te hubiera golpeado por insultarlo así….emmm ya se!

Podríamos llevarlo hasta la ciudad.

**Yasuo: **Eso me parece perfecto agradezco su amabilidad señorita.

Avanzaron hasta la cuidad, el ánimo de Syndra era pésimo ese día, en especial con Yasuo, pero al llegar a la ciudad Yasuo se despidió de todos y les agradeció el viaje, pero al despedirse de Syndra hizo un gesto muy especial extendió su puño, lo giro ciento sesenta grados y levanto el dedo del medio.

**Yasuo:** Gracias señorita.

**Syndra:** ¿?

"Jonia" – "Ciudad Capital"

Ya al fin en la ciudad era hora de buscar alguna pista que los condujeran a la llave, pero antes de poder comenzar a busca Syndra les pidió que le permitieran buscar por su cuenta, a lo que con algunas dudas Ahri accedió, sin ninguna ayuda, en esta ocasión estaba muy difícil que obtuvieran respuestas solo preguntando a la gente, ya bastante frustrada Ahri decidió consultar en las capillas de la ciudad, bajo el riesgo de levantar sospechas, Ahri decidió que sería mejor que Yi ingresara a preguntarles a los monjes mientras ella buscaba información entre los escribas de la ciudad usando sus viejos métodos.

"Jonia" – "Templo Este"

Con cuidado Yi ingreso al templo, buscando con cautela al monje encargado del lugar o al sacerdote maestro, al cual logro acceder gracias a un amable sacerdote que lo guio en la estructura.

**Sacerdote Maestro:** Con que motivo buscas consulta amigo mío, ahí algo que pueda hacer por ti?

**Yi:** Ciertamente gran sacerdote busco su iluminación en un tema delicado, hace poco una acompañante mía ha iniciado una travesía en busca de unas llaves cuya función podría salvar a nuestro mundo, dado que usted es la mayor autoridad a cargo de los misterios místicos del lugar me gustaría que me diera algo de información al respecto.

La sonriente expresión del sacerdote cambio repentinamente, ahora mostraba una cara severa casi al borde del enojo.

**Sacerdote Maestro:** Lárgate de aquí y no regreses, la llave que buscas es un tesoro sagrado de nuestra nación, encontrado hace miles de años por el fundador de nuestra respetable nación, y vienes aquí a pedírnoslo de un segundo a otro, maldito blasfemo debería hacerte colgar en este instante, de hecho es una terrible idea dejarte ir, GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!

Yi se encontraba de un segundo a otro, rodeado de al menos treinta guardias, de un rápido y largo salto llego a la entrada del templo, comenzó a correr mientras maldecía el momento en el que decidió preguntar por las buenas, y de remate preguntarle al sacerdote maestro, el era demasiado rápido para los guardias, no considero siquiera la idea de desenfundar su espada, pero al pasar unos minutos corriendo por los tejados, noto que alguien se le acercaba rápidamente, era una mujer, esta vestía prendas color verde y portaba una "Kama" en cada mano, además su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla que no permitía observarle el rostro, de un rápido salto esta se elevó y de una patada derribo a Yi haciendo que este caiga al suelo, de un giro rápido este se recompuso y continuo corriendo.

**Yi:** ¿y esta quién es?, su forma de moverse y los grabados de sus prendas, una ninja!

Como un fantasma esta se le volvió a aparecer de frente y casi lo decapita con la Kama, esta vez decidido a contra atacar Yi desenfundo su espada, de forma casi instantánea esta comenzó a emitir una luz, continuo con su carrera, esperando que su insistente enemiga lo ataque nuevamente, para lo cual no debió esperar mucho, pues esta reapareció nuevamente, ya listo para recibir el golpe Yi sujeto con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, la ninja se abalanzó sobre él, de un rápido movimiento de su hoja Yi desvió a su perseguidora y de un golpe con el lado romo (sin filo) de su espada la estrello contra la pared.

**Yi:** Bueno niña, creo que me debes una explicación y una disculpa.

**¿?:** Me llamo Akali anciano y no te debo ninguna disculpa, además no es bueno para su edad andar husmeando donde no le importa.

El guerrero Wujju noto muy tarde que habían sellos pegados en la pared, estos empezaron a arder y estallaron dejando inconsciente a Yi.

"Jonia" – "Cárcel de la ciudad"

De a poco nuestro apresado y mareado amigo, recobro la conciencia, al instante escucho la voz de una mujer que le pregunto.

**Mujer: **Te encuentras bien.

**Yi:** Si, un poco mareado pero bien.

**Mujer**: Que bueno, crees que alguien te rescate?, no llegaste solo verdad?

**Yi:** La señorita Ahri me rescatara estoy seguro que ni bien se entere que me apresaron vendrá a liberarme.

**Mujer:** Yi, mira a la izquierda.

Al girar su cabeza y aclarar su mente Yi noto con sorpresa y frustración que la mujer que le hablaba era Ahri.

**Yi:** Estas de broma verdad.

**Ahri:** Supongo que hoy aprendimos una lección.

**Yi:** Si.

**Ambos:** Nunca les preguntes de frente a las autoridades de la ciudad, sobre objetos que resultan ser reliquias sagradas para ellos.

**Yi:** ¿Cómo te pillaron?

**Ahri:** Intente seducir a un sargento de la guardia para sacarle respuestas y me atraparon cuatro tenientes y dos capitanes. Y tú?

**Yi:** Le pregunte al sacerdote maestro.

Se miraron el rostro durante unos segundos y no pudieron evitar reírse uno de otro, por varios minutos.

**¿?:** Es bueno que se rían de su idiotez.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron muchos soldados, estos empujaron a Yi y a Ahri, de repente entro una mujer de piel morena y ojos verdes.

**¿?:** Con que ustedes son los imbéciles, que preguntaron por la reliquia sagrada, el sacerdote me comento que le dijiste algo sobre salvar el mundo, me temo que esta llave no se moverá de aquí y no se despegara de mí, este país fue fundado con fuertes tradiciones y con un amor enorme hacia ellas, así que lo siento pero se quedaran en la cárcel hasta que las celebraciones hayan culminado, que tengan un buen día.

**Ahri:** Esa es la gran canciller Karma ¿verdad?

**Yi:** Imposible no darse cuenta.

**Ahri:** Supongo que debemos escapar de aquí y buscar la forma de quitarle la llave, además debemos recuperar tu espada y debo quitarme esta cadena rúnica, con ella encima no puedo usar magia.

Mientras seguían discutiendo su plan de escape, apenas notaron que había una chica de pelo blanco y corto dormida en un extremo, por su constitución era obvio que no se trataba de Syndra.

Intentaron despertarla pero fue en vano, aun respiraba pero algo le impedía abrir los ojos, ya pasadas unas horas decidieron poner su plan en acción hasta que escucharon una ruidosa explosión venir desde afuera, con algo de suerte podría ser una oportunidad de salir de allí.


	6. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

La Conspiración tras la Llave

"Jonia" – "Cárcel de la Ciudad"

Las explosiones se escuchaban demasiado cerca y nuestros prisioneros amigos (Ahri y Yi), cruzaban los dedos para que sea lo que sea les permitiera escapar, notaron que los guardias apostados para vigilar el sector se habían marchado, claramente a atender el origen de aquellas explosiones, por orden de Yi, Ahri cargo a la chica de pelo plateado que se encontraba inconsciente en la misma celda, entonces Yi se puso de pie frente a la puerta de hierro, y solo con sus brazos logro abrir la puerta.

**Ahri:** Te tenías eso bien guardado verdad?

**Yi:** Solo funciona con algunas puertas, es una técnica muy básica del Wujju, se usa la concentración para reforzar la fuerza muscular de algunas partes del cuerpo (XD), sirve para curarse también.

**Ahri:** No sacare el doble sentido de lo que dijiste, pero creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

Con prisa comenzaron a buscar entre los cuartos ubicados en el edificio penitenciario, para ubicar el arma de Yi y poder quitarle el collar anulador a Ahri, analizando el tipo de edificio en el que estaban se dieron cuenta que era una torre, por lo cual decidieron subir al piso más alto, y efectivamente encontraron sus pertenencias (y unas moneditas extras), escucharon subir a los soldados por lo cual pusieron todo en una bolsa y se la llevaron, ya saliendo de la torre tras haber evitado a los guardias, llegaron al patíbulo de la cárcel, vieron a los guardias luchando contra los presos, habían llegado justo el día de la revuelta, se escabulleron entre la confusión y la lucha hasta el siguiente pabellón, pero lamentablemente entre más cerca de la salida se encontraban, mas guardias habían, siguieron avanzando pero ahora se abrían paso a la fuerza, cerca de la salida se vieron superados.

**Yi:** Rodeados, cargados con objetos y una chica inconsciente, este día avanza muy rápido un instante estamos bien y al siguiente todo se arruina.

**¿?:** Los dejo unas horas solo unas horas y acaban así, por los Dioses que inútiles son.

Otra explosión enorme hizo volar a los soldados por los aires, los que quedaron en pie intentaron atacar a la persona causante pero otro más salió, el segundo desenfundo su espada y con solo agitar esta, provoco un tornado el cual junto a los pobres soldados con sus compañeros en los aires.

**Ahri: **Syndra! Yasuo!, pero cómo?

**Yasuo:** Larga historia, le explicaremos todo una vez que logremos salir de aquí.

Estaban por salir hasta que Yasuo noto a la muchacha inconsciente que era sostenida por Ahri, entonces se detuvo al instante.

**Yasuo:** Riven? Ahri, recogiste por casualidad una espada rota cuando recuperaste tus cosas.

**Ahri:** Crees que con las prisas me fije, supongo que debe estar en el saco, metimos todo lo que encontramos en él.

**Yasuo:** Esta bien continuemos.

Al salir por la entrada, al fin se calmaron, no sin antes notar que eran observados por tres personas.

**Yi:** Nos veremos pronto niña, y la próxima no perderé.

"Jonia" – "Barrio Pobre de la Capital"

Ni bien llegaron a la ciudad, Yasuo los guio hacia una casa ubicada en los barrios pobres, de la ciudad, ni bien entraron, se lanzaron todos al piso, recuperaron el aliento y antes de explicar lo ocurrido, Syndra saco un libro de una bolsa que tenía amarrada a la espalda, además saco un par de hojas.

**Syndra:** Muy bien, estoy por empezar a exponer lo que encontré, si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga ahora porque me enojare mucho si me interrumpen.

**Yasuo:** Riven….

**Syndra:** ¿Quién?

**Yasuo:** Debemos despertar a Riven

Todos dirigieron sus miradas en la chica que habían sacado de la cárcel.

**Ahri:** Ya intentamos despertarla pero no abre los ojos.

Syndra se levantó y salió a la calle, con un pequeño trapo, recogió un material oscuro del piso, entro nuevamente en la casa y coloco lo recogido cerca de la nariz de la dormida chica, de un segundo a otro ella salto hasta la pared tosiendo con fuerza.

**Yasuo:** Increíble ¿qué es eso?

**Syndra:** Las personas le llaman "Popo de Perro". (Mirando a Riven) Y tu bella durmiente, ¿quién eres? ¿Y por qué rayos te metieron a la cárcel?, me temo que no puedo confiar en alguien que haya sido metida en la prisión por asesina o alguna cosa peor.

**Riven:** Yo…

**Yasuo:** Esta bien Riven, díselo, ellos son de confianza.

**Riven:** ¿También buscan la llave?

**Ahri:** Si, fuimos capturados cuando estábamos buscando información.

**Riven:** Yo fui capturada hace una semana, se suponía que Yasuo llegaría, durante esos días a la ciudad, debimos entrar juntos en el palacio pero los cambios fueron muy radicales.

**Yi**: ¿Cambios?

**Syndra:** Eso lo puedo aclarar yo, todo se encuentra en este libro, lo obtuve en el palacio, mientras ustedes jugaban al preso, aunque debo agradecer que su idiotez provoco que la gran canciller no estuviera en el lugar mientras lo revisaba, el único problema fue la presencia de Irelia, pero nuestro buen amigo Jose…emmm digo Yasuo llego a tiempo a su "actuación" frente a la realeza y logramos salir de allí.

Resulta que nuestra querida canciller no fue siempre la bruja que estamos observando actualmente, sino que su actitud es el resultado del mecanismo de defensa de la Llave, al ser ella la mayor autoridad actualmente en Jonia siempre tenía acceso a la reliquia sagrada, ese no fue el problema, el problema surgió hace cuatro meses cuando según este libro escrito por la canciller Karma….

**Ahri:** Se llama diario, ese es su diario….las chicas, los científicos y los afeminados escriben en diarios no en libros.

**Syndra:** Bueno como se llame, el punto es que en el anoto que hace cuatro meses noto una enorme alteración del equilibrio del mundo físico y el espiritual, también puso que la llave comenzó a llamarla, a revelarle cosas increíbles, magia única que nunca había visto, de apoco sus anotaciones se volvieron más oscuras e incoherentes, al parecer la llave manipula de forma selectiva a aquellos que sirvan a sus intereses, su radio de influencia parece muy alto, pero aun no me explico, ¿por qué si es capaz de manipular a la gente a cientos de kilómetros, no nos lavó el cerebro también para prevenir cualquier amenaza?

**Yi:** Por Ahri.

**Ahri:** ¿Por mí?, digo si emmm yo los mantuve a salvo, ¿cómo lo hice?

**Yi:** Los espíritus te eligieron para esta labor por una simple razón, las antiguas enseñanzas nos indican que a lo largo de la historia aquellos seres provenientes del mundo espiritual tienen un filtro natural, sin importar el origen o poder de la magia ellos son capaces de purificarlo, eso quiere decir que de haber habido algún intento de "lavado cerebral" fue frustrado por la presencia de Ahri.

**Syndra:** En resumen los seres espirituales son o buenos o malos, no pueden ser influenciados al menos no por magia.

**Yi**: Exactamente, aunque no me puedo explicar por qué Yasuo y Riven no se vieron influenciados.

.**Yasuo:** Si tiene que ver con protección espiritual, creo que se debe a mi barrera de viento, verán yo domino un método de combate casi tan viejo como el Wujju, pactos con los espíritus del viento me protegen de muchos peligros, en caso de Riven ella es experta manipulando el Ki así que nada puede romper su equilibrio con facilidad.

**Syndra:** Viento, alcohol, mmmmm… tu eres el fantasma de las historias, que circulan por los pueblos.

**Riven:** Yasuo por amor de los Dioses dime que no llegaste a tiempo por motivos realmente serios.

**Syndra:** Lo encontramos ebrio y amarrado en medio camino.

Tras evitar que Yasuo sea estrangulado por Riven, retomaron su conversación.

Tras analizar los documentos un poco más, encontraron uno interesante que indicaba que algo importante ocurriría el día de año nuevo.

Se dieron cuenta que faltaban siete días para la ceremonia de cierre de año.

**Yi:** Entonces tenemos poco tiempo para alistarnos, el mejor momento para recuperar la llave, es durante la ceremonia, pues el reciente intento de fuga puso a la guardia y el ejército en alerta pero la ceremonia es tan importante que desviaran las fuerzas para los desfiles, así que la única resistencia que tendremos para llegar a Karma seria aquel grupo de ninjas.

**Yasuo:** También los notaste, Ninjas como los odio.

**Riven: **Debemos prepararnos entonces, puede que sea rápido pero agradezco saber que no estamos solos en esto, claramente el destino nos favorece.

Así pues iniciaron las preparaciones para asaltar el palacio y recuperar la llave, día tras día, puliendo los detalles, todo fue muy rápido hasta la noche antes del asalto, Ahri se encontraba en el techo de la pequeña casa, charlando con Syndra, los días previos y todo lo vivido había creado un cierto lazo de amistad y confianza entre ellas.

**Ahri:** Ya casi llega la hora, estoy muy nerviosa.

**Syndra:** Primera llave, me pregunto si saldremos vivos de allí, tenemos planes de escape para cada situación, pero cada detalle puede variar.

**Ahri:** ¿Ahora que lo pienso como saldremos de la ciudad? Me centre tanto en lo que pasaría en el palacio que me distraje de lo que ocurriría después.

**Syndra:** Riven se encargó de ello, después de salir del palacio deben dirigirse a los muelles de este barrio, hay una barcaza voladora que los llevara a un barco…bueno volador dada la redundancia, este los dejara en Piltover.

**Ahri:** Dijiste "deben" e hiciste mucho énfasis en "ustedes", ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

**Syndra:** Te lo iba a contar pero no encontré las palabras para decírtelo, ¿sabes?, no solo fui al palacio para buscar información sobre la llave, también halle la posible ubicación de la guarida de Zed.

**Ahri:** ¿El ninja renegado?, así que ya elegiste tu camino.

**Syndra:** Lo siento…..

**Ahri:** No hay problema, nunca fue tu deber ayudarme y aun así lo hiciste, solo recuerda "nunca dejes que la venganza opaque la luz que hay en tu corazón"

El sol comenzó a elevarse, ambas decidieron ir a dormir pues la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la noche.

**Ahri**: Syndra!

**Syndra: **¿?

**Ahri:** Gracias por todo "Amiga"

**Syndra:** De nada "Amiga".


	7. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Dúo Mid

"Jonia" – "Palacio Real"

Después de descansar apropiadamente, Ahri y sus camaradas se encontraban listos para asaltar el palacio, esperaron a la noche, para que dé inicio la ceremonia de cierre de año, los desfiles habían reducido la guardia del palacio a casi nada tal cual predijo Yi, así que se dispusieron a avanzar, Karma se encontraba portando la llave y dando su discurso al pueblo desde la terraza, los juegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo, el grupo continuo abriéndose paso, cada segundo era vital, ya que de fallar en esta ocasión tendrían a todo el ejército de Jonia sobre ellos.

En el salón central fueron detenidos por un pequeño enmascarado, al parecer un Yordle, este se identificó bajo el nombre de Kennen, para que puedan proseguir su camino, Riven se ofreció a detener al ninja en miniatura, tras lo cual siguieron hacia los ascensores del palacio que a pesar de poseer un sistema muy simple funcionaban de maravilla, eso los llevo a la sala del concejo, donde Yasuo se ofreció a luchar con el adversario que se les presento allí, un ninja humano con el rostro totalmente cubierto por una máscara, aun debían subir a la terraza del palacio, pero nuevamente fueron detenidos en el salón del trono, en el cual el canciller se sentaba a dirigir a su pueblo, en esta ocasión fue la ninja que descuido a Yi la anterior vez, por lo cual fue obvio que el que se quedaría a pelear seria Yi, por fin en la cima de tan gran Palacio, Ahri y Syndra se encontraron con Karma, gracias a las festividades Irelia no se encontraba en el palacio.

Mientras la Kumiho y si amiga se encontraban en la cima, esto fue lo que ocurrió con el resto de sus aliados.

"Jonia" – "Palacio Real, Salón Central"

Aún más rápido que cualquier cosa contra la que hubiera peleado, Riven era incapaz de golpear a su pequeño adversario, con pasos rápido intentaba alcanzar al Yordle, pero este cada vez parecía más veloz, el ninja comenzó su ataque lanzando shurikens, que de a poco mermaban el físico de la guerrera, de no ser por las piezas metálicas de armadura que esta poseía, ya no podría sostener su gran espada rota, pues cada impacto le desgarraba un musculo, tras un poco de, suerte Riven logro golpear a su adversario y lo mando a volar hacia una pared, cercana, demostrando su gran fuerza, ya enojado el Yordle junto sus manos y estas comenzaron a asumir distintas posiciones, al terminar de formar sus sellos, Kennen se movió mucho más rápido ahora era imparable.

**Riven:** Maldición cuanto más puede acelerar esta ardilla,

**Kennen:** Grosera, no soy una ardilla, además si tienes tiempo para hablar deberías usarlo en defenderte.

Kennen, embistió a Riven pero no la derribo, más bien parecía que la había atravesado, entonces el cuerpo de Kennen cambio de color a blanco y empezó a soltar chispas, al instante la guerrera noto como un casi imperceptible hilo blanco la unía al Yordle.

**Riven:** Me lleva….

Al cortarse el "hilo" una enorme descarga sacudió el cuerpo de Riven, esta cayó casi inconsciente al suelo.

**Kennen:** No debieron venir, fue tonto pensar que no los esperaríamos, se nos contrató para evitar a toda costa que cualquiera ponga sus manos en la reliquia sagrada y eso haremos.

Levantándose lentamente Riven busco una forma de páralo, sabía que si era impactada nuevamente por ese ataque no se levantaría otra vez.

**Riven:** En lugar hablar deberías ser tú el que se preocupe.

**Kennen**: Valientes palabras para alguien que está al borde de la derrota, muy bien el próximo lo regulare con el suficiente voltaje como para detener tu corazón.

El ninja se lanzó a una velocidad casi segadora hacia su lastimada contrincante, pero en esta ocasión no la alcanzo, de echo ella lo intercepto en pleno aire y lo lanzo nuevamente con mucha fuerza a la pared, su vieja y partida espada comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza, de un instante a otro una enorme hoja verde, completo las partes faltantes de la espada, era increíble la cantidad de energía que esta despedía, Kennen se levantó e intento atacarla, pero ahora ella era la imparable, cada golpe recibido de esa enorme espada era brutal, cada impacto le rompía un hueso, ya con la derrota a la vista el pequeño ninja intento escapar dando un gran salto, con la esperanza de no ser alcanzado por su enemiga, pero definitivamente el tomar distancia no lo salvaría.

**Riven:** COMETE ESTO ARDILLA!

Agitando su espada, hacia arriba esta desprendió una onda de energía que voló hacia Kennen, el cual antes de recibir el impacto solo pudo gritar.

**Kennen:** NO SOY ARDILLA!

La terrible explosión dejo un hueco enorme en el techo del salón, la espada retorno a su estado original, y Riven cayó desplomada en el suelo.

**Riven:** Tengo que moverme, eso definitivamente llamo la atención de los que están afuera.

A ritmo lento pero seguro Riven se arrastró esperando darle alcance a alguno de sus aliados.

"Jonia" – "Palacio Real, Salón de Concejo"

Una gran explosión se escuchó venir de los pisos inferiores, mientras el samurái se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, evadiendo todo lo que el ninja le lanzaba.

**Yasuo: **Otra vez te estás pasando de la raya Riven. Te parecería bien rendirte ahora amigo, no deseo manchar mi espada con tu sangre.

**Shen:** Para tu información mi nombre es Shen y no soy tu amigo, tu arrogancia te llevara a tu derrota espadachín, un shinobi nunca se rinde!

Comenzaron a cruzar espadas, ambos buscando cortar la carne del otro, Shen empezó a lanzar todo tipo de armas ninja a lo que Yasuo las evadió al instante, ciertamente el samurái era demasiado rápido.

Al cansarse de lanzar cosas Shen pensó en atacarlo directamente, a lo que se lanzó hacia Yasuo haciendo unos sellos con las manos

**Yasuo:** No puedo alejarme, el bastardo guía mi espada hacia él no lo entiendo.

A través de sus artes ninja Shen logro mantener a Yasuo en combate cercano, a lo que uso otros sellos que lo envolvieron en un aura color morado, por mucho que Yasuo atacaba no lograba cortarlo, de echo Shen lograba cada vez acertar más y más golpes, paso del combate de habilidad al combate de resistencia, si Yasuo no encontraba una forma de dañarlo, sería su fin.

Así pasaron varios minutos, y una de las técnicas de Shen había perdido efecto, Yasuo sentía libertad de movimiento nuevamente, su momento de contraataque debía aprovecharlo ahora.

Tras pensar rápido se le ocurrió un plan, ataco nuevamente a Shen con mucha fuerza, aun no logro cortarlo pero si empujarlo, lo empujo lo suficiente para tenerlo cerca de una ventana, desde ese punto Yasuo se lanzó contra Shen y se tiro junto a él desde lo alto.

**Shen:** ¿Idiota que haces?, tu tampoco sobrevivirás.

**Yasuo:** Error, solo yo sobreviviré, el viento es fuerte aquí amigo y mi hoja esta ahora más afilada que nunca.

Retomando su espada Yasuo controlo el viento para revestir su katana, cada golpe que le soltaba en el aire lograba perforar la técnica del ninja, finalmente el samurái exclamo con fuerza.

**Yasuo:** SO RIE KE TON!

Dicho eso comenzó a soltar una serie de rápido sablazos en su enemigo cada uno a una velocidad cegadora, ya cerca del suelo, balanceo su espada hacia abajo para rematar a Shen.

Lo cual termino con un Yasuo aun en pie como si la caída no le hubiera afectado en nada y un Shen inconsciente y terriblemente dañado.

**Yasuo**: Por suerte caí en el patio de atrás, uffff estoy demasiado cansado, me caería genial un trago, pero primero iré a ver a los demás, me preocupan la chicas y el viejo.

"Jonia" – "Palacio Real, Salón del Trono"

Destellos era lo único que se podía observar en el gran salón, tanto Yi como Akali no bajaban el ritmo del combate para nada.

**Akali:** Me sorprende que para tu edad seas tan rápido.

**Yi**: Y a mí me sorprende que para tu edad seas tan irrespetuosa.

**Akali:** Lo tomare como un cumplido.

A pesar de ser tan rápido, Yi sentía que algo no estaba bien, se sentía más pesado cada instante, y su oponente parecía desvanecerse de su vista por breves instantes, continuo de esa manera repartiendo golpes hasta que finalmente Akali desapareció de su campo visual.

**Yi:** Que rayos, ¿Dónde te metiste?

Como si se pudiera materializar y desmaterializar a voluntad un golpe de la Kama de Akali logro impactar a Yi en la espalda haciendo a este sangrar, luego de la nada otro corte en el brazo casi lo hizo soltar su espada, cada vez más enojado y confundido Yi aún no tenía ninguna idea para contra atacar a la joven que tanto daño le estaba provocando.

El maestro intento concentrarse para prever los golpes pero era inútil, sus sentidos le seguían fallando.

En un momento de desesperación, Yi comenzó a golpear a la suerte, a lo que vio ciertas distorsiones, en el aire.

**Yi:** Esto es….

De repente se cubrió la nariz y dio un gran salto hacia atrás.

**Yi:** Ciertamente juegas sucio niña.

**Akali:** Debiste quedarte, dentro hubiera sido menos doloroso.

**Yi**: Usas campos de reflejo para engañar a tu oponente, astuta sin duda, si en lo que confías mas es en tu vista estas perdido.

**Akali:** Escapaste de este truco pero mi arsenal de trucos aún no se termina.

Observando hacia arriba el viejo maestro noto varios sellos explosivos repartidos en el techo,

Planeaban derrotarlo como la anterior vez, pero en esta ocasión, estaba preparado, levanto su pierna izquierda y adquirió una pose de concentración.

**Akali:** ¿Les rezas a tus Dioses?

El maestro no respondió solo prosiguió en su pose, las explosiones hicieron caer muchos escombros, de ser una persona normal, habría quedado enterrado y aplastado pero Yi no era normal para nada.

Había logrado un nivel de meditación tan alto que sus heridas se curaban muy rápido y las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo.

Finalmente abandono su posición para decirle a su contrincante.

**Yi: **¿Estas lista niña?

**Akali:** Cuando quieras anciano.

Si antes apenas se podía notar el impacto de estos dos ahora era imposible verlos, eran solo manchas borrosas a la vista de cualquiera, pero en esta ocasión Akali fue la que comenzó a bajar el ritmo, su cansancio era evidente, y el terreno en el cual ella pisaba era muy irregular gracias a las explosiones provocadas por ella misma, eso no parecía afectarle a Yi que ante la vista de Akali no había pisado el suelo para nada.

Entre sablazo y sablazo Yi partía las armas de su oponente, la victoria era casi palpable, en un último gran esfuerzo, el maestro le mostro una antigua técnica del Wujju conocida como golpe Alpha, se volvió prácticamente uno con la luz y en unas milésimas de segundo había realizado cientos de cortes en la ya derrotada ninja, esta no pudo hacer más que reconocer que ese anciano la había vencido de forma aplastante.

**Yi:** Respeta a tus mayores muchacha, que de ellos puedes aprender muchas cosas y recuerda que la confianza es un arma de doble filo, si esta te ciega créeme que la próxima vez que enfrentes a un adversario este podría matarte.

Ya a punto de partir para encontrarse con Ahri y Syndra pudo notar a una persona arrastrarse lentamente hacia él.

**Yi:** Riven, por los Dioses estas hecha polvo muchacha, si no trato tus heridas ahora se infectaran horriblemente, me temo que no podre colaborar con las chicas para recuperar la llave, Ahri, Syndra buena suerte.

"Jonia" – "Palacio Real, Azotea de la ceremonia"

Miradas fijas unas a otras, sentada en un sillón se encuentra Karma observando fijamente a aquellas que han venido a reclamar el ancestral tesoro, desde el otro extremo se encuentran Ahri y Syndra listas para abalanzarse sobre la canciller, el aire se hace pesado, no se sabe cuándo ni quien iniciara los ataques, la simple acción de respirar se convierte en un gran esfuerzo. Hasta que al fin alguien pudo hablar.

**Ahri:** Entregamos la llave, la esencia de tus mercenarios se ha debilitado, te encuentras sola Karma.

**Karma:** No importa con migo me vasto para atenderlas a ustedes y a sus camaradas en el piso de abajo.

**Syndra:** No te das cuenta que la llave ejerce influencia sobre ti..

**Karma:** Te equivocas linda, soy la gran canciller, la guía espiritual de esta nación, nada puede influenciarme, ustedes se creen heroínas pero solo veo a unas herejes intentando robar un legado ancestral de nuestro fundador, creen que realmente le entregaría la llave a una Kumiho, a una…

**Ahri:** Dilo

**Karma:** Una zorra.

**Ahri:** Realmente creí que las palabras servirían pero esa llave te ha podrido tanto que es inútil, prepárate pues te vamos a dar una lección.

Ni bien Ahri menciono esas palabras Syndra hizo estallar una esfera negra junto a Karma generando polvo, entonces ambas magas descargaron todo su repertorio, esperando que su ataque inicial les de una ventaja inicial.

Terrible error, Karma salto envuelta en un escudo de energía el cual le daba mucha velocidad, aterrizo en medio de Ahri y Syndra, tomo a Syndra del brazo y se lo torció haciendo que esta se de la media vuelta entonces la pateo estrellándola con el barandal de la terraza, inmediatamente miro a Ahri y le descargo una ráfaga de rayos mágicos, lastimando severamente a la Kumiho y dejándola en el suelo, Syndra se acercó a intentar sujetarla pero la habilidad de combate de la canciller la superaba por mucho, hizo arrodillarse y perder el aire a la maga oscura de un rodillazo en el vientre y casi la dejo inconsciente al conectarle una patada en la cabeza, Ahri aprovecho el mínimo descuido para impactarla con sus llamas espirituales, pero estas no surtieron mucho efecto, solo lograron alejar a la poderosa Karma de la maltrecha Syndra, la kumiho aprovecho en levantar a su amiga y ayudarla a recomponerse del aturdimiento que le genero la patada.

**Syndra:** Estamos casi acabadas y solo lograste hacerle un rasguño, como rayos le ganamos a eso.

**Ahri:** Ni idea, si intentamos ganar con magia, ese escudo no nos dejar en paz, y si intentamos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo nos va a acabar en un pestañear.

Karma reanudo su ataque brutal, comenzó disparando más rayos para crear polvo, ya con sus enemigas cegadas, procedió a separas nuevamente, golpeo a Ahri en el abdomen y de un codazo lanzo a Syndra, al piso otra vez, se entretuvo golpeando a la Kumiho una y otra vez.

**Karma:** Vamos linda, ataca!, estoy frente a ti vamos!

En un casi patético intento Ahri logro golpearla en el rostro, la canciller le respondió con un cabezazo, entonces Syndra sorprendió a Karma tomándole la cintura desde atrás y lanzándola de nuca al suelo.

**Syndra:** No te creas mucho maldita!

De alguna forma ese ataque surtió efecto pues dejo atontada a Karma.

**Syndra:** Ahri! Ahora!

La kumiho se envolvió en llamas espirituales y envistió a su adversaria, Syndra estallo una esfera negra tras Karma, levantándola en el aire a lo que Ahri la embistió nuevamente, al igual que en el combate contra Syndra tomo a la canciller del cuello y la embistió una vez más forzándola a estrellarse con el suelo, tras acumular mucha energía mientras Ahri atacaba en el aire, Syndra descargo muchas esferas negras en la canciller haciéndole un daño abismal.

**Ahri:** Crees que lo logramos?

**Syndra:** Si se levanta de eso estamos muertas.

Y efectivamente se levantó, pero comenzó a cojear, realmente ese descuido le costó mucho, tenía unas cuantas costillas fracturadas.

Concentro muchísima energía y disparo ráfagas interminables de rayos mágicos, desde afuera se podía observar como las explosiones destrozaban la azotea, eso indudablemente provoco que las tropas y la capitana Irelia pusieran rumbo al palacio.

Tras la increíble demostración de poder, Karma cojeo hasta las chicas inconscientes en el suelo.

**Karma:** Lo ven los herejes deben enfrentar el juicio y pagar por su herejía.

**Syndra:** No me digas….

**Karma:** ¿Qué?

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente y la tomaron del cuello.

**Ahri:** Creo que salimos inocentes.

Levantaron a Karma entre las dos y la azotaron contra el suelo (garra contra lona movimiento del Undertaker de la WWE, solía ejecutarlo junto a su hermano Kane), aun en el cansancio ambas lograron levantar sus brazos y chocar las manos.

**Ahri:** Creo que esa llave que cuelga de tu cuello ahora me pertenece.

La kumiho tomo la llave que Karma usaba a modo de collar, al tocar la llave escucho una voz en su cabeza que le decía "COMENZEMOS", pero en lugar de mostrar miedo ella solo sonrió y dijo "ADELANTE", la llave comenzó a brillar y tomo la forma de una pulsera plateada, con una joya verde incrustada pero además esta pulsera poseía cuatro espacios vacíos mas, al pareces allí encajan las otras "llaves".

**Syndra:** Ahri debemos irnos, el resto nos espera, además creo que tenemos más público del necesario.

**Ahri:** De acuerdo.

Dejando a una inconsciente Karma ambas bajaron de la azotea en busca de sus compañeros, todo estaba listo para el escape, lo único que distraía a Ahri era el saber que su nueva amiga no la acompañaría y que sus caminos se separarían muy pronto


	8. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Deber y Despedida

"Jonia" – "Palacio Real"

El palacio comenzó a llenarse de soldado, Ahri y Syndra lograron encontrarse con Yi y la mal herida Riven, para evitar el grueso del contingente tomaron el ascensor que los llevo al sótano, desde allí tendrían más facilidad para subir, fue muy fácil llegar al patio trasero del palacio, allí los esperaba Yasuo.

**Yasuo:** La tienen.

**Ahri:** Jeje ¿tú que crees?

**Yasuo:** Bien, ¿ahora por dónde?

**Yi:** A los establos!

Fueron divisados por varios grupos de guardias, se encontraban perseguidos por al menos 200 soldados.

**Syndra:** Da la impresión de que se reproducen como conejos.

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que vieron unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a los establos.

**Ahri: **Salten!

**Riven**: En serio?

**Ahri:** O eso o bajar las escalerotas.

**Riven:** Maldita sea, ALLI VOY!

Se lanzaron todos, esperando aterrizar sobre algo que no les parta la cadera, y por suerte cayeron sobre una carroza que servía para transportar paja para los caballos, Ahri fue la única que aterrizo sobre el duro asiento.

**Ahri:** Eso dejara marca.

**Syndra:** Acelera maldición acelera.

Con la poca magia que le quedaba Syndra abrió la puerta, y los caballos comenzaron a correr a toda prisa.

"Jonia" – " Calles y Distrito del Puerto"

Ni bien salieron, los guardia comenzaron a seguirlos a caballo, y no solo los guardias, también los magos militares, por donde pasara la carroza de nuestra protagonista, las explosiones la seguían.

**Syndra:** Izquierda…..no mejor derecha, maldición retoma la izquierda y luego gira otra vez.

**Ahri:** A donde rayos voy…..

**Syndra:** No quiero morir en un accidente de tránsito!

**Yi:** Cálmense, mira el camino Ahri debemos seguir bajando el puerto está cerca, y por los Dioses, Syndra deja de sacudir a Riven está herida.

A medida que los enemigos de la caballería se acercaban, estos intentaban saltar sobre la carroza pero Yasuo los soltaba a patadas.

La cantidad de soldados era abrumadora, caían hasta de los techos.

**Yi:** No puedo creer que hasta lluevan.

Al fin llegaron a los puertos, pero no lograron despistar a los guardia, de repente una explosión logro alcanzarlos y salieron volando, lograron levantarse aunque muy maltrechos, siguieron corriendo hacia la barcaza voladora, primero subieron a Riven pues es la que en peor estado se encontraba, luego subieron Ahri, Yi y Yasuo, pero Syndra se quedó parada en el puerto.

**Ahri:** Que rayos haces Syndra son mucho para ti?

**Syndra:** Pero son los suficientes para que pueda retenerlos, si nadie los para no lograran si quiera despegar.

Me temo que esto es el adiós Ahri, no desperdicies esto y vete algo más grande nosotros se avecina y si te quedas todo terminara, hasta que Karma retome conciencia y se libere de la influencia de la llave ya pasara mucho tiempo.

Syndra empujo con su magia la barcaza.

**Ahri:** Maldita sea Syndra no lo hagas!

Comenzaron a alejarse, del puerto y la barcaza comenzó a alejarse.

**Ahri:** Adios….

**Yasuo:** No te despidas aun muchacha.

**Yi:** Los jóvenes tan apresurados, puede que ella sola no salga viva de allí pero nadie dijo que se quedaría sola.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Ahri vio a Yasuo y a Yi saltar fuera de la barcaza voladora.

**Ahri:** Pero….

**Yi:** No te preocupes niña lo harás muy bien afuera, tienes un don para que la gente confié en ti estoy seguro que lo lograras.

**Yasuo:** No te preocupes nos aseguraremos de que la niña malcriada escape a salvo, así que vete, y que el viento te sea siempre propicio en tu viaje.

Ambos espadachines cayeron, junto a Syndra.

**Syndra:** Muy bien par de genios y quien se asegurara de mantenerla con vida allá afuera.

**Yasuo:** Riven esta con ella, no habrá problemas mientras no le de otro ataque de depresión.

Además la idea de cazar a un ninja renegado no me desagrada para nada.

**Syndra:** Entonces…..

**Yasuo:** Discutiremos eso, cuando salgamos de aquí, no te parece bien vejete.

**Yi:** Que aquí nadie tiene respeto por los mayores?

**Yasuo:** Sabes muchacha, después de ver lo que los documentos del palacio decían sobre ti, jamás creí que llegarías a ser capaz de sacrificarte por alguien.

**Syndra:** Debo admitir que si Ahri no hubiera aparecido en el templo aquel día, el rumbo de mi vida hubiera sido totalmente distinto, ya tengo una razón para avanzar no desperdiciare la oportunidad que me dio y tampoco la que ustedes me brindan ahora.

Ya casi sin ver el puerto lo único que Ahri pudo hacer, fue gritar con mucha fuerza.

**Ahri:** NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR DE NUEVO!

Al seguir ascendiendo, al fin pudo notarse entre las nubes un enorme barco, en lugar de velas este tenía hélices enormes, la barcaza de puso sobre la cubierta y al igual que un balde suelta su contenido la barcaza dejo caer a Ahri y a la inconsciente Riven en la cubierta.

**Ahri:** Emmm… ¿hola?

El barco parecía vacío, hasta que se escuchó una voz varias voces ingresar en la cubierta.

**Navegante:** Por favor profesor, es solo un contrato extra nada de qué preocuparse.

**¿?:** No no no, necesito asegurarme que no aceptaron a ladrones o maleantes, llevo una investigación muy seria y si me roban en el camino la academia no me lo perdonara y perderé mis fondos.

**Navegante:** Se lo aseguro no son peligrosos hable con uno de ellos en el puerto solo son cinco viajeros que temen a la guerra.

Se acercaron al punto de entrega para encontrarse con dos muchachas, heridas y una inconsciente.

Desde el punto de vista de Ahri la voz de aquel profesor sonaba como la de un aciano enojón, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que este "profesor" era de pequeño tamaño.

**Ahri:** Un ¿Yordle?

**¿?:** No cualquier Yordle señorita, soy el profesor Heimerdinger de la real academia de investigación de Piltover y usted se encuentra en el barco que alquile para mis investigaciones de exploración.

Notas del Autor: Bueno llegamos al final de la primera parte de la historia, agarren sus maletas que nos vamos a Piltover XD, tendremos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con campeones pertenecientes a esta futurística ciudad y a cierta loca terrorista que le complicara las cosas a nuestra protagonista, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos que estará muy interesantes.

Por cierto Syndra aún tiene una misión que cumplir, compañeros por conocer y lugares que descubrir, pero me temo que eso será en otro FanFic, en el que trabajare después de culminar este segmento de la historia en Piltover ( Carrera contra el Vacío), así que ya dejado claro el adelanto, espero su apoyo con la historia de Syndra ( La canción de las Tinieblas)


	9. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Bienvenidos a Piltover

"Barco Volador" – "Espacio aéreo de Piltover"

Ya ante el pequeño profesor Ahri intento buscar una excusa, para responder sus incesantes preguntas, desde ¿Por qué solo hay dos chicas si se supone que serían cinco personas? hasta ¿Por qué rayos tienes cola?

Así que tubo que mentir lo mejor que pudo, diciendo que eran perseguidas por un grupo de asesinos y que sus otros tres acompañantes no pudieron lograrlo, aunque no parecía muy convencido Heimerdinger se retiró diciéndoles que se apresuren a buscar un camarote y le permitan descansar a las jóvenes heridas.

Con el pasar de los días, Riven recupero sus fuerzas, recibió una explicación de lo ocurrido desde que se desmayó después de la explosión que los saco de la carroza, lo acepto con calma y le dijo a Ahri.

**Riven:** Por nuestros camaradas que se quedaron, yo Riven ex capitana Noxiana y Ex miembro de la Elite Carmesí te prometo que no me separare de ti y te apoyare en tu labor, úsame como tu espada y tu escudo de ser necesario, así pues considérame tu escudera.

**Ahri:** Gracias Riven espero que podamos cooperar y trabajar juntas durante mucho tiempo más.

Ya establecida su alianza, decidieron continuar, con el viaje, su contacto con el profesor fue bastante breve, pero antes de llegar a la cuidad este les dijo:

**Heimerdinger:** Disculpen señoritas.

**Riven:** Le podemos ayudar en algo?

**Heimerdinger:** Con el poco equipo de análisis con el que dispongo me temo que no pero, bueno voy al grano con esto me intriga la naturaleza mágica de tu amiga y la de tu espada, reconozco los grabados y se perfectamente que es tecnología rúnica Noxiana de altísima calidad, esas artes están olvidadas y me agradaría sacarles provecho, además no todos los días una emmmmm…..Kumiho se aparece en la vida de una persona, así que me agradaría sacar datos y ver alguna utilidad para esa información, todo por el progreso.

**Riven:** En resumen nos pides que seamos conejillos de indias.

**Heimerdinger:** Por favor no lo malinterpreten pido cooperación científica, no soy aficionado en lo más mínimo a realizarle experimentos a las personas sin su consentimiento y en especial si eso las lastima, en fin si desean ayudarme estaré muy agradecido, así que si reconsideran pueden buscarme en el distrito académico, en la real academia de investigación llamen por el docente Heimerdinger y las hospedare con mucho gusto así que con su permiso me despido y que tengan un buen día.

**Navegante:** Tierra a la vista!

Ambas viajeras se asomaron por la cubierta, era una ciudad enorme, los edificios casi rasgaban el cielo en el área central y las casas modernas armonizaban con los campos verdes del exterior, en el área entre el centro y los suburbios, habían muchas estructuras y vehículos voladores.

**Ahri:** Increíble, es como un sueño, todo es tan….urbano.

**Riven:** Ciertamente, nunca había visto todas estas cosas.

El barco se detuvo en un puerto, bastante vacío, lo cual parece raro pues la cuidad es bastante ruidosa.

**Ahri:** Disculpe.

**Navegante:** Si?

**Ahri:** En que parte de la cuidad nos encontramos?.

**Navegante:** Este es el muelle setenta y dos, solemos desembarcar aquí por la calma, su distanciamiento del barrio comercial lo hace perfecto para traer pasajeros y desembarcar material delicado, si desean más información, pueden consultar las Holo pantallas, repartidas por la ciudad, además si quieren comprar, el dinero que se usa aquí no son las monedas de oro normales, se deben depositar en un banco y solicitar una tarjeta multipago, para pagar los servicios.

**Ahri:** Muchas gracias.

"Piltover" – "Distrito 32"

Desembarcaron y se pusieron en camino, según la Holo pantalla (la cual les hizo sufrir por dos horas hasta entender cómo funcionaba) ellas se encontraban en el distrito treinta y dos que era como el barrio pobre de la capital de Jonia, pero al estilo futurista (no encontraron vagabundos con patinetas voladoras en caso de que lo imaginen), aunque aquí la gente no estaba sentada en las calles muriendo de hambre, pues en Piltover el ser pobre implicaba no contar con una propiedad en los distritos del uno al veinte, no contar con un título profesional (si la educación es importante aquí) y finalmente no cooperar de alguna forma con la sociedad, como ser científico, profesor o policía.

**Riven: **Primero debemos buscar alojamiento.

**Ahri:** Tienes razón.

Lamentablemente no encontraron nada, y se sentaron en una plazuela a pensar en como iban a pasar la noche.

Comenzaron a recorrer los callejones en busca de alguno "cómodo" para dormir.

**Riven:** Estas bien con esto, yo tuve entrenamiento y estoy acostumbrada a dormir en terreno desfavorable.

**Ahri:** Yo dormía en los bosques así que no tengo problema.

Se acurrucaron en una esquina e intentaron conciliar el sueño, pasaron las horas 1 am, 2am, 3am, en ese momento Ahri se despertó sintió una perturbación muy fuerte en el equilibrio espiritual, noto que las luces, se iban apagando, cosa muy extraña en una ciudad como esta, empezó a notar la una presencia, esta le susurraba entre las sombras.

**¿?:** Le temes a la oscuridad?.

Debiste alejarte de las sombras.

Una niebla negra cubrió el callejón seguida de un silencio muy incómodo, por alguna razón Ahri no podía escuchar su propia voz, no podía hablarle a Riven, la desesperación comenzó a crecer, hasta que de la nada con la velocidad de un misil a toda marcha una criatura se disparó hacia ella, pero en un rápido movimiento Riven la empujo a un lado y bloqueo al enemigo con su espada.

Esta criatura no tenía piernas, era como una sombra viviente, anexadas a sus brazos un par de enormes cuchillas filosas se exponían.

**Riven:** Con que este es el asesino que la profecía te indico.

**¿?:** No te metas mortal, o yo Nocturne asesino de las sombra cegare tu vida también.

Con una fuerza sobre humana la criatura lanzo a Riven junto a Ahri inmediatamente ambas empezaron a correr, el alcance de esa neblina era enorme los callejones eran apenas visibles y ese monstruo no bajaba el ritmo de su persecución, al fin entre tanta confusión lograron abrirse paso hasta un sector industrial, con gran agilidad saltaron la valla que bloqueaba la entrada y continuaron dentro de la fábrica esperando despistar al insistente Nocturne.

Para su desgracia acabaron en un cuarto sin salida, la única opción era derrotar a la criatura, pero esta libero esa neblina negra nuevamente, dejando sin visión a sus presas, de un solo zarpazo desarmo a Riven, Ahri intento atinarle con magia pero nada lograba darle alcance.

**Nocturne:** Y ahora procederé a….

De repente desde lo alto se escuchó con mucha fuerza la voz de dos mujeres.

**¿?:** En la mira, puedes proceder.

**¿?:** Prepárate monstruo, espero que sepas usar bien esas hojas porque si no te voy a partir la cara.

De arriba cayo una de las dos mujeres, esta se veía normal a excepción que sus puños eran enormes, casi golpeo al "asesino" pero este se elevó para evadir el impacto, para su mala suerte un punto rojo se iluminaba sobre su frente, haciendo señal de que lo tenían en la mira, un potente disparo del rifle de la otra mujer derribo al objetivo pero increíblemente este se levantó nuevamente, aunque no le duro mucho pues, la de los puños enormes ya había corrido a su encuentro y le impacto un puñetazo que hizo a Nocturne atravesar la pared.

**¿?;** Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y blablablá el punto es que si hablas me emocionare tanto escuchando tus quejidos que no creo que pare de golpearte.

**Nocturne:** Seres entrometidos ¿quiénes osan detenerme en mi labor?

**¿?:** Yo soy Vi oficial a cargo de las palizas en esta ciudad.

**¿?:** Y yo soy Caitlyn, Alguacil de Piltover, y me temo amigo mío que estas arrestado por intento de homicidio, perturbación del orden, invasión a propiedad privada y…también por ser tan feo.


	10. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Alojamiento para Dos

"Piltover" – "Zona Industrial"

El alboroto armado por Nocturne había acabado llamando la atención de la policía.

Tras haber sido lanzado por Vi fuera de la fábrica el asesino intento retomar el control cegando nuevamente al sus presas pero en esta ocasión fue inútil.

**Vi:** Cait ahora!

**Caitlyn:** Ya te escuche no es necesario gritar.

La sheriff jalo una palanca que estaba ubicada en la plataforma en la que ella se encontraba, de repente las turbinas de cada edificio cercano dentro de la fábrica comenzaron a girar y a producir un viento bastante fuerte que disperso la neblina de inmediato.

**Vi:** No hay escape para ti, así que pelea de una vez!

Vi se abalanzo sobre Nocturne, pero este no se dejaba golpear, por lo ocurrido anteriormente sabía que si era alcanzado por un puñetazo de esa mujer podría acabar con él.

Con mucha agilidad el oscuro ser se deslizo para evitar a Vi y saltar directamente a Caitlyn, pero esta ya lo tenia previsto, estirando ligeramente el cerrojo de su rifle Cait introdujo un cartucho azul, ya prácticamente frente a ella Nocturne intento atacarla pero la sheriff disparo el contenido del cartucho a quemarropa, liberando una red que atrapo a su atacante y la empujo lejos de su alcance.

**Caitlyn:** Que predecible, atacar a la del arma a distancia primero.

Al encontrarse inmovilizado, Caitlyn comenzó a descargarle todo su cargador, para evitar más daño Nocturne corto las cuerdas de la red y se planteó escapar, las oficiales lo tenía claramente a su merced, pero darles la espalda fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

En plena huida sintió nuevamente es punto rojo sobre el, pero ahora este disparo era algo mas que buena puntería.

**Caitlyn:** Blanco fijado, seguro quitado, y se sigue alejando a una velocidad sorprende, pero ya no se me puede escapar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la sheriff disparo un cartucho rojo, la bala prácticamente perforo las paredes e impacto en su objetivo.

**Caitlyn:** Tiro fácil.

Nocturne cayó como una piedra al suelo, el disparo sin duda había sido muy dañino pero incluso medio muerto, nuevamente se levantó y volvió a usar la niebla, fuera del alcance de las turbinas purificadoras de aire de la fábrica, la niebla debería darle cobertura para su escape, pero.

**Vi:** Te dije que no había escape!

Con la velocidad de un cohete Vi se acercó al ya debilitado Nocturne, se podía ver claramente que una especie de hilo naranja unía a Vi y Nocturne, este "hilo" era más bien una marca o guía para el puño de la oficial, ya frente al "criminal" este fue elevado al cielo por un potente gancho de su atacante, al caer al suelo el cuerpo de Nocturne comenzó a desvanecerse.

**Vi:** CAIT!

**Caitlyn:** QUE PASA?

**Vi:** CREO QUE LO ROMPI POR ACCIDENTE!

**Caitlyn:** Siempre es lo mismo maldita sea no podemos tener un arresto normal de vez en cuando?, YA VOY!

Al acercarse a la masa negra en la que se había convertido el cuerpo de Nocturne ambas representantes de la ley escucharon una voz en el aire.

**Nocturne:** La cuenta a comenzado, la puerta de Icathia sigue abierta no podrán proteger por siempre a la Hereje, yo regresare y no vendré solo, me derrotaron solo porque no pude materializar más del tres por ciento de mi presencia en este mundo, pero dentro de nueve meses la puerta se abrirá en su totalidad y veré su ciudad arder.

Con una sonrisa casi demoniaca la materia oscura se desvaneció dejando a una confundida Caitlyn y una muy enojada Vi.

**Vi:** REGRESA AQUÍ CABRON! TE VOY A MOLER A GOLPES!

**Caitlyn:** Vigila tu vocabulario Vi, no hay razón para exaltarse aún, creo que tenemos un par de testigos que nos dirán si una reacción como la tuya es necesaria, en marcha.

**Vi:** Muy bien Sheriff… (En voz baja) sombreruda.

Se acercaron a las dos chicas que estaban aún impresionadas por su coordinación y fuerza.

**Caitlyn:** Se encuentran bien?

**Ahri:** Si, gracias por ayudarnos.

**Caitlyn:** No hay problema es nuestro deber, pero pasando de eso necesito que me acompañen a la comisaria las dos, por lo ocurrido aquí me temo que tendrá que explicarnos la presencia de esa criatura y a que se refería con lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

**Ahri:** De acuerdo.

"Piltover" – "Jefatura de Policía"

Ahri y Riven fueron escoltada a la jefatura, ya dentro las llevaron a una sala de interrogación, donde intentaron explicar de la mejor manera posible lo ocurrido.

**Caitlyn**: En resumen estas en busca de unas llaves mágicas para prevenir algún tipo de apocalipsis del cual aún no tienes idea de cómo ocurrirá, solo sabes la ubicación general de estas, y que si no las encuentras estamos todos arruinados.

**Ahri:** Dicho de esa forma suena tonto pero así es.

**Caitlyn:** De no haber ocurrido lo de la fábrica, creería que eres una cosplayer loca que ha visto muchas películas, pero bueno digamos que por ahora les creo.

**Riven:** Entonces que será de nosotras?

**Vi:** Me temo que son indocumentadas y por ley deberíamos regresarla a Jonia a no ser que posean un "mentor".

**Ahri:** ¿Mentor?

**Vi:** Alguien que justifique de manera legal su presencia en la ciudad, ya sea trabajo o investigación o cualquier cosa aburrida de las que se hace aquí.

**Riven:** Investigación…..Si tenemos un mentor.

**Caitlyn:** Su nombre?

**Ahri:** El profesor Heimerdinger

**Vi:** O.O En que rayos le podrían colaborar ustedes al profesor?

**Ahri:** Al llegar en el barco él nos dijo que se encargaría de darnos hospedaje si accedíamos a colaborar con unas pruebas, dijo que le llamo la atención mi raza y la espada de Riven.

**Caitlyn:** En ese caso debemos llamar al profesor para que respalde su historia, de ser cierta nos encargaremos del papeleo, e iniciaremos la revisión del sistema Abstergo.

**Riven:** Y eso es…?

**Vi:** Lo que evita que los seres mágicos o espirituales ataquen Piltover, le cambiaron la fuente de energía con un nuevo proyecto hace un par de días y se supone que…..no debería haberte hablado de eso porque es secreto de seguridad.

**Caitlyn:** Cada día es lo mismo, Dios solo pido un descanso, un simple descanso de ti!

**Vi:** T.T perdón se me fue.

Tras realizar la llamada paso una hora y el profesor se presentó en la comisaria, con la cara que pone un niño al encontrar un nuevo juguete.

**Heimerdinger:** ¿Me alegra que hayan reconsiderado mi oferta, y cuál fue el motivo de tan repentino cambio de opinión?

Nuevamente explicaron todo, pero aun quedaba un dato por discutir.

**Heimerdinger:** Creo captar todo hasta ahora y en cierta forma creo que puedo solucionar su problema, pero antes necesito saber sobre ese lugar Icathia.

**Ahri:** Según lo que vio en mi futuro un sacerdote, me dijo que me encontraba en un lugar oscuro luchando por mi vida, es el único lugar que puedo relacionar con la profecía, además si lo que dijo esa cosa es verdad tengo nueve meses para juntar todas las llaves y para averiguar qué hacer con ellas.

**Heimerdinger:** Y si te dijera que puedo darte una llave?

**Todos:** ¿QUE?

**Heimerdinger:** Resulta que la nueva fuente de energía del sistema de seguridad anti magia Abstergo, es una llave antigua encontrada bajo la ciudad durante la exploración de las ruinas, si mal no recuerdo el joven que la encontró se llamaba Ezreal, un explorador con mucho potencial en el área de la arqueología, bueno…la llave como le dices resulto ser una fuente casi inagotable de energía y no solo eso sino que es muy estable, aunque no quedo como proyecto definitivo, me encuentro investigando una fuente de energía más potente que reemplazara a la llave en un tiempo pues la sociedad historia la quiere en un museo.

**Riven:** Ya sé a dónde va todo esto, necesita tiempo para completar su trabajo, caso contrario el extraer la llave dejaría a su ciudad desprotegida, mantiene la prevalencia de la ciencia alejando a la amenaza mágica, pero si aleja a todo aquello que posee magia o está relacionado con ella, como es que Ahri logro entrar?

**Heimerdinger:** Plantee veinticuatro teorías en mi cabeza pero creo que las más correctas son:

Su especie es inmune a los campos de represión mágica severa

La llave que tiene bajo su control, la mantiene sana y salva de los efectos del campo.

Sea como sea será difícil entregarte esta, ahora mismo, necesitare al menos 2 meses para culminar mi trabajo y además debo completar las investigaciones extras como la tuya y la de la espada, ya que como iniciamos recién la investigación con todo lo mágico la academia me exige varios proyectos simultáneos, hasta la gran convención.

**Vi:** Otra vez, cientos de cerebritos de todo el mundo se juntan a parlotear de sus juguetes nuevos.

**Caitlyn:** Y este año vendrá gente de Zaun, a pesar de la guerra entre las potencias grandes del mundo, el tratado de Sabiduría le permite al personal científico de diversas naciones unirse aquí a comparar inventos para el progreso humano, lo único que sabemos de esta gente es que no experimentan con nada bueno.

**Heimerdinger:** Entonces está decidido, pueden permanecer en la ciudad el tiempo necesario para adquirir la Llave, mientras tanto me ayudaran en mi investigación y colaboraran con las oficiales en el control de la ciudad, si eres atacada de nuevo Ahri ellas te protegerán.

**Ahri:** Muchas gracias.


	11. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

Get Jinxed

"Piltover" – "Academia de investigación / Dirección de documentación"

A los dos días de haber resuelto todo en la estación de policía, Ahri y Riven fueron llevadas a la academia de investigación, se las ubico en diferentes áreas de la academia, por el tipo de investigación en la que colaboraban y por el tipo de "papel" con el que los documentos las identificarían, no eran privadas de libertad para nada, de hecho se les permitía interactuar en cuanto culminaban sus turnos de ayuda, ya que venían de un país distinto tuvieron que cambiar su vestimenta a algo más típico del lugar.

Se le dio un pase de estudiante a Ahri para poder salir a la ciudad y uno de maestra a Riven (Se la hizo pasar por maestra de Educación Física Suplente, los científicos y universitarios en Piltover deben mantener la salud, Mente Sana En Cuerpo Sano)

Los días comenzaron a pasar, pero eso no desvío a Ahri de su deber, sabía que el día de recoger la llave se acercaba, aprovecho el tiempo para adquirir todo tipo de conocimiento posible desde lectura de mapas, primeros auxilios, métodos de supervivencia, hasta las cosas más triviales como manejo de vehículos (no es muy buena en ello). La calma y tranquilidad se terminó una noche que regresaron de patrullar junto a la policía, se encontraban bajando de la patrulla de Caitlyn.

**Vi:** Ven les dije que sería divertido.

**Riven:** Hoy he aprendido cinco maneras diferentes de neutralizar a un ebrio después de una pelea de bar.

**Caitlyn:** Están locas casi nos vomita encima.

**Vi:** Vamos Cait, no seas aguafiestas, una buena paliza para finalizar el día no está nada mal.

**Caitlyn:** Solo por esta dejémoslo en que fue interesante.

Todas parecían haber disfrutado del día menos la última persona en salir del vehículo, casi desmayada, cayó al suelo la agotada Ahri.

**Ahri:** Al fin llegamos, por los dioses no volveré a subir a otro vehículo con Vi al volante, se los juro.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el sector de dormitorios, hasta que vieron una gran explosión salir del edificio de cátedra de la academia.

**Caitlyn:** Y eso?

**Vi**: Debe ser el profesor Ziggs en uno de sus experimentos, déjalo pasar.

**Caitlyn:** No, eso fue en el salón del profesor Heimerdinger.

Se escuchó la risa de una mujer salir del lugar de la explosión, al instante Vi comenzó a sentir dolor en los hombros, algo así como un mal presentimiento, todas fueron, al lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron y al llegar encontraron al profesor en el suelo y frente a el una mujer delgada, su piel era muy blanca y un par de enormes trenzas celestes colgaban de su cabeza.

**Vi:** Jinx! Maldita que haces aquí?

**Jinx:** Sombrerito y Manazas cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Guau Manazas te veo muy bien a pesar de que tire un edificio encima la anterior vez que nos vimos. Por cierto me entere que tienen un juguetito muy interesante en el edificio mas grandote del distrito central, me pregunto si le puedo dar algún uso?

**Caitlyn:** Quedas arrestada por terrorismo en grado uno, detente aquí mismo y entregate o procederé a ejecutarte. (Apuntando su rifle a Jinx)

**Jinx:** Sombrerito ya pasamos por esto, que monótona eres, crees que no vendría preparada, yo que tu le diría a tu amiguita de las colas que se retire de la puerta.

Caitlyn se dio la vuelta enseguida y vio otro explosivo atado a la puerta.

**Caitlyn:** AL SUELO!

Todas se lanzaron por cobertura pero el explosivo no estallo, en ese segundo Jinx tomo una ametralladora y un lanzacohetes que había dejado tras una mesa, finalmente se lanzo por el agujero provocado por la explosión anterior.

**Jinx:** TONTAS!

Se levantaron nuevamente, se notaba en sus caras que estaban muy enojadas y avergonzadas la bandida les había hecho quedar como tontas en un segundo.

**Vi:** Matare a esa maldita, juro que la mato!

**Caitlyn:** Riven ve al sector este de la academia y busca al investigador Jayce, necesitaremos su ayuda, yo me quedare y cuidare al profesor Heimerdinger mientras pido refuerzos, Vi y Ahri ustedes persigan a Jinx pero con cuidado no tomen riesgos innecesarios, pueden usar la patrulla y recuerden "sus vidas son prioridad así que no hagan nada estúpido"

Ahri y Vi se lanzaron por el mismo agujero que Jinx, y corrieron a la patrulla, la criminal había tomado una mochila cohete de uno de los laboratorios, ciertamente su plan de escape estaba bien estructurado.

Comenzaron a recorrer las calles tras Jinx, con Ahri al volante en esta ocasión.

**Vi:** Por suerte las rieles del metro la mantienen en vuelo bajo.

Ante el comentario de Vi, casi como si pudiera leer su mente Jinx maniobro de forma increíble y subió entre las rieles, paso un tren por allí y como una gimnasta profesional Jinx soltó la mochila y cayó sobre el tren en movimiento.

**Ahri:** Otro comentario inteligente en mente?

**Vi:** El tren pasa por la calle comercial, aprovechemos de usar algo como rampa.

Siguieron conduciendo tras el tren, a todo la velocidad que pudieron hasta llegar a la calle mencionada por Vi.

**Vi:** Allí! Usa esas escaleras automáticas como rampa!

Pisando el acelerador a fondo Ahri tomo las escaleras he hizo saltar la patrulla intentando evitar a la asustada gente que presenciaba la persecución.

El impulso fue suficiente para posicionar la patrulla sobre el tren.

**Vi:** Salta!

**Ahri:** Que?

**Vi:** Solo hazlo!

Ambas se lanzaron y cayeron sobre el tren, por suerte la patrulla no mato a nadie al caer y estallar en la calle.

**Ahri:** Cait nos va a matar.

**Vi:** Si no lo hace primero Jinx.

**Jinx:** GUAU! Increíble truco, la cosplayer conduce de maravilla, deberías aprender de ella Manazas.

**Vi:** Cierra el pico.

**Jinx:** Me rompes el corazón Manazas creí que teníamos algo especial buaaaaaaaaa XD.

Vi se lanzó a atacar pero ningún ataque le acertaba, en un intento de puñetazo fallido Ahri se impulsó en los hombros de Vi para acertarle una patada a Jinx.

Pero esta se levantó con una voltereta y de una patada la mando a volar, esta fue atrapada por Vi antes de ser expulsada del tren en movimiento.

**Jinx:** Esa fue buena, linda, pero me temo que no lo suficiente, vamos a divertirnos más te parece?

Apuntando con su ametralladora Jinx comenzó a disparar como si no existiera un mañana.

Lo único que superaba el sonido del tren y la ametralladora juntos era la risa de Jinx, pero las balas de esta eran bloqueadas por Vi que arrodillándose juntos sus brazos a forma de escudo, y Ahri se puso detrás de ella para resistir el impacto y apoyarla con el empuje del impacto.

El mecanismo de enfriamiento del arma detuvo la ametralladora automáticamente, lo que aprovecho la Kumiho para lanzar su orbe mágico.

Pero antes de impactar a una sorprendida Jinx esta salto a otro tren que pasaba cerca del cambio de ruta.

Sin más opción que saltar Vi se lanzó al otro tren también, Ahri uso su impulso espiritual para seguirla.

**Jinx:** Tengo que admitir que eso estuvo cerca Colitas, je que te parece tu nuevo apodo?

**Ahri:** Te lo digo cuando te atrapemos.

**Jinx:** Suerte con eso Colitas.

Nuevamente Ahri ataco con magia haciendo que cada vez más difícil maniobrar a Jinx sobre la ya complicada superficie del tren.

Vi volvió a atacar pero era repelida por pequeñas ráfagas de disparos de Jinx.

La terrorista miro un segundo atrás y se lanzó a un costado del tren sujetándose de una pequeña manija de metal.

**Jinx:** Pasarela al frente bonitas.

El tren pasaba justo debajo de una pasarela delgada de metal.

Ahri la evito saltando con su impulso espiritual y como siempre la delicada Vi la partió de un puñetazo.

Jinx aprovecho para saltar a otro tren, lo cual forzó a la oficial y la "policía voluntaria" a saltar también, pero en esta ocasión el turno era del lanzacohetes "cara pescado", ambas tuvieron que avanzar rápidamente para evadir los cohetazos y acercarse a Jinx, ya a una distancia corta era la oportunidad de atacar.

**Vi:** Te tengo desgraciada!

**Jinx:** Nope no lo creo Manazas.

Con su otro brazo tomo la ametralladora y le disparo al seguro que sujetaba los vagones, lo que hizo que Vi resbalara y no pudiera sujetarse bien, así que Ahri corrió a sujetarla lo que la dejo con ambos brazos ocupados.

**Jinx:** Que pena Colitas, no lograste atraparme, y creo que aquí se acaba nuestro jueguito, chau chau a las dos.

Jinx les apunto a ambas con el lanzacohetes, dispuesta a eliminarlas.

Pero una enorme esfera de energía lanzo a Jinx también a un costado pero esta logro sujetarse.

**Jinx:** Galán de pacotilla esta me las pagas.

En una especie de coche volador conducido por Cait estaban Riven y un hombre alto que sujetaba un enorme martillo dorado que expulsaba rayos, ese era el investigador Jayce.

**Riven:** Sujétense!

Intentaron acercarse para atrapar a sus compañeras y atrapar a la terrorista.

**Jinx:** Colitas.

**Ahri:** ¿?

**Jinx:** En los documentos del profe cabezón mencionaban una llave que parece interesante y que tú la quieres, te reto a un juego, el día en el que los cerebritos expongan sus inventos y cambien la llave por una fuente de energía nueva, voy a ir a robarla para divertirme un poco con ella, así que este es el juego, tu ganas si logras evitar el robo y yo gano si logro conseguirla y escapar con ella.

**Ahri:** Espera…

**Jinx:** Adiosito Colitas nos vemos en dos semanas.

Jinx se soltó del tren haciendo imposible alcanzarla pero lograron rescatar a Ahri y a Vi.

Ya en tierra, todos juntos se miraban con una cara de preocupación.

**Caitlyn:** Entonces ella vendrá a robar la llave, que haremos para evitarlo?

**Ahri:** La esperaremos.


	12. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

Preparando el Escenario

"Piltover" – "Hospital General"

Después de recibir el reto por parte de Jinx, fueron a ver al profesor Heimerdinger que fue llevado al hospital tras el ataque en la academia.

Fueron llevadas por Jayce, quien se presentó ante Ahri.

**Jayce:** Soy Investigador y científico, me dedico a la investigación en el campo de la energía, tuve el honor de trabajar durante las etapas iniciales del proyecto del profesor Heimerdinger, ahora me dedico a perfeccionar sistemas de seguridad, combatir el crimen al estilo "súper héroe" y cortejar damas hermosas.

**Ahri:** Lo último está de más, pero me alegra saber que contamos con más ayuda, me preocupa el estado del profesor, ojala se encuentre bien.

Ahri se había encariñado con el viejo cascarrabias desde el primer momento y durante la colaboración que le hizo sobre magia, llegando a ser lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido, las de su especie suelen criarse solas desde que son abandonadas por sus madres a las primeras semanas de su nacimiento, los seres espirituales son bastante independientes desde temprana edad.

Ya en el hospital, se dirigieron a la sala de pacientes, tras varios pasillos y cinco proposiciones de matrimonio rechazadas por Riven por parte de Jayce, llegaron al cuarto del profesor, entraron pero fueron recibidos por el usual mal genio del investigador.

**Heimerdinger:** Por última vez no necesito mas inyecciones, maldita sea estoy bien.

**Riven:** Eso responde a nuestras preocupaciones.

**Heimerdinger:** Oh, jóvenes no necesitan preocuparse, soy demasiado resistente como para que una explosión me mate así como si nada.

Esperen un momento, Jayce que rayos haces aquí, por tu culpa perdí tres secretarias y doce asistentes, las pobres se marcharon por depresión, cuando rompías con ellas.

**Jayce:** Solo vine a ver cómo te encontrabas viejito.

**Riven:** Que paso en la academia profesor, porque lo ataco esa criminal?

**Heimerdinger:** Alguien ha estado generando aberturas en la base de datos de la academia, cualquiera con conocimiento básico en computación podría entrar.

**Caitlyn:** Jinx abrió la seguridad.

**Jayce:** No lo creo ella no puede abrir las puertas a las que no les puede disparar, así que se debió infiltrar después de que la apertura se realizó.

**Vi:** Alguien más está husmeando donde no debe.

**Riven:** Y que coincidencia que sea cuando la convención de científicos se acerca.

**Heimerdinger:** Solo debemos tener cuidado, no quiero molestarlos más, dejemos a la policía seguir con su trabajo y yo saldré de aquí, para seguir con la preparación de mi proyecto, ni siquiera se atrevan a sugerir que se cancele la convención pues si la gente de Zaun se entera que tenemos deficiencias en nuestro sistema, no solo seremos un chiste en la comunidad científica, sino que sus aliados los Noxianos podrán aprovechar eso para iniciar una invasión informática primero y luego militar.

**Caitlyn:** Seguirá siendo un secreto entonces, Jayce encárgate de reparar el sistema lo antes posible, yo y Vi nos encargaremos de revisar las tres instalaciones del sistema Abstergo y la central que les da energía.

**Ahri:** Y nosotras?

**Heimerdinger:** Ustedes irán de compras.

**Ahri:** ¿Perdón que dijo?

**Heimerdinger:** Consigan vestidos de Gala, me acompañaran en la fiesta de recepción a los científicos, necesito la mayor cantidad de gente allí, hare una solicitud a la policía para que nos puedan ceder los servicios de las oficiales Vi y Caitlyn, las necesito en la cena también, la máxima seguridad posible, no me atrevo a dejar a las mente más brillantes de Runaterra con la gente de Zaun.

**Jayce:** …Yo…..

**Heimerdinger:** Maldición tú también puedes venir, pero nada de distracciones o te pateare yo mismo.

**Jayce:** Ok, no le quitare el ojo al personal científico, por cierto señorita Riven no le gustaría…..

**Riven:** No pasara, así que resígnate.

**Jayce:** T.T

Con consejo de Caitlyn, encontraron vestimenta, adecuada (Dejo a su criterio e imaginación la vestimenta de Gala de nuestras protagonistas solo mencionare el color, por cierto fueron aconsejadas por Caitlyn ya que Vi tiene un gusto extraño para la moda).

Todos se pusieron a trabajar en lo suyo, la seguridad se reforzó de manera drástica, el comisionado de policía le otorgó el permiso a Caitlyn y a Vi para trabajar junto a Heimerdinger, y Jayce coloco cientos de mecanismos de defensa en las instalaciones de seguridad anti magia y reviso varias veces la cámara de la llave para asegurarse que Jinx no se haya infiltrado y colocado alguna trampa para asegurar su robo.

Finalmente llegaron las delegaciones de los distintos países, Caitlyn no le quito el ojo de encima a los infames científicos Zaunitas, entre ellos destacaban tres una portaba una extraña mascara los otros dos parecía incomodos y nerviosos, uno parecía ser un hombre de edad avanzada con patillas muy grandes y cabello muy largo, finalmente el tercero era un hombre alto y fornido su piel era muy clara, además estos traían consigo muchas cajas del tamaño de un hombre y una caja enorme.

De a poco los científicos acomodaron sus cosas en el coliseo gigantesco, en diferentes estantes. 

"Piltover" – "Giga Domo"

Al día siguiente el momento al fin llego, la noche era iluminada con reflectores gigantescos, todos llegaron en trajes muy elegantes, tanto Humanos, como Yordles e incluso aquellos de otras especies, Ahri se presentó con un vestido color blanco y Riven uno verde oscuro, ambas entraron una a cada lado del pequeño Heimerdinger (el profe con un mini traje XD), era un salón gigantesco y muy elegante, llegaron Vi, Caitlyn y Jayce.

**Vi:** Esto es un asco, detesto esta ropa (aprovecho para pedirles que vean el nuevo skin de Vi Galante)

**Caitlyn:** Porque no te puedes poner un vestido como las mujeres normales y quitarte esos enormes guanteletes, sin importar cuanto se los decore siguen siendo molestos para estas actividades.

**Jayce:** Calma damas, estamos en labor de vigilancia y creo que ya divise mi objetivo, con permiso.

Como es costumbre en estos eventos comenzaron los bailes, a lo que Jayce no pudo desaprovechar para pedirle a Riven bailar con él, tras las insistencias del investigador al final acepto.

Hasta que tras un par de piezas, el científico de grandes patillas, le pidió a Jayce que le permitiera bailar con Riven, de mala gana acepto por cortesía.

Heimerdinger se acercó a Caitlyn que estaba tomando una copa y le pregunto.

**Heimerdinger:** Alguna cosa fuera de lo normal?

**Caitlyn:** No profesor, pero…..

**Heimerdinger:** Pero?

**Caitlyn:** Algunos oficiales encontraron, ciertos componentes raros en una bodega fuera de este lugar, entre ellos estaban fragmentos de Cristalita, polvo de Tectita y hielo Faerico, alguno de estos le suena?

**Heimerdinger:** Todos, son compuestos para crear inhibidores de genoma, se prohibió su uso pues hace cuarenta años los mutantes lo usaban para cambiar su aspecto de forma temporal, evadir los controles fronterizos y entrar a Piltover, ya en la ciudad lo usaban para cometer fechorías y que no se los reconozca durante las búsquedas policiales.

**Caitlyn:** Entonces, tenemos a alguien aquí que no es realmente como se ve.

**Heimerdinger:** Ciertamente, pasaremos a las exposiciones muy pronto así que sigue alerta, y dile a Vi que se comporte, los bocadillos no son ilimitados.

Mientras tanto Riven seguía bailando con el desconocido científico Zaunita, hasta que este comenzó a olisquearla de forma extraña, y le dijo.

**¿?:** Tanto tiempo sin oler ese aroma, hueles igual a él excepto que el huele a quimicos, eso quiere decir que tú debes ser Riven.

**Riven:** Tu…no puede ser Warwick, pero tu forma, como es que tu….

**Warwick:** Eso no importa Riven, sabes, Singed te extraña mucho.

Warwick soltó a una paralizada Riven y se marchó.

Mientras tanto en otra esquina del salón el científico de la máscara se le acerco a Heimerdinger.

**¿?:** Tiempo ha pasado Heimer, como te trata la vida aquí?

**Heimerdinger:** Me ha tratado bien, al parecer también a ti Viktor, que tramas ahora?

**Viktor:** Cosas, cosas grandes colega científico, espero con ansias tu exposición.

**Heimerdinger:** Y yo la tuya.

Ahri estaba agotada en una esquina del salón, no había parado de bailar con cada científico atraído por su belleza.

La hora de las exposiciones había llegado, todos se movieron al domo, había todo tipo de inventos, desde los mas útiles hasta los mas locos, ya en el estrado Viktor expuso el contenido de esa caja enorme que trajeron antes, era un robot amarillo enorme.

**Viktor:** He aquí el ultimo avance en robótica, producido en Zaun, este es el proyecto Blitzcrank.

**Científico:** En un análisis externo o a simple vista, no se ve muy impresionante, colega Viktor.

**Viktor:** Este es especial colega, hemos logrado crear Robots con alma.

Todos los científicos quedaron estupefactos, ninguno creía lo que escucho.

**Heimerdinger:** Eso es pasarse de la raya, jugar a ser Dios, no me lo creo.

**Científico:** Como puede probarlo!

**Viktor:** Simple, este posee su propia reserva de Mana, pueden usar analizadores, no existe criatura viva que no posea mana, y esta máquina la posee, si observan los planos notaran que no se le ha puesto una fuente externa.

Las exposiciones continuaron, con el pasar del tiempo la ausencia de los científicos Zaunitas, se hizo notar, habían desaparecido.

**Caitlyn:** No tenían varias cajas más?

**Jayce:** Su única exposición programada era la del proyecto Blitzcrank.

Entonces, un curioso sonido salió del bolsillo de Jayce.

**Jayce:** El comunicador, algo paso en la fuente de energía.

**Riven:** No creo que esto sea bueno.

**Jayce:** Hola? Que paso?

**¿?:** Sabes que paso? Lo que te atravesó!

**Jayce:** Que?

**Jinx:** Tu seguridad, no es muy buena galán de cuarta, ciento doce guardias y ninguno fue reto, me estoy acercando al cuarto de la Llave, creo que tardare veinte minutos más, dile a Colitas que la extraño.

Se juntaron todos y decidieron partir a la central de energía, pero al salir vieron muchas de esas cajas que los Zaunitas habían traído, estaban dispersas en las calles.

**Heimerdinger:** Debieron ser los empleados que las descargaron, los que las repartieron mientras todos se centran en la central y las centrales del sistema Abstergo.

Otro llamado surgió, solo que en esta ocasión, era el comunicador de Caitlyn.

**Caitlyn:** Informen.

**Oficial:** En los tres generadores sheriff

**Caitlyn:** Que pasa en los tres generadores?

**Oficial:** Nos atacan, un tipo enorme en el Sur, una especie de hombre lobo en Noreste y un robot enorme en el Noroeste, necesitamos ayuda es una carnicería.

**Vi:** Maldita sea, Cait debemos separarnos.

**Caitlyn:** Bien, no tenemos opción, Vi encárgate del sur, yo me dirigiré al Noroeste, y Jayce ve Noreste.

**Riven:** Iré con Jayce, conozco a ese "hombre lobo" y necesito cerciorarme de algo.

**Caitlyn:** Esta bien, mientras tanto, profesor diríjase por favor a su laboratorio, nosotros nos encargaremos.

**Heimerdinger:** Si, de todos modos tengo un asunto pendiente en el laboratorio.

**Ahri:** Eso me deja a Jinx, yo me encargare.

**Vi:** Ten cuidado.

**Riven:** Por favor cuídate Ahri.

**Heimerdinger:** Evita morirte niña, los jóvenes no deben irse antes que los viejos.

**Jayce:** Bien todos listos, Suerte.

Cada uno tomo su camino, Caitlyn se fue en la patrulla, Vi tomo "´prestado un Auto", Riven y Jayce se fueron en el prototipo de auto volador de Jayce, finalmente Ahri tomo la moto patrulla y se marchó.

**Ahri:** Quieres a Colitas, pues te daré a Colitas.

"Piltover" – "Laboratorio de Heimerdinger"

El pequeño profesor, llego a su laboratorio y vio a Viktor parado frente a el.

**Viktor:** ¿Comenzamos Colega?


	13. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ Cap13

Notas del autor: Pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto con estos capítulos, como todos aquellos que se dedican a la escritura, ocasionalmente tengo bloqueos de inspiración, además que los estudios me han tenido ligeramente ocupado, y finalmente he estado trabajando en el FanFic dedicado a la historia de Syndra, así que pido su paciencia y comprensión.

Capítulo 13

Liberando el Caos

"Piltover" – "Torre Abstergo Noroeste"

Caitlyn estaciono la patrulla en la entrada de la torre, y con prisa corrió hacia el salón central, aprovecho antes mientras estaba en la patrulla, para cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo para luchar pues un vestido de gala no es exactamente lo ideal para una escaramuza, a su paso pudo ver a muchos policías tendidos en el suelo, la mayoría inconsciente, se detuvo para intentar preguntare a uno.

**Caitlyn:** Cual es el estado de bajas?

**Oficial:** Ninguna sheriff, la maquina entro corriendo como una locomotora y aplasto todo a su paso, no pudimos detenerlo, su blindaje es muy resistente, comenzó a lanzar cargas eléctricas de su cuerpo y nos inmovilizo a todos, debe apresurarse, no tardará en llegar al núcleo del campo defensivo.

**Caitlyn:** Lo hizo bien oficial, junten a los heridos y llamen a las ambulancias yo me encargo del resto.

Continuo subiendo la torre hasta poder darle alcance al robot, pero ya era tarde Blitzcrank había logrado destrozar la computadora que manipulaba el campo.

Lo cual provoco en las calles un caos increíble, las cajas posicionadas por los asistentes de los "científicos" reventaron, liberando criaturas de forma humanoide, cubiertas de carne podrida y mana corrompido, estas comenzaron a atacar a la gente y a rebasar a los pocos oficiales en las calles.

La única forma de recuperar, la protección anti magia era reactivar de forma manual la torre, pero entre el sistema de activación y ella se interponía Blitzcrank.

El robot la miro fijamente, y se posiciono de forma que mostraba que estaba listo para combatir, Caitlyn comenzó a dispararle con todo lo que tenía, pero la idea de atravesar ese blindaje era bastante inefectiva, de un instante a otro Blitzcrank sorprendió a la sheriff abriendo la compuerta en su pecho y disparando un brazo robótico sujeto al robot por una cuerda, esta mano tomo a la sheriff del cinturón y la atrajo hacia él, al tenerla cerca le encajo un gancho que mando a volar a Caitlyn, dejándola casi inconsciente, de haberla noqueado, la hubiera aplastado de forma inevitable, pero logro evadir el pisotón que Blitzcrank antes de que la destrozara cuando cayó al suelo, tomo su arma nuevamente y se puso tras una columna para evitar el agarre, cargo su arma con cartuchos especiales, estos tenia munición perforante, y trato de dispararle pero este comenzó a lanzar vapor y camino muy rápido, de un choque destrozo la columna y casi golpea a Caitlyn, que de un salto evito el daño, comenzó a disparar, y a perforar de a poco al robot, pero no era suficiente, su coraza era muy dura, tenía que derribarlo de alguna manera así que se le ocurrió una estrategia suicida, espero a que el enorme robot lance su brazo robótico otra vez, se dejó sujetar, del cinturón nuevamente, pero ahora evadió el puño de su agresor, aun con la compuerta abierta Caitlyn lanzo unos cartuchos dentro del robot y se lanzó hacia atrás, esta munición reventó dentro de Blitzcrank, abriendo un agujero en su blindaje, dentro se podía observar un aparato brillante, Caitlyn reconoció el artefacto como un reseteador de funcionamiento, un objeto que se usa para controlar maquinas cuya inteligencia artificial se arruino y no son reprogramables, quizá si lograba extraer el aparato, lograría razonar con la maquina ya que según Viktor posee alma, y no sería necesario hacer uso de ese aparato si es que el robot estuviera de acuerdo en cooperar con él.

Se le acerco a toda prisa, evadiendo el brazo mecánico, y le salto encima, se sujetó de la base del agujero ubicado en la compuerta de Blitzcrank e intento tomar el dispositivo, pero en una maniobra desesperada soltó una descarga eléctrica de gran potencia, que dejo casi paralitica a Caitlyn y la mando a volar muy lejos estrellándola con la pared.

El enorme robot se le acerco a la ya casi acabada oficial, y la tomo del cuello con la intención de rematarla de un puñetazo, entonces Caitlyn vio unos engranajes rodar dentro del hoyo en la coraza de Blitzcrank, tomo un cargador de su rifle que se encontraba en su cinturón de munición y lo lanzo en la abertura justo en el lugar en el que los engranajes giraban, el cargador se trabo y comenzó a ser presionado, esta misma presión genero chispas y eso combinado con el golpe de las partes de metal dispararon las balas dentro de Blitzcrank, haciendo que este suelte a Caitlyn y caiga al suelo.

Con un último esfuerzo la Sheriff tomo el dispositivo y lo arranco, luego intento activar el sistema de forma manual pero este no respondía y ella ya no tenía más fuerzas, para su desgracia la ciudad estaba en peligro también, pues al notar la caída de uno de los campo anti magia, el contenido de las cajas que los Zaunitas ubicaron en la ciudad comenzó a reaccionar.

"Piltover" – "Calles de la ciudad"

Las cajas comenzaron a sacudirse, algunas personas se acercaron a ver que podría ser lo que empuja desde adentro.

Entonces las cajas reventaron, liberando a unas criaturas, que parecían un hibrido entre zombie y máquina, (No se preocupen, no convierten a nadie si lo muerden, solo lo despedazan hasta la muerte) estas "cosas", atacaron a los civiles, las calles se convertían en una enorme carnicería, la caída de los sistemas de defensa eran lo único que podría acabar con estas criaturas, pero al parecer las tres torres habían sido desactivadas, una ya no podría reactivarse ni con el sistema manual, y las otras dos aún están apagadas, las cosas se estaban tornando más y más negras para la ciudad.

"Piltover" – "Torre Abstergo Noreste"

Con todas sus fuerzas se encontraba Jayce pisando el acelerador de su vehículo volador, las calles abajo eran un caos, Riven solo podía retener su rabia y sus ganas bajar a luchar para ayudar a la gente, lamentablemente si no se centraban en intentar reactivar la torre las cosas se pondrían peor, tendrían que confiar en las pocas fuerzas policiales para salvar a la gente.

**Jayce:** Llegaremos en diez minutos.

**Riven:** …

**Jayce:** Pasa algo?

**Riven:** Que nunca se cansan de hacerle daño a la gente?

**Jayce:** El profesor Heimerdinger me comento que eres de origen Noxiano, ¿fuiste parte del ejercito?

**Riven:** Si, por unos años fui parte de la elite carmesí, me uní al ejército en busca de gloria y por un tiempo creí que la mejor forma de obtenerla era luchando, pero cuando pasas de pelear por defender a tu país a pelear solo para masacrar al resto, comienzas a seder cada vez mas a la sed de sangre, por suerte logre escapar de ello a tiempo, aun no creo ser capaz de ver a mis ancestros a la cara cuando pase a mejor vida, por eso quiero ayudar a Ahri, quiero salvar tantas vidas como pueda y sobre todo arrancar ese cáncer que atormenta al mundo y a mi persona.

**Jayce:** Buscar venganza, no es bueno Riven, te acabara consumiendo y hará tu carga más pesada, además que ahora estas persiguiendo un ideal noble junto a una compañera, en algunas ocasiones la mejor manera de redimirse es reconocer tus errores y apoyarte en la gente que está a tu lado, así que recuerda que si sientes que tu pasado es mucho para ti siempre puedes contar con Ahri, Vi, Caitlyn y pues conmigo también, estamos por arriesgar nuestras vidas juntos así que ¿eso nos hace amigos no te parece?

Un silencio entre ambos se hizo presente hasta que llegaron y al bajar del vehículo.

**Riven:** Jayce.

**Jayce:** Mmm?

**Riven:** Gracias….aprecio mucho tu apoyo.

Lo único que hizo Jayce fue levantar el pulgar y dar una sonrisa, tras ese momento de camaradería, se pusieron serios nuevamente, sabían que debían concentrarse en el enemigo que las esperaba en la torre.

Antes de entrar debían pasar por un enorme jardín, ya que la torre estaba ubicada en la zona especializada en botánica de la ciudad, por lo cual el jardín era más como una selva, con un camino de asfalto que guiaba a la enorme torre.

Riven se cambió en el auto y tomo su espada rota, Jayce solo se llevó su enorme Martillo/Cañón, ambos avanzaron con mucha prisa, vieron lo que ocurrió en la ciudad y temían que la puerta trasera hubiera cedido a las criaturas, era imperativo que reactivaran la torre, a medida que se acercaban a un claro se podían notar cuerpos en el suelo, sin duda Warwick había estado allí, los pobres hombres fueron degollados y partidos en dos.

Entonces Riven levanto su brazo indicándole a Jayce que se detuviera.

**Riven: **Escuche algo.

**Jayce: **Alguien nos observa.

Avanzaron un poco hasta el centro del claro, allí había una pila de cadáveres, al parecer Warwick los había apilado allí, Jayce se acercó primero, de apoco noto un pequeño movimiento entre los cuerpos.

**Jayce:** ATRÁS!

De los cadáveres salió Warwick, ya en su forma de lobo, si Jayce no hubiera retrocedido el hombre lobo le hubiera arrancado la tráquea de un mordisco, al fallar su salto paso a empujar a Riven y corrió al área más boscosa, ella se levantó con ayuda de Jayce y lo persiguieron, su velocidad era increíble, llegaron a un punto en el que los había perdido, lo siguieron buscando pero ahora si los embosco bien, le cayó encima a Riven e intento morderla pero ella movió su cabeza para evitar los ataques, entonces Jayce logro darle un martillazo en el abdomen para alejarlo de su presa, a lo que Warwick respondió abalanzándose sobre el investigador llegando a arañarle el pecho y generando un sangrado muy profundo, Jayce perdió el equilibrio a lo que fue atacado nuevamente, pero Riven lo salvo en esta ocasión llegando a cortar a Warwick en un hombro, haciendo que este corra nuevamente fuera de su alcance.

**Warwick:** Patéticas presas no me dan ni para empezar la caza.

Jayce se puso en pie nuevamente y comenzó a disparar esferas de energía desde su cañón.

**Riven: **A que le disparas?

**Jayce:** Esta cerca lo presiento es como si tuviera una marca encima, mi sangre lo atraerá, como a cualquier bestia, atácalo cuando vuelva a lanzárseme.

Se pusieron espala a espalda y siguieron avanzando pero en dirección a la torre, se podía escuchar a la distancia los pasos de Warwick, en un instante lejos en otro muy cerca, era atormentadoramente preocupante, pero no vino de izquierda o derecha le cayó de arriba, mordió a Riven en el hombro y de una patada lanzo a Jayce.

Sus poderosas mandíbulas casi le parten totalmente la clavícula a Riven, la lanzo nuevamente al suelo y se escapó de su alcance.

**Warwick:** Jajajaja, tu sangre es dulce Riven, me temo que no le daré el gusto a Singed de experimentar con ella.

**Jayce:** Va a matarnos antes de lograr hacerle daño.

**Riven**; Estos árboles nos estorban, voy a partirlos para darnos visibilidad.

Riven se concentró en sostener su espada con el brazo que aun no podía mover, acumulo su energía y volvió a hacer enorme su espada, con un fuerte azote libero la energía para llevarse una enorme cantidad de árboles, Warwick se movió entre los árboles que caían, con mucha habilidad intentando abalanzarse sobre Riven nuevamente, pero recibió un martillazo en el estómago por parte de Jayce, lo que lo hizo volar hacia atrás.

Riven se lanzó para atacar a Warwick quien repelió sus golpes, sus ataques eran predecibles por las heridas que le provoco a Riven.

**Warwick:** Es hora de acabar con esto Riven, tengo hambre.

El hombre lobo, le corto profundamente en la pierna de un arañazo a Riven, lo cual ralentizo bastante, aprovecho esto para atacar a Jayce, con velocidad cegadora, se le lanzo encima inmovilizándolo, y soltándole zarpazos continuos, este solo logró evadir los golpes letales, pero ya lo tenía casi muerto, sangraba profusamente.

**Warwick:** Y ahora? El FINAL.

El arañazo de gracia, se acercaba, pero este se detuvo, al ver atrás Warwick noto que tenía clavada la espada de Riven en la espalda, comenzó a tambalearse, intento acercarse a Riven para atacarla, pero Jayce medio moribundo tomo su martillo y clavo de un martillazo la espada de Riven más profundo en el cuerpo de Warwick.

**Jayce:** Te confiaste, animal.

**Riven:** Espero, que te pudras en el infierno.

Con su brazo tomo, la espada que estaba profundamente hincada en la carne del cazador y concentrando su energía la hizo crecer nuevamente, acabando con el hombre lobo.

Warwick solo lamentaba su descuido, si hubiera acabado con ellos en lugar de jugar con su presa, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, en un habiente así su victoria era inminente.

Cayó su cuerpo al suelo, y solo pudo despedirse con una risa macabra, pues al final había logrado su objetivo.

**Warwick:** Jejeje, al final yo gano, su ciudad será masacrada, el ejército Noxiano tomara lo poco que quede de ustedes.

Riven, tomo a Jayce del brazo y se dispuso a alejarse de Warwick, si tenía preguntas, la oportunidad de hacerlas había desaparecido, a medida que se acercaban a la torre notaban ruidos cada vez más fuertes venir del sentido contrario, aclarándose la vista Riven noto que del bosque venían muchas de esas criaturas, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, el dolor que provenía de la herida que le provoco Warwick era casi insoportable, además que Jayce estaba casi inconsciente y tenía que arrastrarlo del brazo, como se cargaría a un ebrio.

En un último esfuerzo teniendo casi a toque a las criaturas, entraron a la torre y Riven la aseguro muy bien usando su espada como objeto para trancar la puerta.

Dejo a Jayce sentado en una esquina de la sala de control central, y noto que Warwick no solo había apagado el sistema sino que destruyó el mecanismo de activación manual.

**Riven:** Maldita sea….maldita sea…

**Jayce: ** ¿Que paso Riven?

**Riven:** El maldito destrozo el sistema.

**Jayce:** Aun tenemos esperanza, si no podemos reactivar de forma manual, aún queda la activación forzosa, una torre al menos…..(tosiendo algo de sangre)…necesitamos una torre para que fuerce energía al resto, y que la central de energía emita, mucho poder.

Dicho eso cayo desmayado, había perdido mucha sangre, y Riven no se alejaba de estar igual a él, muriendo y rodeados de criaturas voraces, las esperanza se ambos se apoya en sus compañeros.

"Piltover" – "Torre Abstergo Sur"

Atropellando a cada criatura que estaba en su camino, Vi no bajaba el ritmo, debía apurarse en llegar.

Ella vio que el enorme portón de la torre está cerrado y muchas criaturas estaban acumuladas en la entrada, dejo el auto en marcha y se subió sobre la capota del auto, de un golpe bien propinado en el costado lateral del coche este comenzó a soltar combustible, Vi saco un encendedor de su bolsillo, lo prendio y lo arrojo al rastro de combustible, mientras ella atravesaba el muro y la puerta de un salto, se pudo escuchar una enorme explosión, en la puerta, aunque esta no se abrió, se dejaron de escuchar los quejidos de las criaturas afuera.

**Vi.** Gane algo de tiempo.

Continuo avanzando, los pasillos del lugar parecían hechos de acero, todo recubierto de metal, ciertamente era una estructura extraña, reflectores y metal.

Ella llego hasta, la planta alta en la cámara centra, dos cuartos antes del salón del mecanismo, en el gigantesco salón pudo observar en una esquina a los pobres guardia de la torre, muy aterrorizados, eran como treinta y dos, de una esquina se les acerco un hombre enorme, color morado, tenía una enorme cuchilla de carnicero en la mano derecha.

**¿?:** A Mundo le aburrio el otro policía, Mundo no pudo despellejarlo vivo, ahora Mundo necesita Nuevo voluntario para experimentos.

Los pobres oficiales se daban por muertos, nunca le ganaría a "eso", pero entonces…..

**Vi:** Hey tu Cabron enorme, si buscas un reto ven a por mí, ya me aburrí de tanta gala y evento, necesito me propio entretenimiento.

Mundo lanzo su enorme cuchillo, pero Vi lo evado al instante, ambos corrieron uno al otro con los puños levantados, era más que obvio que allí iba a correr sangre, los ataque de la abominación eran lentos pero poderosos, de un puñetazo, desestabilizo a Vi le encajo tres puñetazos más a la cabeza, pero como si no doliera Vi le respondió con una serie de gachos y golpes largos, volándole un diente a Mundo, entonces este se abalanzo sobre ella, pero lo evito da un salto, con una sonrisa en el rostro Vi solo pudo decirle mientras levantaba las manos en pose de exclamación.

**Vi:** HEY, HEY, HEY TENEMOS EL ESCENARIO PERFECTO PARA LUCHAR, ES UNA PENA QUE NO HAYA TANTA GENTE PARA DISFRUTAR EL SHOW!


	14. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ Cap14

Capítulo 14

Proteger y Servir

"Piltover" – "Torre Abstergo Sur"

**Vi:** HEY, HEY, HEY TENEMOS EL ESCENARIO PERFECTO PARA LUCHAR, ES UNA PENA QUE NO HAYA TANTA GENTE PARA DISFRUTAR EL SHOW!

Ante la provocación de Vi, el enorme mundo se acercó muy enojado.

**Dr. Mundo:** Mundo te va a destrozar!

Comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, ataque tras ataque, los guardias solo podían observar, intervenir seria suicidio, de un cabezazo Vi fue derribada, y recibió un pisotón en el suelo, antes de recibir el segundo lo evadió y se levantó propinándole al enorme monstruo varios puñetazos en la cara y en el abdomen, haciéndolo sangrar.

**Dr. Mundo:** Mundo enojado!

La criatura comenzó a liberar una energía a su alrededor, eran como llamas que aunque no quemaban le provocaban mucho dolor a Vi, esta respondió cargando energía en sus guanteletes, y liberándola en feroces puñetazos que al impactar liberaban lo cargado, ambos sangraban profusamente de sus respectivas frentes.

**Oficiales:** Vamos Vi tu puedes!, Acabalo!

Daba la impresión de que la Vigilante de Piltover tenia las de ganar, cada puñetazo que le daba a Mundo lo debilitaba mas y mas, pero antes de darle el golpe de gracia, este comenzó a regenerar sus heridas.

**Vi:** Pero que rayos?

El enorme mundo comenzó a reir y entro en un estado frenético, ataco sin piedad a Vi, hasta dejarla tendida en el suelo.

**Dr. Mundo:** Tú no puedes ganar a Mundo, Mundo es fuerte, Mundo es grande, Mundo es Mundo.

Comenzó a retirarse pero Vi no se lo iba a permitir.

**Vi:** Hey, monstruo no escuche la campana.

Levantándose Vi volvió a atacar, como si el enorme dolor producido por los golpes no la afectara, de hecho era más rápida peleando que antes, golpe tras golpe, Mundo quedo como auto abollado, puñetazo tras puñetazo, los golpes iban y venían, hasta que de un buen gancho Mundo salió volando y cayo inconsciente, Vi solo levanto el brazo y lo dejo elevado.

**Oficial 1:** Vi?

**Vi:** …..

**Oficial 2: **Es inútil

**Oficial 1:** ¿Por qué?

**Oficial 2:** Ella esta inconsciente

El cuerpo de Vi cayó al suelo, el resto de los oficiales puso barricadas y reactivaron la torre, aunque la carencia de las otras dos, hacía imposible la detención de los monstruos en la ciudad, además los de la puerta habían logrado atravesar el portón de la torre, solo quedaba defender y esperar la reactivación forzada.

"Piltover" – "Torre Abstergo / Central de alimentación"

Escalón por escalón, Ahri subía la torre, antes de entrar unos policías le habían regalado un chaleco anti balas ligero, un par de guantes que suelen usar las fuerzas de asalto de la ciudad y rodillera para las piernas, que acoplo sobre la camiseta roja, los jeans azules y las botas que se puso al cambiarse el vestido de gala.

Entonces llego al salón de la llave, allí la esperaba Jinx, sentada agarrando la llave y jugueteando con ella como lo haría un niño con un nuevo juguete.

**Ahri:** Entrégame esa llave Jinx, aquí se acaba.

**Jinx**: Tus palabras me rompen el corazón colitas, tras aquella noche salvaje sobre el tren creí que me extrañabas.

**Ahri:** Me temo que no Jinx, si no vas a entregarme la llave tendré que quitártela.

**Jinx:** Ven linda, vamos a jugar.

La terrorista puso la llave en uno los diversos bolsillo que portaba, y comenzó a disparar con su ametralladora, Ahri tomo cobertura tras una columna, espero al lapso de enfriamiento para salir y lanzar su esfera espiritual, Jinx la evadió y cambio a Cara pescado par dispararle un cohetazo a la Kumiho, pero ella se lanzó un costado para evadirlo y lanzar sus llamas azules, Jinx también corrió a un costado para evitar el ataque, se detuvo y saco una pistola celeste de una de sus fundas, y disparo un rayo láser que dejo casi paralizada a Ahri.

**Jinx:** Te tengo colitas.

Volvió a dispararle a Ahri pero en esta ocasión con un cohete enorme, que curiosamente salió del pequeño caño de Cara pescado.

**Jinx:** Sayonara Baby!

Con el impacto casi inminente Ahri se lanzó con su impulso espiritual para evitarlo, cuando este impacto en la pared de Acero reforzado, se abrió un agujero enorme.

**Jinx:** Casi, por poco y te borro del mapa colitas Good Job XD.

Ahri aprovecho esto par abalanzarse sobre su enemiga pero esta solo le dijo…

**Jinx:** Caíste colitas XP.

En medio impulso observo el suelo y vio unos objetos en forma de granada pero su seguro parecía la cabeza de un perro.

Ella lo piso por accidente y esa cabeza de pero le mordió la pierna, inmovilizándola, entonces la terrorista la golpeo en la frente con la empuñadura del lanzacohetes, dejándola inconsciente por unos segundos, al despertar rápido vio a Jinx tomar un ascensor, al parecer tenía planeado huir por la azotea.

Se levantó he intento alcanzarla pero no pudo, así que tuvo que correr al otro extremo del edificio para tomar otro ascensor, entro y comenzó su ascenso, el edificio tenia forma de dos torres y lo que las unía era el enorme salón en el que se ubicaba la llave y un pasaje en la azotea, por lo tanto Jinx podía observar como Ahri subía en el ascensor del edificio del frente, tomo nuevamente su ametralladora y comenzó a dispararle a los cables que elevaban el ascensor, cuando estuvo a punto de caer Ahri salto al frente y de un impulso espiritual se votó nuevamente atrás pero en esta ocasión se agarró de las cuerdas.

**Ahri:** Maldita seas Jinx, cuando te atrape te juro que….

La ráfaga de balazos no terminaba, la kumiho tuvo que ser muy rápida en subir, de salto en salto llego a la azotea casi al mismo tiempo que Jinx.

**Jinx:** (aplaudiendo) Muy buena colitas si que eres una atleta, como premio te dejare ver algo increíble.

Jinx apunto atrás de ella y en el tejado, bajo una enorme manta, se encontraba algo parecido a un avión.

**Ahri:** Y eso?

**Jinx:** Este gran traste de aquí, es un nuevo modelo de avión, basado en el del piloto Yordle, Corki pero hecho para humanos y tu querida colitas tendrás el honor de verme escapar en él.

Corriendo por el pasillo que conectaba ambas azoteas Ahri corrió para evitar que Jinx llegase al vehículo pero una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la terrorista.

**Jinx:** No te parece muy obvio Colitas?

**Ahri:** Maldición.

Unas cargas explosivas ubicadas en el pasillo desmoronaron la única forma de llegar a evitar el escape.

Ahri junto cuanta energía espiritual pudo y se disparó con el impulso espiritual, pero Jinx ya se encontraba en la nave y despegando, en un último esfuerzo se tomó de la cola del avión.

Jinx le apunto con el lanza cohetes.

**Jinx:** Bien jugado pero ahora yo te gane Colitas XD

**Ahri:** No me vas a disparar.

**Jinx:** Que te hace creer que no lo hare.

**Ahri:** Porque te volaras a ti misma si le disparas al avión.

**Jinx:** ….O.O…Creo que no pensé bien esa parte.

Antes de que cambiara a su ametralladora, Ahri logro subir al avión y patear a Jinx, esta salió despedido y apenas evito caer del avión y posicionarse en un ala, ambas combatieron sobre el vehículo. (Me recuerda un poco a las escenas de Padre de Familia en las que Peter peleaba con ese enorme Pollo amarillo XD), la palanca del vehículo se giro a la izquierda, haciendo que el avión haga una vuelta de barril, a lo que ambas se sujetaron para evitar caer.

**Jinx:** Voy a vomitar T.T

**Ahri:** Ni se te ocurra, te mato, te juro que te mato si lo haces.

El avión, recupero su posición y se nivelo nuevamente, a lo que ambas continuaron con su refriega, Jinx tomo a Ahri y le dio un cabezazo, y un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que esta pierda el aire, antes de recibir un golpe más, Ahri evadió el siguiente ataque y le dio con la rodilla en el estómago y el codo en la espalda, derribando a Jinx y haciendo resbalar a esta, casi cae pero Ahri la sujeto a tiempo.

**Jinx:** Fui descuidada, me divertí tanto que me distraje, deberías soltarme Colitas, esta cosa no tiene piloto automático nos vamos a estrellar con la torre de energía, al parecer la vuelta que dio nos trajo de regreso.

**Ahri:** No te voy a soltar, nuestra pelea no acabo.

**Jinx:** Nunca tuviste la intención de matarme verdad?

**Ahri:** No he cobrado vidas aun y tú no serás la primera.

Se acercaban más y más a la torre, de un tirón Ahri saco a Jinx del peligro y se dirigió a la palanca de mando, tiro con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la azote nuevamente, pero el curso estaba muy alterado ya, se estrellaron en el salón de la llave, quedando severamente dañadas, proseguir con su pelea no era buena opción, la primera en levantarse fue Ahri y lamentablemente para Jinx, fue la única, la terrorista no podía levantarse su cuerpo había absorbido mucho daño en el impacto, de a poco Ahri intento llegar al generador y colocar la fuente de energía en su lugar, tomo del bolsillo de Jinx la llave, pero esta se convirtió en otro cristal que se acomodó en una de las ranuras de la manilla dorada.

**Ahri:** Que hago ahora?

**Jinx:** Podrías meter tu mano.

**Ahri:** No es buen momento para hacer chistes sucios Jinx.

**Jinx:** Quien es la mal pensada aquí? Me refiero a que puedes introducir tu mano en la ranura de la fuente de energía, eso forzaría la activación en las torres, deberías probar suerte.

**Ahri:** Me ayudas a pesar de que colaboraste con esos Zaunitas.

**Jinx:** Yo no colabore con ellos, esos malditos me usaron para sus propósitos, era tan obvio y aun así caí en su juego, era mucha coincidencia que hubiera un hueco en la seguridad de la ciudad que curiosamente hablaba de esa llave y su papel en la energía de las defensas, al ser yo una mujer de acción decidí por todas irme por esa llave, pero cuando el hermoso caos comenzó me di cuenta que me habían usado como un juguete.

Ahri camino hacia el centro del salón para colocar su brazo en la ranura, cuando estuvo frente a esta, noto que Jinx se había levantado y apuntaba su lanza cohetes en su dirección.

**Ahri:** Que pretendes Jinx? Creí que esto se había terminado.

**Jinx:** (Sonriendo) ¿que pretendo? Te voy a dar tu recompensa por ganarme y mi venganza…

Entonces Jinx disparo el enorme cohete de su arma en dirección a Ahri…acabando todo en silencio.

"Piltover" – "Laboratorio de Heimerdinger"

**Viktor:** ¿Comenzamos colega?

**Heimerdinger:** Cuando quieras Viktor, pero antes permíteme.

El pequeño inventor se acercó a una capsula y presiono un botón en ella, esta despego y salio por una ventana, luego tomo un pequeño cinturón y se lo puso.

**Heimerdinger:** Estoy listo Viktor.

**Viktor:** Salvas unos pocos experimentos antes que tu vida?, eres ridículo Heimer, supongo que te matare primero antes de llevarme la fuente de energía que desarrollaste.

**Heimerdinger:** El tonto eres tú, la capsula que salió volando era la energía ya culminada, la envié a la torre central.

**Viktor:** Me descuidaste, aunque no importa, esa terrorista loca ya debió haber acabado con la vida de cualquiera en esa torre.

**Heimerdinger:** Ahri no morirá, los jóvenes que viven en esta ciudad ya sean extranjeros o locales defenderán su hogar, Piltover es la ciudad del progreso y unos seres detestables como ustedes no lograran quebrar el espíritu de este magnífico lugar, moriremos antes de permitir que sus retorcidos planes se lleven a cabo.

**Viktor:** Eso se puede arreglar.

Un brazo mecánico salió tras el hombro de Viktor, Este comenzó a disparar un láser concentrado de su palma.

El Yordle salto para evitar ser cortado en dos, entonces tomo una pequeña capsula en forma de engranaje, del cinturón que se puso hace instantes y la lanzo cerca de Viktor, de forma instantánea este engranaje se expandió para tomar forma de torreta, le siguieron otras dos alrededor de Heimerdinger.

**Heimerdinger:** El dulce olor de la ciencia.

Las torretas comenzaron a disparar sin control sobre Viktor, este se cubrió tras una columna, tomando también una capsula la lanzo justo cerca de Heimer, esta se expandió y se creó una especie de campo de energía que paralizo a las torretas, entonces cargando una esfera de energía en su bastón, Viktor mando a volar a la pared al profesor cuando este intento salir del campo de fuerza.

**Viktor:** En el blanco!

**Heimerdinger:** Tienes razón en el blanco!

Muchas capsulas salieron del cinturón de Heimer y se convirtieron en cientos de mini misiles que salieron dirigidos a Viktor, impactando al malvado científico en todo el cuerpo, este cayo humeante al suelo, pero el brazo mecánico disparo el laser nuevamente, haciéndole una herida mortal al profesor, atravesando su hombro.

**Viktor**: Esto no se acaba maldito enano.

Con una pequeña maquina circular que Viktor lanzo al aire, nubes comenzaron a formarse dentro del laboratorio, y no solo eran nubes estas estaban cargadas de rayos, primero volaron el techo en pedazos y luego comenzaron a hacer caer toda esa energía eléctrica sobre el viejo profesor, como saltan las chispas, saltaba el cuerpo del profesor.

**Viktor:** JAJAJAJAJA, vamos Heimer no puedes contra mi superioridad, ríndete de una vez, te harás más fáciles la cosas.

**Heimerdinger:** Nunca pasara.

Activando un pequeño motor en su traje Heimerdinger, alimento unas bobinas que salieron en su cabeza.

**Heimerdinger:** Prepárate para recibir una paliza.

Nuevamente lanzo sus capsulas pero las torretas en esta ocasión era enormes, cada cañonazo destrozaba un pedazo de la pared haciendo añicos el edificio, cada descarga de misiles era devastadora, le lanzo todo su arsenal a Viktor, dejando casi acabado al investigador Zaunita, este se levantó y avanzo de forma tétrica hacia Heimerdinger, con sus manos extendidas con la clara intención de acabarlo, pero el pequeño profesor saco un reloj de arena de sus bolsillos.

**Viktor:** Un reloj de Zoniha no te salvara de mí, solo dos segundos de inmunidad no te ayudaran a salvarte.

**Heimerdinger:** De ti no pero de eso sí.

Heimerdinger presiono la base del pequeño reloj de arena dorado, haciéndose dorado y sólido como el acero, Viktor se dio la media vuelta y vio un enorme misil dirigirse hacia el.

**Viktor:** JINX MALDITA HIJA DE PUT…..

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El impacto borro a Viktor del mapa (si señores eso hace Jinx XD), Heimerdinger regreso a la normalidad.

**Heimerdinger:** Mi fe en esos jóvenes está más que justificada.

"Piltover" – "Torre Abstergo / Central de alimentación"

**Ahri:** Que puntería.

**Jinx:** A mí nadie me manipula.

En la cima de la torre, una pequeña capsula llego flotando, el contenido era una esfera dorada y brillante.

Ahri la tomo y se acercó al pedestal de alimentación de energía.

**Ahri:** Me alegro de no haber metido mi brazo allí.

**Jinx:** Aguafiestas -.-

**Ahri:** Deberías irte.

**Jinx:** Me dejaras escapar?

**Ahri:** Eres una criminal muy buscada pero, no me encuentro en estado de detenerte, y tú no te encuentras en estado de luchar, salvaste al profesor y te estoy muy agradecida solo por eso, pero ten en mente que la próxima vez que nos encontremos acabaras tras las rejas.

Ahri comenzó a avanzar, el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento quizá el cansancio o quizá el nerviosismo del momento, miro la esfera y sintió nostalgia, recuerdos de un tiempo en el que su propia madre recién adquirió forma humana días antes de desaparecer y dejarla por su cuenta, cuando aún le cantaba para que se durmiera mientras le acariciaba el pelo en su regazo.

Ahri comenzó a cantar, con una voz muy suave y melódica, se acercaba paso a paso al pedestal mientras cantaba, deposito la esfera dorada, la energía salió con una fuerza increíble, los cables se iluminaron y llegaron a cada torre, mientras pasaba la energía se podía escuchar el canto de Ahri en todos lados no de forma clara pero la calmada melodía era entendible, lo único que se escuchó con claridad fueron los últimos versos de la canción.

No temas más, a tu lado voy a estar

Te esperare, al pasar la oscuridad

Donde brille la esperanza, donde encontremos la paz

Donde brille la esperanza, donde encontremos la pazzzzzzzzzzz.

Al acabar la canción todas las torres se reactivaron, una enorme ola de energía recorrió las calles, por donde pasara la energía las criaturas se carbonizaban, salvando así a muchas personas acorraladas en los edificios, o atrapadas en callejones, a los oficiales moribundos en las calles, a los pocos guardias que defendían junto a Caitlyn la torre, a Vi y sus pocos colegas asustados también a los acorralados Riven y Jayce.

De regreso en la torre central, Ahri se arrodillo por el cansancio, escucho la voz de Jinx atrás.

**Jinx:** Tienes una voz increíble colitas, deberías cantar, así algún día volare algún estadio en el que participes.

**Ahri:** ¿Yo? ¿Cantar?, no me imagino ante miles de personas en un escenario.

**Jinx:** Ahri la estrella del Pop, no suena mal, considéralo colitas, nos volveremos a ver algún día y jugaremos nuevamente, quiero mi revancha.

**Ahri:** Te estaré esperando.

Dicho eso Ahri cayo desmayada en el suelo, esperando encontrar sanos y salvos a sus amigos cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos.


	15. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ Cap15

Capítulo 15

Construimos nuestros Caminos

"Piltover"

De a poco la gente se recuperaba, la gran catástrofe había generado destrozos enormes, muchos edificios, habían caído o habían sido destrozados por las criaturas, muchísimos oficiales habían muerto, se realizó un enorme funeral para aquellos valientes policías que sacrificaron sus vidas para proteger a las personas, el discurso fue dado por la Sheriff de policía Caitlyn y Vi, esta fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se pudo ver soltar lagrimas a la valiente Vigilante de Piltover, mientras tanto Riven, Jayce, Ahri y Heimerdinger pasaron hospitalizados por un tiempo debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, todos salieron a las dos semanas excepto Jayce a quien operaron para detener el profundo sangrado de sus heridas profundas, Riven fue a visitarlo todos los días, aún se encuentra en el hospital y este mismo dia fueron a visitarlo, Heimerdinger, Riven y Ahri.

"Piltover" – "Hospital General"

**Riven:** Buenos días Jayce como te encuentras?

**Jayce:** Ahora que llegaste me encuentro increíble.

**Riven:** O/O

**Ahri:** Guau desde cuando se llevan tan bien?

**Riven:** Eso no importa la prioridad es preguntarle sobre su salud.

**Heimerdinger: **El doctor dijo que ya está prácticamente sano, solo requiere un día mas y se podrá ir mañana en la mañana, eres resistente muchacho, con esos cortes cualquiera hubiera muerto desangrado.

**Jayce:** Y su brazo profesor? Ya puede moverlo?

**Heimerdinger: **Claro niño, podría escribir ecuaciones en una pizarra enorme todo el día con este brazo.

**Jayce:** Y ya decidieron su siguiente paso chicas?

**Ahri:** Aun no lo sabemos, el alcalde y el comisionado de policía nos pidieron esperar tres días más, también debemos esperar la aprobación del comité de ingeniería.

**Jayce:** Porque de ellos?

**Ahri:** El enorme robot amarillo quiere venir con nosotros, cuando despertó nuevamente demostró ser muy buena onda y dijo que quería compensarnos por lo del incidente, ayudándonos en la búsqueda de la siguiente llave, pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde ir T.T

**Heimerdinger:** Tu profecía menciona una torre de hielo que no se derrite, esa debe ser la torre de Cristal Blanco, ubicada en Freljord, yo mismo las llevaría pero las naves expedicionarias salen cada varios meses, como en la que nos encontramos por primera vez, no se preocupen buscare la manera de alcanzarles una pero tomara semanas o meses, lo que pueden hacer por el momento es ir por una de las otras dos, según lo dicho en la profecía las otras deben estar en Noxus y Demacia respectivamente, la de Noxus tiene ubicación exacta desconocida y la de Demacia debe tener relación alguna con esa enorme torre flotante que apareció sobre la ciudad, la más recomendable en buscar sería la de Noxus.

**Ahri:** Entonces está decidido en cuanto nos den el permiso de llevarnos a Blitzcrank nos vamos.

**Riven:**…yo….em…

**Ahri:** Pasa algo?

**Riven:** Nada, estaba un poco distraída, no te preocupes.

**Heimerdinger:** Bueno nosotros regresamos a hacer los preparativos para su viaje.

**Riven:** Me quedare un instante más.

**Ahri:** Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde Riven.

Ambos salieron de la habitación del hospital, dejando a la guerrera y al investigador solos, Riven se sentó en silencio cerca de la camilla de Jayce.

**Jayce:** Tienes miedo verdad?

**Riven:** Si, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer en Noxus, pasaron años desde que estuve allí, como protegeré a Ahri de las personas que están allá?, tengo miedo, Katarina podría degollarnos mientras dormimos o podría ser Talón, Le Blanc nos mataría solo con la mirada, es demasiado poderosa, Darius nos despedazara sin piedad, Singed probablemente nos use como conejillos de indias….yo…no….puedo…..

En pleno ataque de nervios, Jayce tomo por el hombro a Riven y la apoyo contra el.

**Jayce:** No te preocupes, tu te subestimas, eres fuerte Riven, más de lo que muchos podrían ser, y Ahri no es ninguna niña indefensa ella sabe defenderse, juntas es imposible que las derroten y casi me olvidaba de Blitzcrank, el robot es un ariete con patas, son un equipo muy fuerte, recuerda confiar en ti misma y en tus compañeros, yo ayudare al profesor Heimerdinger a preparar una flota armada a Freljord, no dudes que para tu regreso estaremos listos para ayudarlas.

**Riven:** Gracias….

Ambos se quedaron allí.

Mientras tanto fuera del Hospital, esperaban a Ahri, era el grupo de científicos que vino de Jonia.

**Investigador:** Señorita Ahri?

**Ahri:** Si? Me conoce?

**Investigador:** No pudimos hablarle durante la fiesta por lo ocurrido en la ciudad, nosotros regresamos a casa mañana y necesitábamos entregarle algo.

El investigador saco una cadenita con una esfera negra en ella.

**Ahri:** Esto es de Syndra?

**Investigador:** Este encargo lo hacemos de parte de Lady Syndra y su escudero el espadachín Yasuo.

**Ahri:** ¿Que paso allá?

**Investigador:** Nosotros somos de la provincia sur de Jonia, éramos gobernados y oprimidos por un señor feudal, un ninja sombrío lo manipulaba, pero entonces llegaron esos tres, Lady Syndra y sus dos escuderos, guiaron a nuestras tropas en el asalto al castillo y logramos liberarnos de su opresión, entonces la gran canciller Karma reconoció el valido el golpe al castillo, nombrando titular y noble de este a Lady Syndra, pero ella dejo el gobierno del lugar en manos del sabio Maestro Yi, en este instante ella de dirige a las islas de las aguas turbias, en persecución del ninja Zed, nos pidió ubicarla y entregarle esto, es un pequeño collar hecho por ella.

Ahri tomo con fuerza el collar y lo presiono contra su pecho.

**Ahri:** Tú también vives tu aventura Syndra, me alegro que te encuentres bien, espero poder encontrarte pronto, les agradezco que me hagan llegar esto, significa mucho para mi.

**Investigador:** No fue ningún problema, de hecho queremos agradecerle también, no solo por salvar aquí nuestras vidas, sino también en Jonia, si la gran canciller no hubiera recuperado el juicio, seguiríamos siendo esclavos del señor feudal y Lady Syndra nunca nos hubiera liberado.

**Ahri:** Es mi deber ayudar a la gente en apuros así que no se preocupen

**Investigador:** Nos despedimos entonces, que tenga suerte en sus actividades y muchas gracias por atendernos.

Se despidieron y pasaron los días, en preparaciones para su viaje, consiguieron un Dirigible que las llevaría a la frontera con Noxus.

Al fin llegado el momento de partir, Ahri llego al puerto junto a Blitzcrank, mucha gente la recibió con aplausos y gritos de ánimo, allí se encontraban también Caitlyn y Vi, junto al profesor.

También llegaron el alcalde y el comisionado de policía.

**Ahri:** Espero podamos llevarnos bien enorme amigo de acero.

**Blitzcrank:** Yo – Espero – Lo – Mismo

Finalmente llegaron Riven y Jayce en su auto volador, ambos muy desarreglados.

**Ahri:** No viniste a dormir anoche a la academia, que paso?

**Riven:** O/O…yo …..em…..nada

**Ahri:** Dejémoslo en que te divertiste XD.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y amigas, con tristeza Caitlyn y Vi se despidieron de ellas,

Jayce le regalo a Riven un anillo que servía para encoger su enorme espada y ocultarla del enemigo, Heimerdinger equipo a Blitzcrank con muchas funciones de supervivencia y un blindaje anti físico y anti magia extremo, finalmente Heimerdinger le dio a Ahri una nano bolsa, para guardar muchos objeto y prendas que junte durante su viaje.

El dirigible partió, allí abajo era como un desfile la cantidad de persona era enorme.

**Alcalde:** NO SE OLVIDEN DE REGRESAR, PILTOVER SIEMPRE LAS RECIBIRA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS!

**Heimerdinger: **MUCHA SUERTE JOVENCITAS, CUIDALAS BIEN OJALATA!

**Caitlyn:** MANTENGAN SU CAMINO CORRECTO Y BUENA SUERTE!

**Vi:** DENLES DURO!

**Jayce:** NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!

Al fin partieron en busca de la siguiente llave, con nuevos amigos de su lado se sentían seguras para avanzar a uno de los países más oscuros de Runaterra, el peligro era inminente pero no dudarían en enfrentarlo por el bien de esas personas que les habían depositado su confianza.

**Ahri:** Por cierto Riven…

**Riven:** ¿?

**Ahri:** XD ¿Cómo estuvo anoche?

**Riven:** O/O


	16. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 16

Notas del Autor

Hola a todos!

Hemos avanzado bastante desde que comenzamos con el FanFic, nuestras protagonistas se dirigen en esta ocasión a Noxus, hogar de muchos de los villanos de League of Legends, al fin nos encontraremos con el "profeta" del cual según la profecía Ahri debía cuidarse, visitaremos el campo de ejecuciones de Noxus y las grandes cloacas de la ciudad, a pesar de la hostilidad del ambiente habrá aliados en la causa de Ahri y finalmente llegó el momento de que Riven salde deudas con su antiguo oficial superior.

Así que no se pierdan los capítulos venideros que estarán muy interesantes, por cierto como un extra quiero adherir que la participación de los personajes de Piltover no ha culminado aun por lo tanto me disculpo si la parte de la despedida de ese lugar pareció muy corta o breve, ya aclarado eso prosigo con la historia.

Capítulo 16

"Cadena evolutiva completa"

"Noxus" – "Zona Fronteriza"

El dirigible en el que partieron, se acercaba de a poco a la frontera con Noxus, el ambiente cambiaba de forma radical, de los verdes campos frondosos de Piltover, a oscuros valles y pantanos.

**Blitzcrank:** Las – lecturas – indican – actividad – al –norte.

**Ahri:** Nos aproximamos a la ciudad?

**Riven:** No lo creo recién cruzamos la frontera, nos acercamos al pueblo de Narik, esta parte de la tierra está en disputa con Demacia, significa que el dirigible dio una vuelta curva en su trayecto desde Piltover, se supone que si vamos a escapar de Noxus después de adquirir la llave debemos salir por aquí.

El dirigible se detuvo y el conductor les dijo que hasta ese punto podía llevarlas, mas allá debían ir a pie si quería evitar los controles fronterizos.

Al descender todos bajaron.

**Ahri:** Muchas gracias.

**Piloto:** No hay problema señorita, por favor cuídese, Noxus no es un lugar exactamente seguro para vivir, procure ocultar sus rasgos distintivos, en este país se suele discriminar mucho a la gente extranjera y más aun a los de otras especies, si es que estos no colaboran de alguna forma con la expansión de la nación.

**Ahri:** Lo tendré en mente.

Tocando ligeramente la bolsita que tenía amarrada a la cintura, Ahri activo la nano bolsa, un holograma salió de está mostrando muchas casillas, como en los inventarios de los juegos de video, en una de esas casillas se encontraba una capucha con una letra y un número (x3) dando a entender que en esa casilla había tres capuchas, poniendo el dedo en el icono las tres capuchas aparecieron, dos para ellas y una grande para Blitzcrank, ya con ellas partieron rumbo a la capital, evitando entrar directamente en las aldeas para evitar ser descubiertas, hasta que un día se vieron obligadas a ingresar a un poblado, pues había un lago enorme que les impedía el paso sin un bote.

"Noxus" – "Aldea cercana a la Capital"

Al ingresar al asentamiento no pudieron evitar llamar la atención, para empezar el aspecto físico de Ahri para empezar no concordaba con los rasgos de las Noxianas, además que un tipo enorme encapuchado no era exactamente el tipo de cosas que ignorarías al pasar la calle.

**Ahri:** Riven….

**Riven:** Lo se somos el centro de atención, compremos los alimentos y salgamos de aquí.

**Ahri:** De acuerdo.

Al salir del pueblo pudieron encontrar una patrulla de soldados Noxianos, que se dirigían al pueblo del que salieron, se ocultaron tras unos árboles (Blitzcrank se posiciono como una piedra).

Al parecer fueron a recibir los impuestos para financiar al ejército, comenzaron a destrozar los negocios y a golpear a la gente que no podía pagarlos.

**Riven:** Realmente nada cambio aquí, desgraciados sin alma….Ahri debemos irnos…..emmm Ahri?, Ahri?.

**Blitzcrank:** La – señorita – Ahri – salto – a – defender – a – los –ciudadanos – y – a – patear – a – esos – cabrones.

**Riven:** Maldición, no me pone fácil el protegerla, y tu de donde sacaste ese vocabulario?

**Blitzcrank:** La – oficial – Vi – me – enseño – todo – sobre – lingüística – y – comunicación – y – me –dijo – que – no – sea – grosero – con – la – señorita – Ahri.

**Riven:** Esa mujer no es nada delicada, en fin volvamos a la aldea, antes de que Ahri haga algo estúpido.

Apresuraron el paso, para encontrarse a Ahri y a una niña acorraladas en una esquina.

**Ahri:** Realmente los soldados Noxianos son una basura de gente, atacan a la gente y maltratan a los niños, dan asco sinceramente.

**Soldado:** Estas arrestada por intervención en la recolección de impuestos y por agredir a ocho soldados reales.

Al menos veinte soldados se lanzaron sobre las acorraladas, a lo que en frente de ellas apareció Riven, el anillo que recibió de Jayce comenzó a brillar y su espada apareció de la nada, de un solo azote de esta mando a volar a la mayoría de los soldados, y los pocos que quedaron, terminaron inconscientes al recibir un puñetazo de Blitzcrank.

Ya con los atacantes acabados, Riven se dio la media vuelta para regañar a Ahri.

**Riven:** Acaso necesito colocarte un collar para tenerte quieta?

**Ahri:** Lo siento no pude contenerme, no me agrado que lastimaran a la gente.

**Niña:** Muchas gracias señoritas, disculpen las molestias.

**Riven:** No hay problema, pero de todos modos, que les están ocultando a esos soldados?

**Aldeano:** De que habla? A la aldea no le alcanzo para los impuestos, por eso nos atacaron.

**Riven:** Es imposible, están ubicados a tres días de viaje a la capital, significa que el comercio se mueve de forma fluida por aquí, además a que pueblo tan cercano se manda una escuadra de soldados a cobrar impuestos?, para esa labor se requieren tres, yo era parte del ejército, así que no pueden engañarme.

**Blitzcrank:** No – cree – que – exagera –señorita – Riven - ¿?

**Riven:** He pasado por esto así que no hay duda, están ocultando algo, por eso decidí que saliéramos rápido del pueblo.

**Ahri:** (mirando a la niña) Podrías decirme por favor? Que pasa por aquí?

Mirando al resto de las personas del pueblo, la niña busco a su madre con la mirada, al ubicarla esta hizo un gesto de aceptación, dándole a entender que podía contarles.

**Niña:** Ellos se lo quieren llevar.

**Ahri:** A quién?

**Aldeana:** Una pequeña criatura peluda apareció en unas cueva cercanas, mi hija le ha estado llevando comida desde hace varias semanas, pero un día un científico de la capital llego he intento llevársela, nosotros nos opusimos ya que la criatura ha mantenido a ladrones y criminales lejos de la aldea, gracias a ella hemos mantenido la paz de nuestro hogar, el ejército está demasiado ocupado en la guerra con Demacia que se ha olvidado de nosotros, los Noxianos fuera de la capital estamos olvidados, mientras que los de la ciudad nos miran como basura.

**Blitzcrank:** Parece – que – no – todos – los – Noxianos – son – malos.

**Ahri:** Entonces, podríamos ver a la criatura por favor?

**Riven:** Es lo menos que nos pueden permitir por evitar que los soldados hagan arder su aldea.

"Noxus" – "Cueva Antigua"

Los aldeanos guiaron a los extranjeros a una pequeña cueva cercana.

**Niña:** Amiguito, sal por favor, vine a visitarte.

**¿?:** Umpawa?

**Ahri:** Que dijo?

**¿?:** Umpawa!

Una especie de Yordle salió de la cueva en cuatro patas, sosteniendo en su boca un pequeño hueso de forma irregular.

**Riven:** Un boomerang.

El Yordle, se levantó en dos patas y sujeto su boomerang con sus pequeñas manos.

**Ahri: **El ejército iba a quemar su aldea por esta lindura?

**Niña:** Es muy bonito y amigable, pero el científico calvo dijo que quería usarlo de arma.

**¿?:** Imichika chika.

**Blitzcrank:** Nos – esta – saludando.

**Riven:** Como lo sabes?

**Blitzcrank:** El – profesor – me – dio – una – función – de – reconocimiento – de – idiomas – este – es – reconocido – como – un – lenguaje – usado – en – la – época – arcaica – en – la –cadena – evolutiva – Yordle – de – la – cual – casi – no – se –tiene – registro – de – su – gente – y – mi – procesador – lo – identifica – como – un – miembro – de – la – familia – Yordle.

**Ahri:** Entonces este amiguito, es …

**Riven:** El eslabón perdido.

**Ahri:** Tiene nombre?

**Niña:** Un día repitió mucho unas palabras y de tanto repetirlas estas se quedaron como su nombre.

Con una sonrisa todos los aldeanos dijeron al unísono.

**Aldeanos:** Su nombre es GNAR!


	17. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

"Reincidencia Criminal"

"Noxus" – "Aldea cercana a la Capital"

Ahri y sus compañeros pasaron unos días en la aldea, Riven aprovecho el tiempo para explicarles el plan de ingreso y salida.

**Ahri:** Entonces, ingresamos en los barriles de suministros que envía la aldea a la ciudad y salimos por las cloacas.

**Riven:** Exactamente, esta aldea no estará en peligro ya que la orden del personal de investigación se considera una orden opcional, si el pueblo pago los impuestos este no se ve comprometido de ninguna forma y mantiene su relación normal con la capital.

**Ahri:** Bien ya está decidido, solo falta un método para ubicar la llave.

**Blitzcrank:** Eso – déjemelo – mi – señorita – el – profesor – me – equipo – con - un - radar – capaz – de - seguir – señales – similares – a – las – de – la – llave – en – Piltover.

**Riven:** El viejo pensó en todo.

**Ahri:** Increíble, suena demasiado fácil.

**Riven:** Me temo que las cosas en la capital no serán tan simples.

Culminada su reunión, estratégica, decidieron ir a despedirse de los aldeanos y de Gnar.

"Noxus" – "Cueva Antigua"

Ya en la cueva encontraron Gnar jugando con la niña.

**Ahri:** A que juegan? A las casita?

**Niña:** A los monstruos.

**Ahri:** Y como se juega a eso?

**Niña:** Yo hago muchas casitas de barro y Gnar las aplasta como si fuera un monstruo gigante.

**Riven:** Parece un juego extraño.

**Niña:** Ya lo se, pero es divertido verlo actuar como si fuera gigante.

**Gnar:** Gande Gande!

**Ahri:** Sigo sin entenderlo, pero no deja de ser adorable.

De repente escucharon unos gritos provenir de la aldea, se apresuraron en llegar y vieron a muchos más soldados que la vez anterior, el pueblo estaba ardiendo.

**Riven: **Pero qué demonios les pasa? Quien puede ser tan insistente en la capital como para querer arrasar la aldea?

Bajaron rápidamente a ayudar a los habitantes a escapar, sacaron a cuantos pudieron pero cuando atravesaron el callejón principal del pueblo, Riven pudo divisar entre las llamas una figura aterradoramente familiar, un hombre con una enorme hacha de guerra.

Riven se quedó inmóvil, todas sus fuerzas se fueron, ella sabía que si luchaban con ese hombre acabarían muertos.

**Riven:** Corran!

**Ahri:** Pero es uno y no nos ha visto aun.

**Riven:** Tenemos que largarnos también.

La desesperación en la voz de la guerrera se hizo bastante notoria, inmediatamente, comenzaron a correr, pero escucharon nuevamente, la voz de la niña, esta pedía ayuda para sacar a su familia de su casa en llamas.

No pudieron evitar ir en esa dirección, para ayudarla también, gracias a Blitzcrank fueron capaces de sacarlos rápidamente, pero en ese tiempo fueron rodeados por muchos soldados, antes de poder pelear, el hombre del hacha se hizo presente.

**¿?:** Al parecer el reporte de esos soldados era correcto, no debí ejecutarlos tan rápido, bueno al menos murieron diciendo la verdad, así que realmente volviste Riven, ni bien me entere decidí que era necesario cerrar esa página en la historia Noxiana, la traición de una de nuestros mejores soldados de elite, estas arrestada, tú y tus acompañantes serán llevados al coliseo prisión, Draven sabrá qué hacer con ustedes.

**Soldado:** Comandante, lo tenemos.

Dos soldados, aparecieron agarrando una jaula, en la cual se encontraba Gnar.

**Gnar:** Waki Inpaca!

**Riven:** Dejen al pequeño en paz, maldita sea Darius, no es necesario lastimar a esta gente.

**Darius:** Encubrieron a una desertora Noxiana, y a una criminal buscada por los agentes Zaunitas, desde que intervinieron con los planes de los aliados de Noxus, nos han traído problemas, los Zaunitas nos exigen tomar cartas en el asunto y se niegan a brindarnos tecnología para expandir la conquista, serán ejecutados junto al experimento fallido de Viktor, si esa lata tiene sentimientos como las personas, entonces morirá como una, considéralo un gran favor y piedad de mi parte Riven, prefiero que se los ejecute rápidamente a que acaben en manos de Singed, no le deseo a nadie morir en uno de sus experimentos.

**Ahri: **Los aldeanos no nos encubrieron, nos ocultamos en una cueva cercana, ellos nunca supieron de nosotros, además que clase de General idiota ataca a su propio pueblo, en especial siendo este una fuente de recursos importantes para su capital.

Afortunadamente para la aldea Darius ordenó la retirada de los soldados y que se detenga el ataque, pero Ahri y sus camaradas fueron llevados presos, según Darius serían llevados a la arena de ejecución en la capital, mientras que el pobre Gnar sería entregado a Singed para realizar experimentos y practicar una nueva sustancia radioactiva que genera mutación.

"Noxus" – "Sala del concejo de Guerra"

El concejo de guerra se encontraba culminado una reunión, estaban los más antiguos generales de Noxus, y la recientemente adherida al concejo Le Blanc, todos estaban discutiendo sobre una nueva arma que Noxus planeaba usar en la guerra.

**Anciano:** Y con esto termina la reunión, avisaremos de nuevos progresos gran general.

**¿?:** Pueden retirarse, excepto tú Le Blanc, aun debemos discutir los últimos aportes de la rosa negra.

**Le Blanc:** Entendido General.

Dicho eso todos los ancianos se retiraron del salón.

**Le Blanc:** Jericó, estas seguro de esto?

**¿?:** Podremos ser amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pero aún me debes respeto, llámame por mi apellido.

**Le Blanc: **De acuerdo Swain, pero por favor reconsidera, el uso nuevo cañón.

**Swain:** No hay nada que reconsiderar, el arma nos dará la victoria ante esos monos Demacianos.

**Le Blanc:** No te discutiré los resultados, pero el costo es muy alto, esa maldita llave, acabara matando a la nación, y no exagero.

**Swain:** El pueblo debe pagar lo necesario para la victoria de su nación, no te preocupes solo se necesitara un disparo para acabar esta guerra.

**Le Blanc:** Me temo que solo puedo esperar entonces, me retiro, te daré el informe del gremio de magos por escrito, tengo cosas que hacer.

**Swain:** No te olvides de asistir a la ejecución en la arena en una semana, Darius prometió que sería interesante.

**Le Blanc:** No me gustan esos actos de barbarie pero intentare hacer acto de presencia ese dia.

Dicho ese ambos se retiraron del gran salón, sin percatarse que eran obvservados.

**¿?:** Humanos Ignorantes.

"Noxus" – "Arena de ejecución – Sector de la Prisión"

**Ahri:** Esto se está volviendo una maldita costumbre.

**Riven:** Si mal no recuerdo así nos conocimos.

**Ahri:** Si, tú estabas inconsciente.

**Blitzcrank:** Cuanto – tiempo – llevan – juntas?

**Ahri:** Casi cuatro meses, si mal no recuerdo.

**Riven:** Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Syndra, Yasuo y Yi.

**Ahri: **El científico dijo que se encontraban rumbo a las aguas turbias.

**Riven:** Una aventura pirata? Je, el parche en el ojo le quedaría bien a Yasuo.

**Ahri:** Ahora que lo pienso cuál es tu relación con él?

**Riven:** Hace mucho tiempo cuando fui parte de la elite carmesí de Noxus cometí muchos crímenes, al combatir entraba en una especie de trance que no me permitía recordar bien lo que había hecho y a la gente que masacre, existe la posibilidad de que yo haya matado a alguien importante para Yasuo, pero como no lo recuerdo con claridad hicimos un trato de honor, el día que yo recuerde la verdad de aquel día entregare mi vida al filo de Yasuo si resulto ser la culpable.

**Blitzcrank:** No – es – lógica – su – acción – tu – podrías – escapar – tranquilamente – si – lo - desearas.

**Riven:** El honor es un lazo muy fuerte que nos liga al deber.

**Ahri:** Estoy segura que tú no fuiste Riven, sé que ese asunto entre tú y Yasuo acabara bien, por cierto como escaparemos de aquí?

**Riven:** Me temo que no lo sé, nunca estuve aquí antes.

**Ahri:** Me pregunto por qué no nos pusieron cadenas?

**Riven:** La cárceles Noxianas están hechas de Tectita pura, ni siquiera Blitzcrank podría partirlo con su súper fuerza.

Desde afuera se escuchaba, venir a alguien, se abrió la una rejilla en la pared, el rostro que los observaba era el de un hombre que bordeaba los treinta años, en su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa más altanera, maliciosa e irritante que se pudiera imaginar.

**¿?:** Como se encuentran mis futuras víctimas?

**Ahri:** Increíbles, de hecho nunca estuvimos mejor

**¿?:** Muy bien eso es increíble, muy positivo, ufff pero donde quedan mis modales, yo damas y robot me llamo DRAVENNNNN y para su felicidad tendrán el honor de ser ejecutados por mi persona, no tienen por qué agradecérmelo, Draven sabe que es genial así que no es necesario hablar.

**Ahri:** Así que solo eres un ególatra, esperaba algo más malvado viniendo de Noxus.

**Draven:** Draven no solo es un ejecutor, no para nada, Draven es un artista, espero que ese cuerpazo no solo sea para coquetear bonita, porque vas a tener que correr mucho si quieres tener un uno por ciento de probabilidad de vivir.

**Riven:** Viniste a decirnos el método de ejecución? No eres muy listo.

**Draven: **No es necesario guardar secretos, Draven busca un reto, es aburrido matarlos cuando están inmóviles, Draven busca gloria, más de la que nunca recibió, este trabajo solo le da un poco a Draven, pero con un poco me mantengo a la espera de una oportunidad de oro.

**Ahri:** Así que vives por gloria, verdad?

**Draven:** Exactamente Draven busca GLORIA

**Ahri:** Entonces te tengo una proposición que te puede interesar.

El rostro del ejecutor mostro una sonrisa más grande que nunca, tal vez esa sea la oportunidad que tanto espero.

**Draven:** DRAVEN! Te escucha.


	18. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

Buscador de Gloria

"Noxus" – "Arena de Ejecución – Oficina de programación de Ejecuciones"

Cinco días después de la proposición de Ahri, Draven se encontraba haciendo lo que menos le gustaba, papeleo, (A que tienen curiosidad de lo que le propuso XD, pero eso viene después), hasta que recibió una visita de su hermano y Le Blanc.

**Draven:** Darius, mucho tiempo sin verte hermano, y tú Le Blanc desde que te convertiste en concejera del pelonchas y su avechucho no te pasaste mucho por aquí.

**Le Blanc:** Me temo que nunca fui muy fanática de tu arte, Draven, pero me interesa esta ejecución, escuche por Darius que, al fin encontraron a Riven, después de mucho tiempo de buscarla por todo el mundo.

**Darius**: Venimos a preguntarte, si los preparativos están listos, me temo que debo informarte de algo malo.

**Draven:** Los preparativos están culminados y que pasa ahora?

**Le Blanc:** Me temo que la arena será cerrada.

**Draven:** ¿Que rayos?, ¿quién diablos dio la orden?, le clavare un hacha en la espalda al desgraciado.

**Darius:** Fui yo, hermano.

**Draven:** Como puedes hacerme esto Darius, después de todo el servicio que Draven hizo por el país.

**Le Blanc:** Cálmate Draven, el gran general le ordeno a Darius cerrar todas las estancias en las que se requieran esclavos o prisioneros, y que se transporte a aquellos que no serán ejecutados en el evento de mañana a una prisión fuera de la ciudad.

**Draven:** (apretando los puños) Esos son 2000 esclavos y 5700 prisioneros, porque se los requiere tanto fuera de la ciudad?

**Darius:** No es de tu incumbencia hermano, solo lleva la última ejecución a cabo y preséntate en dos semanas en el campamento fuera del país, serás ascendido a teniente y ayudaras a las tropas a asaltar la frontera con Demacia.

Darius culmino de dar su orden y se dispuso a marcharse, Draven lo observo mientras abandonaba el cuarto, camino hacia una esquina y tomo una de sus hachas arrojadizas y justo antes de lanzarla a su hermano Le Blanc lo tomo del brazo y evito que el ejecutor cometiera fratricidio

**Le Blanc:** No hagas nada idiota Draven, cálmate.

**Draven:** Aun me pregunto que buscas tú de Draven.

**Le Blanc:** Me interesa una de las prisioneras que serán ejecutadas.

**Draven:** No era Riven la que llamaba tu atención.

**Le Blanc:** Eso fue frente a Darius, necesito saber más sobre la que tiene colas.

**Draven:** Se llama Ahri, hable con ella unos instantes, me hablo sobre llaves y una profecía, pero no la tome muy enserio.

**Le Blanc:** Llaves…necesito ayuda con algo Draven.

**Draven:** Estos días todo el mundo quiere algo de Draven.

**Le Blanc:** Todo el mundo?

**Draven:** Emmmm…..nada Draven está divagando, pero en fin, si buscas ayuda del mejor entonces dame información, qué onda con los prisioneros y por qué sacarlos de la ciudad?

**Le Blanc:** Si te revelo esto, estarás implicado en algo grande.

**Draven:** Le están quitando todo a Draven y lo quieren mandar de simple perro del ejército, no me importa meter las manos al fuego.

**Le Blanc:** Bien, después de esto necesitare hablar con Ahri.

**Draven:** Hecho.

"Noxus" – "Arena de Ejecucion"

Paso el día y el coliseo se llenó para la ejecución, se encontraban presentes en la ejecución el gran general Swain, el general Darius e incluso el jefe en investigación científica Singed.

**Singed:** Debo entender que fue obra tuya que no me haya enterado del regreso de nuestra querida Riven a la ciudad, Darius?

**Darius:** La ley es absoluta, la desertora y sus acompañantes serán ejecutados tal cual dicta nuestra constitución política, no hay motivos para entregarlos a tus retorcidos experimentos.

**Singed:** Siempre me he preguntado, si es que no te gustaría tener una armadura bioforjada, acabarías conectado por siempre a la armadura claro, pero tu desempeño seria mejorado en un 200%.

**Darius:** (Desenfundando su hacha) Escúchame animal insolente, si vuelves a hablarme te arrancare esa lengua viperina, no me interesa tu enferma labor en tu laboratorio pero a mi me hablaras con respeto o al que ejecutaran será a ti.

**Swain:** Darius cálmate, y tu Singed no es necesario hablar de más, por cierto necesito saber sobre la investigación con la criatura que nos pediste traer.

**Singed:** El avance es lento, no puedo descifrar su código genético, según viejas tablillas, su tejido muscular debería expandirse y reforzarse pero no puedo aislar esa porción de su código y aplicarla a un ser vivo.

**Swain:** Seguiré esperando entonces.

En el coliseo se abrieron unas puerta enormes y de ella salieron Ahri y Riven, bajo una moledora de chatarra se encontraba Blitzcrank, entonces se abrieron las puertas de salida del coliseo.

En otro extremo del coliseo se abrió otra puerta y de ella salió Draven, el público entro en un estado de euforia, se notaba que Draven era muy bueno en su trabajo, entonces el elevo la voz y grito.

**Draven:** Mis Victimas, es Hora de Jugar!

Las Reglas son Simples, la maquina será aplastada por esta moledora, ustedes deben desactivar la moledora y escapar por la puerta del coliseo, que según pueden ver está abierta, pero aquí entra Draven en el juego, si no hacen antes de que acabe el lapso de 5 minutos serán asesinadas por nadie más que mi increíble persona, prepárense.

**Riven:** Es una distancia muy larga como para cubrirla en ese tiempo.

**Draven:** Esas es la idea.

Por un momento Draven observo a Ahri y luego subió la vista a un balcón en él se encontraba Le Blanc.

**Draven:** Listas…Corran!

Ahri y Riven comenzaron a correr en dirección a la puerta.

**Darius:** Dejaran al robot para salvarse, no es que les sirva de mucho.

**Draven:** 4 Minutos (tomando el hacha giratoria)

**Draven:** 3 Minutos (girando el hacha giratoria)

**Draven:** 2 Minutos (apuntando el hacha giratoria)

**Draven:** 1 Minuto (tomando impulso)

**Draven:** Se acabó el tiempo!

Draven lanzo el hacha con mucha fuerza y esta impacto en la máquina que retenía a Blitzcrank, liberando a este.

**Draven:** Nos largamos hojalata!

El ejecutor salto del podio en el que se encontraba y comenzó a correr muy rápido, alcanzando a Blitzcrank, el hacha que lanzo para liberarlo reboto, con mucha fuerza pero esta fue atrapada al instante por su dueño.

**Draven:** Que bueno soy!

**Swain:** Arqueros, Fusileros, abran fuego!

Los soldados se acomodaron en unas plataformas repartidas en el coliseo listos para atacar, pero Draven y Blitzcrank ya habían alcanzado a Ahri y a Riven.

**Draven:** La guardaste?

**Ahri:** Aquí esta.

Tocando la nano bolsa, Ahri hizo aparecer otra hacha que fue tomada y hecha girar también por el ejecutor, entonces de un lanzamiento increíble y con efecto las hachas giratorias partieron cada plataforma haciendo caer a los tiradores ubicados en ellas y finalmente regresaron a su dueño, que las atrapo sin nada de esfuerzo.

**Ahri:** Increíble, lanzamiento perfecto.

**Draven:** Perfección?, Si la tengo, y el tiro de gracia.

Un lanzamiento más rompió los seguros de la puerta principal para evitar el cierre manual de estas, justo antes de salir Draven se detuvo pues escucho los gritos de su hermano.

**Darius:** Detente ahora Draven, es una orden, sin no ejecutas a esas prisioneras y destruyes al robot, serás un desertor también, y aunque seas mi hermano te cazare hasta el fin del mundo!

Entonces Draven se dio la media vuelta y le levanto el dedo del medio a su hermano.

**Draven:** ME VALE UN CARAJO TU ORDEN, Y PUEDES INTENTAR MATARME, TE METERE TU ENORME HACHA DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL, NADIE CONTROLA A DRAVENNNN!

Dicho eso, el ejecutor se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo junto a los prisioneros.

**Draven:** Tu propuesta sigue en pie verdad?

**Ahri:** Me asegurare que todo aquel que pregunte ¿Quién salvo al mundo? Sepa que la respuesta es DRAVEN!


	19. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 19

Capítulo 19

Las Cloacas

"Noxus" – "Calles de la ciudad"

**Riven:** Cuantos creen que son?

**Blitzcrank:** Mi radar indica aproximadamente 371 hostiles tras nosotros.

**Draven:** Sigan corriendo, Le Blanc le dijo a Draven que bajáramos por las cloacas en la siguiente esquina.

Después de escapar del coliseo con Draven junto a ellos, el grupo de Ahri se dirigió a las cloacas, pero la gran cantidad de enemigos que los perseguía impidió que Ahri y Draven tomaran la entrada indicada hacia las cloacas, separándose de Riven y Blitzcrank, unas calles después lograron ingresar a por otra entrada pero…

**Soldado:** Capitán, ingresamos a buscarlos?

**Capitán Noxiano:** No será necesario, ese ingreso a las cloacas lleva a la morada de Urgot, el traidor y la prisionera no saldrán con vida.

**Soldado:** Urgot? Hasta me da pena, el ejecutor realmente sabia dar espectáculos.

"Noxus" – "Cloacas/ Sector toxico"

Ya en las cloacas, ambos fugitivos continuaron entre las aguas sucias, hasta que estas comenzaron a teñirse de un color verde brillante, desde ese punto decidieron proseguir a través de unas pasarelas metálicas ubicadas sobre el agua.

**Ahri:** Y este lugar? No se parece a nada a lo que Le Blanc nos describió.

**Draven:** Ciertamente Draven también esta desconcertado y eso es muy poco común en Draven.

**Ahri:** Eres Noxiano también, ¿no conoces tu estos lugares?

**Draven:** El Glorioso ejecutor Draven no anda entre cloacas, el anda a lo grande, además él nunca puso un pie en este lugar tan sucio antes, huele a perdedor y Draven es un ganador.

**Ahri: **Tu ego no tiene par, pero bueno tenemos que salir de aquí, cometimos el error de pensar que tomar cualquier cloaca nos llevaría al mismo lugar.

**Draven:** En tal caso solo tenemos que seguir descendiendo, para llegar al sector de la ciudad subterránea, a Draven se le antoja una buena jarra cerveza y una chuleta de cerdo para cenar, así que démonos prisa.

**Ahri:** Si salimos de aquí en menos de un dos horas yo te pago la cena.

**Draven: **Es un trato.

Marcharon sin perder el tiempo, podían notar que se adentraban cada vez más en las cloacas por que el ambiente se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro y la luz natural era reemplazada por lámparas ubicadas en las paredes.

Llegaron a un lugar muy amplio, una cámara gigantesca en la que había muchas compuestas y válvulas.

**Ahri:** Ahora por dónde?

**Draven:** No te preocupes Draven conoce un método de selección muy eficaz que aprendió en sus combates y uso para seleccionar sus blancos.

**Ahri:** En serio? Increíble.

**Draven:** tres, dos, uno y Detin marin de do pingue cucara macara títere fue yo no fui Draven fue pégale pégale que esta fue (apuntando a una puerta).

**Ahri:** T.T estamos perdidos.

**Draven:** Te equivocas, Draven siempre acierta, de hecho el nunca…..

**Ahri:** Shh…

**Draven:** Que pasa?

**Ahri:** Alguien se acerca

**Draven:** Como lo sabes?

**Ahri:** Estas orejas no son un adorno sabes..

TUM…..TUM….TUM…TUM

Draven saco sus hachas giratorias de las fundas en su espalda y comenzó a hacerlas girar, mientras Ahri acumulaba magia para crear su orbe del engaño.

TUM…TUM….TUM…..TUM….BROMMMMMMMMMM

La pared estallo y de ella una criatura abominable salió, la mitad de su cuerpo era una máquina de cuatro patas y la otra mitad la una persona muy gorda llena de cicatrices por no mencionar su rostro, una porción de este estaba cubierto por una máscara anti gas que cubría su boca y nariz, también una especie de lente ocupaba el espacio de su ojo izquierdo.

**Ahri:** Es muy feo.

**Draven:** Apuesto que se verá mejor cuando muera.

**¿?:** Urgot encontró intrusos, área restringida, procedo con la eliminación.

**Ahri:** Sip definitivamente busca pelea.

La criatura levanto su brazo derecho pero en lugar de la extremidad se encontraba un cañón que comenzó a disparar a quemarropa a sus objetivos, pero estos evadieron los disparos, Draven comenzó a lanzarle hachazos, pero Urgot se cubrió con el cañón, aunque la habilidad de Draven le permitió recuperar sus armas, Ahri corrió con mejor suerte en su ataque, la esfera del engaño logro golpear a Urgot y provoco que este pierda su balance, lo cual fue aprovechado por Draven para subírsele encima y propinarle unos cortes profundos en la espalda, Urgot se lo quitó de encima de un sacudón, lanzándolo sobre Ahri, intentaron atacarlo nuevamente de la mismo forma pero el género un escudo que repelió cada impacto, tanto físico como mágico, incluso intercepto a Ahri en plena embestida espiritual lanzando una cuchilla especial, por poco evadió el daño letal pero no pudo evitarlo en su totalidad, lo cual la mando a volar a una esquina.

**Ahri:** Maldita sea.

**Draven:** El feo es rudo.

Urgot le apunto nuevamente a Ahri con su cañón pero esta fue empujada por Draven, la enorme cuchilla verde destrozo una de las compuertas, entonces le horrenda criatura los embistió con todo pero lo evitaron y lo hicieron caer por el enorme edificio de la pared.

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos e hicieron un gesto de asentimiento, entonces se lanzaron tras Urgot.

Cayeron en una plataforma echa de malla de metal, esta estaba sujeta por unas cadenas y más abajo había un enorme pozo de ácido.

**Draven:** Debí incorporar una escenario así en mis eventos, quizá dejarlos caer en acido.

**Ahri:** De donde vienen tantos desechos?

**Draven:** Supongo que del laboratorio de Singed.

El enorme Urgot, salió de un costado de la habitación, disparándoles a Draven y a Ahri, en esta ocasión el herido fue Draven recibiendo el impacto de la cuchilla de Urgot, Ahri intento atacarlo por detrás pero en esta ocasión el monstruo activo un mecanismo que en un parpadear, intercambio de lugares a Urgot y a Ahri, por poco y Draven acaba con otra herida.

**Draven:** Cuidado muñeca, por poco y sacas a Draven del combate.

**Ahri:** Como rayos hizo eso? Maldición si nos sigue cambiando de lugar no podremos dañarlo.

Otro ataque fue lanzado pero sin fruto alguno, ambos acababan en distintas ubicaciones, en cada intento.

**Draven:** Maldición Irritas a Draven maldito anormal.

**Ahri:** Tengo un plan sígueme el juego Draven.

Ahri cargo con todo contra Urgot, mientras Draven giraba con cada vez más fuerza sus hachas, cuando noto que ya tomo el impulso suficiente, le aviso a Ahri.

**Draven:** Listo!

Con mucha fuerza Draven lanzo sus dos hachas al suelo, y como si fueran sierras muy afiladas, comenzaron a partir el suelo a la mitad, entonces Draven corrió en dirección a Ahri y a Urgot mientras estos caían al acido, entonces el enorme monstruo intento intercambiar lugares con Ahri la cual estaba por tomar la mano de Draven, pero al lograr mover su posición, recibió el hacha de Draven justo en la frente, llegando a crear una herida mortal en la criatura, atontado y herido Urgot cayó en los desechos tóxicos y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras Ahri uso su impulso para volver a alcanzar la mano de Draven, entonces la criatura les apunto con su cañón en un último intento de matarlos.

**Urgot:** Eliminar.

**Draven:** Muñeca, Draven tiene las manos ocupadas, remátalo tú.

**Ahri:** Dalo por hecho.

Una enorme esfera del engaño se creó en la mano de Ahri, y antes de que Urgot pudiera fijarlos en mira, recibió el poderoso impacto que lo hundió de lleno en el ácido, haciéndolo estallar, ya que sus partes mecánicas resultaron severamente dañadas.

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….

**Ahri:** Trágate esto anormal.

Con algo de esfuerzo lograron alcanzar la cámara de la que bajaron, pero al subir notaron que alguien los esperaba, una mujer de estatura media, de cabello negro y corto.

**Draven:** Te perdiste la fiesta Le Blanc, unos minutos antes y podrias haber disfrutado de un buen combate.

**Le Blanc:** Es que no saben seguir instrucciones?

**Ahri:** Lo siento no llegamos a entrar en la misma cloaca que Riven y Blitzcrank debido a la persecución, que era esa cosa que nos ataco a todo esto?

**Le Blanc:** Era?

**Ahri:** Lo destrozamos.

**Le Blanc**: Tus habilidades superan mis expectativas, nadie pensaría que acabarían con Urgot el verdugo de las cloacas, en fin apresúrense, cuando noten que Urgot no hizo su informe diario, cientos de soldado inundaran las cloacas.

Ya con la guía de Le Blanc, llegaron a un sector enorme, era una ciudad subterránea.

**Le Blanc:** Nos dirigiremos a la Rosa Negra, allí estarán a salvo, es imposible que Swain o Darius los busquen aquí, por cierto Ahri, necesito saber si ya tienes tus objetivos claros, considerando que ya te comente los planes de Swain.

**Ahri**: Si, ya lo tengo claro, primero rescataremos a Gnar y luego tomaremos la llave que se encuentra en el Cañón Artemis, con ello salvaremos a la gente de Noxus y daremos el siguiente paso para evitar la catástrofe profetizada.


	20. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 20

Notas de Autor

Hola a todos!, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última publicación, por lo cual pido disculpas, me encuentro en etapa de exámenes además que sufrí un bloque mental de ideas así que no me pude inspirar para escribir y para rematar la faena, la temporada está acabando por lo cual me estoy esforzando para salir de Plata y llegar a Oro para obtener al campeón victorioso XD, en fin a modo de intentar compensar el tiempo perdido, les subo el resto de los capítulos de la saga de Noxus, la próxima semana intentare comenzar con Demacia (promete mucho), en fin para no extenderme más les deseo tengan un buen día y por favor disfruten del FanFic.

Capítulo 20

El interés de Le Blanc

"Noxus" – "La Rosa Negra"

Acababan de salir del sector toxico de la cloacas, Ahri, Draven y Le Blanc se dirigían a la Rosa Negra para encontrar refugio, tan pronto llegaron se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, al menos Draven y Ahri, todo el mundo hubiera esperado encontrarse con un lugar sombrío lleno de tipo encapuchados y peligrosos, pero en lugar de ello observaron un enorme salón lleno de personas riendo y bromeando, el ambiente desbordaba camaradería y compañerismo.

**Le Blanc:** Esta es mi familia, mi Gremio y mi orgullo, Bienvenidos a la Rosa Negra.

Había muchas personas, después de observar con cuidado Ahri al fin ubico a Blitzcrank.

**Ahri:** Que gusto ver que estas bien.

**Blitzcrank:** Igualmente - Blitzcrank - se - preocupó - por - usted - señorita – Ahri.

**Ahri:** Y Riven?

**Blitzcrank:** El - organismo - llamado - Le Blanc - la - puso - a - trabajar - para - ocultarla - del – enemigo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, logro ubicar a Riven también y para su sorpresa, la valiente y feroz guerrera se encontraba sirviendo tragos en el bar del gremio con un disfraz de conejita.

**Ahri:** Mesera nos traes algo de beber por aquí, por favor¡

**Riven:** Enseguida se…lo…llevo.(se dio la media vuelta y vio como Ahri la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro).

**Ahri:** Mal, mal Riven ese tipo de atuendos puede generar mal entendidos aquí.

**Riven:** Lo dice la persona que tiene orejas de zorro y nueve colas blancas, además Le Blanc me obligo diciendo que ayude a los magos como camarera, solo le pago el favor que le debemos al ayudarnos, pero en fin me alegro mucho de encontrarte aquí, creí que los habíamos perdido para siempre, un mal giro en las cloacas y nos saldrás nunca.

**Le Blanc:** Ahora que se juntaron podemos discutir el curso de acción, como sabrán el arma nueva de Noxus posee un potencial casi ilimitado de destrucción, esta fue desarrollada por Viktor antes de partir a Piltover a una convención de la cual nunca volvió, supongo que ustedes lo enfrentaron allá.

**Riven:** El profesor Heimerdinger lo enfrento, no conozco bien los detalles del combate pero Viktor quedo hecho cenizas.

**Le Blanc:** Siempre supe que ese idiota acabaría mal un día de estos, pero volviendo al tema, se suponía que la fuente de energía de esta arma seria le llave encontrada en Piltover pero debido al fracaso al intentar obtenerla, Swain decidió cancelar el proyecto no obstante un día el apareció con otra de esas llaves, solo que esta era distintita, en lugar de generar Energía como la de Piltover está la absorbía y la liberaba dentro de un rango, con un área segura bajo esta de varios kilómetros, ese es el motivo por el cual se estuvo sacando de la ciudad a todo aquel que no sea necesario o vital para la conquista, en este momento las 15 legiones Noxianas (una legión cuenta con mil hombres por legión) esperan impacientes en las fronteras con Demacia para atacar después del disparo que no solo acabara con los Demacianos sino que con los habitantes de Noxus dentro de cientos de kilómetros a la redonda fuera de la capital.

**Draven:** Draven aún no entiende por qué te importan tanto el resto de los habitantes, de hecho hasta me parece extraño que te opongas a Swain.

**Le Blanc:** Es duro para mí también, pero además de ser Concejera de Swain también soy maestra de Gremio y todos los magos de la Rosa Negra son como mis hijos, actualmente setenta por ciento de los miembros del gremio se encuentran repartidos en el país, en grave peligro debido a esa arma, además un país fuerte se encuentra apoyado por su pueblo, este es el alma de la nación, es el motivo por el cual los soldados pelean y no me parece justo sacrificar un país solo para destruir otro, a mí, me parece que será la victoria pírrica más grande de nuestra historia (victoria pírrica quiere decir que perdiste más de lo que sacrificaste para ganar)

**Ahri:** Entiendo, entonces cuanto tiempo tenemos antes del disparo?

**Le Blanc:** tres días, mañana acabaran de sacar a los esclavos y prisioneros, pasado mañana calibraran los últimos detalles y el tercer día será el disparo.

**Riven:** Ahora que lo pienso dijiste en un momento que Swain apareció con una llave, no sabes como la obtuvo?

**Le Blanc:** Me dijo que la encontró en la vieja cámara de reliquias, un sector de la cuidad muy antiguo, incluso más que las cloacas, escondida en una cámara secreta, desde el día que la trajo he estado sintiendo una presencia mágica muy grande en la ciudad, como si alguien nos observara todo el tiempo, es una sensación bastante incomoda.

**Ahri:** Bien, alguna idea de dónde ubicar a Gnar?

**Le Blanc:** La pequeña criatura peluda se encuentra en el laboratorio de Singed, cedido gustosamente por una de las casas nobles Noxianas, contamos con que la heredera de la casa se encuentra de misión en Demacia, Katarina no será un problema y Talón fue junto a ella.

**Blitzcrank: **Requiero – una – descripción – exacta – de – cada – lugar – para – formar – un – mapa – digital – de - la – ciudad – exterior.

**Draven:** Eso te lo puede dar Draven, mientras tanto prepárate muñeca porque en tres días vamos a dar un espectáculo que Noxus no va a olvidar.

Mientras se preparaban para ingresar al laboratorio, Ahri y Riven trabajaban de camareras en el gremio, a modo de cubrirlas de los soldados Noxianos que venían regularmente a inspeccionar las cloacas y la ciudad subterránea.

Con mucho cuidado estudiaron los puntos de ingreso y salida, planearon escapar por el desagüe central de la ciudad, que desemboca fuera de la misma.

Según los planos, para llegar al cañón debería pasar primero por el domo de investigación (laboratorio de Singed), allí rescatarían a Gnar y continuarían por el patio de la mansión de la familia de Katarina, pasando el patio llegarían al piso inferior de la torre de gobierno, en la oficina de Swain se encuentra el interruptor del cañón.

Dado que Swain no conoce de la traición de Le Blanc, les seria simple pasar a través de la seguridad, además que en el escape Le Blanc se quedaría en la ciudad para calmar las cosas con el ejército después del problemón que se iba a armar.

La noche anterior a la entrada aseguraron los detalles.

**Ahri:** Bien con eso aseguramos las rutas.

**Le Blanc:** No olviden las recomendaciones que les di.

**Riven:** Las recordaremos perfectamente, no enfrentarnos directamente con ningún general o agente especial Noxiano.

**Ahri:** Si eso es todo creo que podemos descansar.

**Blitzcrank:** Iré a recargar batería entonces.

**Draven:** Draven ira por una cerveza y una buena pierna de cerdo.

**Riven:** Acabare de recoger los platos y me retirare a descansar.

**Le Blanc:** Sabes que no es necesario que sigas con esto de la camarera y el traje de conejita verdad?

**Riven:** Lo encuentro extrañamente cómodo, además me gusta terminar lo que inicie, así que voy a recoger lo que quedo en las mesas, con permiso.

**Le Blanc:** Ahri, necesito darte unas instrucciones extras.

**Ahri:** Sobre qué?

**Le Blanc:** Tú te ofreciste a activar las cargar que colocaran Draven y Blitzcrank en la base, pero para ello debes desactivar el interruptor del cañón o este se disparara sobre la ciudad, así que en el extremo caso de encontrarte con Swain, debes dirigirte a la cámara que se encuentra al sur de su oficina.

**Ahri:** Que se supone que haga allí?

**Le Blanc:** Hace mucho tiempo el príncipe Jarvan IV lucho junto a su ejército y tres guerreros de elite contra un dragón legendario, Swain intento emboscarlo y derrotarlo cuando Jarvan y el dragón estén débiles pero no llego a tiempo, aunque encontró una llama residual del combate, tengo entendido de que esa llama es una fuente de energía espiritual muy fuerte, si eres capaz de usarla te será de gran ayuda para sobrevivir, contra Swain.

**Ahri:** Lo tendré en cuenta entonces, muchas gracias.

"Noxus" – "La Rosa Negra / Gran Comedor"

El enorme salón del gremio de magos, se encontraba vacío, a excepción de Riven y Draven que se encontraban cada uno en su respectiva actividad, Riven recogía los platos y vasos, mientras Draven devoraba enormes cantidades de comida.

**Draven:** Hey Riven, le puedes traer a Draven otra cerveza?

**Riven:** No!, ya es muy tarde, deberías ir a descansar, mañana será un día muy agitado.

**Draven:** Nadie le da órdenes a Draven, además es imposible que solo seis cervezas me pongan ebrio.

**Riven:** Ya te dije que no.

**Draven:** Aburrida -.-

**Riven:** A todo esto te tengo una pregunta, Draven

**Draven:** No doy autógrafos.

**Riven:** No es eso, quería saber realmente porque te uniste a la causa de Ahri, aquí eres muy famoso, aun no me creo que solo deseas fama.

**Draven:** Tan infantil te suena?

**Riven:** Ciertamente.

**Draven:** Draven es un hombre de aventuras, un hombre de sueños y aspiraciones, muchos suelen llamar locos a los hombres que persiguen sus ideales pero Draven sabe que si se esfuerza y toma las oportunidades, algún día cumplirá con su meta máxima.

**Riven:** Meta máxima?

**Draven:** Dejar su marca eterna en este mundo.

**Riven:** Me da la impresión que en otras circunstancias, seriamos buenos colegas.

Habiendo escuchado la respuesta del Ex Ejecutor Noxiano, Riven solo puso una ligera sonrisa y le dejo un vaso de cerveza en la mesa, luego se marchó.

**Riven:** No te duermas muy tarde colega.

**Draven:** Jeje, Draven no lo hara.


	21. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Riven VS Singed / Deuda del pasado

"Noxus" – "Calles, Ciudad Exterior"

El día del disparo al fin llego, las calles estaban vacías, se había declarado que los habitantes de la ciudad no debían salir de sus residencias en lo que duraba el día, entonces desde una alcantarilla salieron, Ahri y sus compañeros con mucha prisa.

**Ahri:** (tapándose la nariz) Maldita sea Draven que tanto comiste anoche, como conviertes los alimentos en algo tan nauseabundo.

**Draven:** Draven creyó que las cloacas taparían el olor.

**Blitzcrank:** Sensores – olfativos – dañados – necesito – reiniciar – el - sistema.

**Le Blanc:** Ciertamente serás famoso, por tu olor.

Cruzaron las calles evadiendo las patrullas, hasta llegar a la puerta de un edificio con forma de cúpula.

**Le Blanc:** Bien este es el laboratorio cedido a Singed por la familia Du Conteau, los magos de la Rosa Negra insertaran unos vapores especiales en los ductos de la ventilación para librarnos de los soldados en las instalaciones, así que a partir de aquí Riven jugara su papel, debes rescatar a la criatura que trajeron desde las cuevas y colocar una carga explosiva, no cabe duda de que Singed debe contar con otro activador para el cañon.

**Riven:** Entiendo.

Con una especie de tarjeta que Le Blanc uso, las puertas de la instalación se abrieron, los soldados estaban dormidos en el suelo.

"Noxus" – "Laboratorio de Singed"

**Ahri:** Trabajan rápido.

Llegaron hasta un punto en el que el pasillo se dividía en dos.

**Le Blanc:** Iremos por la derecha, encontraras los diversos salones de experimentación por la Izquierda, buena suerte Riven.

**Riven:** Se lo que debo hacer (presionando el anillo reductor y haciendo aparecer su espada en sus manos).

**Ahri:** Riven.

**Riven:** ¿?

**Ahri:** Sé que tomaras la decisión correcta.

Dicho eso el resto partió por la dirección opuesta a la de la guerrera Noxiana.

**Riven:** La decisión correcta.

Revisando habitación tras habitación, Riven busco al pequeño Gnar, hasta que llego a un salón enorme, con una pequeña jaula al centro.

**Riven:** Y esto?

**¿?: **No lo recuerdas Riven?, es mi cuarto favorito en toda la instalación, el salón de disección.

**Riven:** Debí suponer que era inevitable encontrarme contigo Singed.

**Singed:** Que falta de respeto, tanto tiempo y así saludas a tu comandante?

**Riven:** Ya no eres nada mío! (Apuntándole con su espada) Ya no controlas mi vida!

**Singed:** Eso es falso Riven, la correa sigue en tu cuello y la sangre en tus manos, una vez probado el éxtasis del combate y la carnicería no se puede olvidar, no importa que hayas quebrado la espada, porque la verdadera responsable de todos esos asesinatos eres tú.

**Riven:** Hablas como si yo fuera la única responsable, aunque si poseo la culpa de haber seguido tus ordenes, pude evitar tanto de haber dicho no en el momento correcto.

**Singed:** Así que dime mi querida subordinada que te trae a mi.

**Riven:** He venido a re forjarla.

**Singed:** La espada?

**Riven:** Mi alma.

**Singed:** Bien Riven, Bien, asegúrate de entretenerme un poco, te recomiendo apurarte, le he hecho muchas pruebas a la criatura y se me olvido darle de comer varios días, creo que no pasara de un par de horas más.

La pequeña jaula en el centro del salón, fue recogida del salón por una pinza mecánica ubicada en el techo, y llevada a otras instancias.

Ni bien la pinza abandono el salón, Riven se abalanzó sobre Singed con una velocidad increíble, pero este bloqueo sus ataque con una especie de escudo que portaba en su mano derecha, aprovechando el revote del arma de Riven, Singed saco un pequeño spray de su cinturón y roció a Riven con él.

Los movimientos de esta comenzaron a hacerse lentos.

**Riven:** Maldicion que me lanzaste.

**Singed:** Un pequeño agente toxico, nada del otro mundo, es lo mismo que use en Jonia, solo que en menor concentración, resulta muy útil como arma anti personal.

**Riven:** Desgraciado (frotándose los ojos)

**Singed:** Es un compuesto interesante, comienza con falla visual.

**Riven:** No necesito mis ojos para darte.

Cerrando los ojos Riven comenzó a prestar atención a los sonidos, y logro ubicar a Singed, al cual ataco pero fallo nuevamente, eso fue aprovechado por su enemigo para tomarla del cuello y lanzarla muy alto, ella cayó como un costal pesado de cemento.

**Riven:** Pero cómo?

**Singed:** El siguiente síntoma es retraso en la conexión nerviosa y pérdida del sentido del equilibrio.

Con una visión muy borrosa y casi sin la capacidad de levantarse, Riven se puso de pie, con pasos tambaleantes se acercó a Singed y siguió insistiendo en su ataque, pero sobra decir que era inútil, de hecho Singed la roció nuevamente mientras la evadía.

**Riven:** Solo sabes correr?, Pelea desgraciad…(vomitando sangre)

**Singed:** El siguiente síntoma es daño a nivel hepático, renal y visceral, perforación de los órganos por la toxicidad del compuesto.

Riven quedo postrada en el suelo, el dolor era insoportable, cada intento por respirar le daba la sensación de que se quemaba por dentro y cada intento por hablar le producía sangrado.

**Singed:** (caminando hacia Riven), lo ves, no eres rival para mí, podrías seguir con tu vida de haber evitado ese estúpido drama que implica la supuesta moral, pero bueno.

Singed tomo del pelo a una moribunda Riven y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto.

**Singed:** Se acabó.

**Riven:** Nada ha acabado.

**Singed:** ¿?

Con rapidez Riven tomo su espada y apuñalo a Singed en uno de sus pulmones.

**Singed:** Pero cómo?

**Riven:** Creíste que no vendría preparada. (Sosteniendo una faja plateada)

**Singed:** Un cinturón Mercurial.

**Riven:** Este artefacto mágico purifica el cuerpo, no puedo negar que debido a las condiciones de activación he recibido mucho daño, pero tu descuido fue suficiente para provocarte un daño severo.

**Singed:** Maldita, crees que esto termino, soy un veterano de guerra, heridas como estas no me detendrán.

Aprovechando el lapso de ira de Singed, Riven logro ponerse frente a el e impactarlo con su espada.

**Riven:** Acabare contigo de una vez por todas, LIBERATE!

La espada rota, volvió a tomar su forma original, rebosante de poder, Riven ataco otra vez, cada golpe hacía temblar a Singed, cuyo escudo comenzó a fallar y no poder repeler apropiadamente los golpes.

**Riven:** El golpe final!

**Singed:** No lo creo.

**Riven:** Que?

Presionando un mecanismo en su traje Singed libero todos los químicos almacenados en ese enorme contenedor en forma de aerosol que llevaba en la espada, el ambiente se volvió terriblemente nocivo, en instantes, la recuperación de Riven no sirvió para nada, comenzó a toser sangre nuevamente, y el dolor era peor que en un inicio, para empeorar la situación, con una sonrisa casi diabólica Singed no dejaba de presionar el mecanismo, cada vez más y más tóxicos inundaban el cuarto, era un infierno para Riven, que a cada segundo se acercaba mas a la tumba.

**Singed:** Como se siente? Eh? Riven? JAJAJAJAJA

Ya casi inconsciente, Riven recurrió a sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse en pie, apuntando su espada a Singed con una mano y apoyando la otra sobre su arma, Riven cerró los ojos.

La enorme espada comenzó a absorber el oxígeno de los alrededores, adhiriendo pesadez al ya hostil ambiente.

**Singed:** Estas loca, solo aceleraras tu muerte, la presión te matara antes que a mi idiota.

**Riven:** No, el único que morirá aquí eres tú.

De un azote hacia arriba, Riven libero el poder acumulado en su espada y reventó el techo del domo (por si algunos no lo sabían las técnicas de Riven son de viento), haciendo que la carencia de oxigeno anterior sea aliviada por el exterior produciendo un poderoso colapso atrapando a Singed entre los escombros y produciendo una fisura en su contenedor de químicos.

**Riven:** (tosiendo sangre) Aquí se acaba para ti Singed.

**Singed:** Desgraciada, maldita, como te atreves!

Lentamente Riven se dirigió hacia la puerta a la que se había llevado a Gnar la garra mecánica.

**Singed:** Regresa aquí, aun no termino contigo.

**Riven:** Pero yo contigo sí.

La puerta se abrió y antes de salir, Riven se quitó la pesada hombrera de metal que siempre portaba con ella, la observo por un par de segundos.

**Riven:** Regresa al infierno de donde saliste.

**Singed:** RIVEN!

La guerrera lanzo su hombrera cerca de la fuga del contenedor de Singed, al impactar el suelo esta produjo una pequeña chispa que combinada con los químicos inflamables creo una explosión enorme que borro al científico Zaunita de la faz de Runaterra.

A pasos lentos Riven se dirigió a la pequeña jaula ubicada en el centro de la habitación, usando lo último de sus fuerza abrió la cerradura de la jaula y cayo desmayada, el daño que recibió en combate fue demasiado para ella, a los pocos minutos ella despertó aun herida sin fuerzas para moverse, pero pudo darse cuenta que estaba en movimiento ya que de a poco una pequeña criatura arrastraba su cuerpo.


	22. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22

Sangre y Hermandad

"Noxus" – "Patio de la familia Du Conteau"

Una gran explosión se escuchó venir desde el laboratorio de Singed.

**Ahri:** Riven!

**Blitzcrank:** No – se – preocupe – mis – medidores – vitales – indican – que – a - pesar - de – ser – tenues – los – signos – vitales – de - la – señorita – Riven – son – estables.

**Ahri:** Que susto me lleve.

**Le Blanc:** Ya nos acercamos al palacio de gobierno, la primera carga se ubica por aquí, Ahri y Draven deben continuar desde aquí, yo y el robot nos quedaremos a situarla en su lugar.

**Draven:** Déjaselo a Draven, volaremos este lugar en pedazos muy rápido.

**Le Blanc:** Asegúrate de colocar la carga y escoltar a Ahri hasta la oficina de Swain.

**Draven:** Si, si como sea Draven lo puede todo lo hace todo.

**Ahri:** Entonces continuamos, apresúrense a darnos alcance.

Rápidamente la kumiho y el ex ejecutor partieron rumbo al palacio de gobierno mientras Blitzcrank ubicaba el punto exacto para el explosivo.

**Blitzcrank:** El - jardín - es - enorme - necesito - acércame - más.

**Le Blanc:** Esta bien, yo montare guardia aquí, tú tienes las ubicaciones exactas y puedes manejar mejor esas cosas que yo, apresúrate a regresar.

El enorme robot se puso en movimiento y se perdió de la vista de Le Blanc, los patios de las familias nobles en Noxus son sumamente enormes, Le Blanc seguía nerviosa, esperando a Blitzcrank, estaba segura que nadie saldría de la enorme mansión, por orden del ejercito ninguna persona debía salir de su hogar durante las horas del disparo, ni siquiera los nobles, pero la presencia de alguien más la alerto, se acercaba de a poco a ella, entonces de un instante a otro una figura encapuchada se presentó ante la maga.

**Le Blanc:** Quien anda halla? Identifícate.

**¿?:** Justo hoy salgo a buscar presas y me encuentro contigo, que curioso es el destino.

**Le Blanc: **Esa voz, Vladimir, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Vladimir: **Lo mismo debería preguntarte, no estaba estrictamente prohibido el salir de los hogares, además tienes unos acompañantes muy curiosos.

**Le Blanc:** Lo viste todo.

**Vladimir: **Eso es traición querida y no es nada elegante, tu sabes que sin importar el rango se castiga con la muerte, estoy seguro de que el resto lo entenderá.

**Le Blanc:** Lo que me faltaba, tengo que enfrentarme a este rarito.

Tomando con firmeza su báculo, la maga le apunto a Vlad.

**Le Blanc:** No te hagas el arrogante, mi querido nosferatu, que yo no soy para nada débil.

Los segundo parecían horas, la tensión entre ambos crecía, los dos con sonrisas en sus respectivos rostros, entonces de un momento para otro Le Blanc disparo una esfera mágica de su báculo, esta fue evadida por el vampiro, quien rápidamente se posiciono tras ella e intento morderla, pero fallo en su intento ya que esta uso su bastón para protegerse y lanzarlo lejos.

**Le Blanc:** Tengo que tomar distancia.

**Vlad:** No te servirá.

Con una velocidad casi segadora el vampiro volvió a acercársele, logrando hacerle un corte en la pierna y otro en el brazo.

**Vlad:** Ves.

Otro ataque repentino se llevó a cabo pero Le Blanc espero a que este se aproximara y disparo una cadena de su bastón, Vlad intento alejársele pero esta seguía atada a el, hasta que pasados unos segundo esta reventó inmovilizando a su víctima.

**Vlad:** Y esto?

**Le Blanc:** Te dije que no soy débil.

Como si se tratara de un espejismo, Le Blanc salto y apareció repentinamente cerca de Vlad, al tocar el suelo cercano al vampiro una potente onda mágica hirió a su objetivo.

**Le Blanc:** Aun no acabo.

Nuevamente desapareció e impacto de lleno a Vlad, produciéndole daño severo y cayendo este al suelo casi inconsciente.

**Le Blanc:** Me subestimaste criatura.

**Vladimir:** Tú también mujer.

La maga pudo observar como las gotas de sangre que caían de su pierna y su brazo, comenzaron a flotar y a acumularse en un solo punto para finalmente ser absorbidas por el vampiro.

**Le Blanc:** Que rayos?

Una enorme charco de sangre se formó alrededor de Vladimir, dejando una marca en Le Blanc, esta se asustó y como si nada reapareció en el punto del que se lanzó al inicio.

**Vlad:** Ya estas marcada.

La señal de sangre reventó haciendo caer a la maga al suelo, sin poder moverse.

**Le Blanc:** Monstruo.

Lanzo nuevamente la cadena, pero en esta ocasión Vlad se convirtió en un charco de sangre y ningún ataque lanzado desde el bastón le alcanzo.

**Vlad:** Tu sangre es dulce será un placer devorarte.

El vampiro se abalanzó sobre la maga pero se vio detenido por una enorme placa de metal, que al levantar la vista resulto ser Blitzcrank.

**Blitzcrank: **Entrando – en – modo – de – combate.

De un puñetazo mando a volar a Vlad.

**Vlad:** Muévete hojalata.

Con una rápida aceleración, Vlad paso a Blitzcrank y se dirigió a la herida Le Blanc, pero antes de tocarla sintió que algo lo retenía del pie, observando su pierna vio que el robot había estirado su brazo para sujetarlo.

**Vlad:** ¿?

**Blitzcrank:** Ahora – te – voy – a –hacer – mi –perra. (lenguaje aprendido de Vi)

Trajo al vampiro hacia el y libero una carga eléctrica muy poderosa, que sacudió a Vlad y lo lanzo al piso.

Este intento convertirse nuevamente en sangre pero no podía.

**Vlad:** Que me hiciste chatarra?

A base de poderosos puñetazos el blanco rostro de Vladimir fue quedando rojo, sin la capacidad de usar sus habilidades, es solo un saco de boxeo para Blitzcrank.

Finalmente intento escapar pero fue nuevamente atrapado por el robot el cual lo finalizo azotándolo contra suelo con tanta fuerza que Vlad quedo inconsciente.

**Blitzcrank:** JA – JA – JA

Con algo de dificultad Le Blanc se levanto.

**Le Blanc:** Te debo una, amigo metalico.

**Blitzcrank:** No - hay - de - que.

**Le Blanc:** Debo suponer que la carga esta lista.

**Blitzcrank:** Afirmativo.

**Le Blanc:** Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha.

"Noxus" – "Palacio de Gobierno / Piso Inferior"

Rápidamente se desplazaban Ahri y Draven entre los soldados dormidos hasta que llegaron a la planta baja del palacio de gobierno, de forma más específica al salón de visitas, un cuarto gigantesco y bien adornado con estatuas y pinturas muy tétricas.

**Draven:** La carga va aquí.

**Ahri:** Si.

Comenzaron a activar la bomba, ni bien terminaron, escucharon un estruendo venir de los pisos de arriba.

**Ahri:** Deben estar comenzando a cargar energía, tenemos que apurarnos, las personas corren peligro.

Volvieron a levantarse y corrieron hacia el ascensor pero al abrirse la puerta de este, se encontraron con Darius, cuya mirada daba a entender que buscaba sangre.

Lo único que hizo fue moverse a un lado del elevador, le apunto con su hacha a Ahri y le dijo:

**Darius:** Swain te espera mujer, pero tu Draven tú tienes que responder ante mí.

**Ahri:** Ya nos esperaban?

**Darius:** No somos idiotas mujer, era obvio que vendrías por la llave si sobrevivías a las cloacas, al final y al cabo te has ganado una reputación y una recompensa sobre tu cabeza aquí en Noxus, ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión.

**Draven:** Adelante muñeca, te daré alcance en unos minutos, mi querido hermano y yo resolveremos unos últimos detalles.

**Ahri:** Aun te debo un almuerzo así que si lo quieres asegúrate de darme alcance.

**Draven:** Cerveza y cerdo, digno de Draven.

Dicho eso Ahri tomo el ascensor mientras que ambos hermanos se quedaban en el piso de abajo.

**Draven:** Así que, a que debo tu interrupción en mis importantes actividades querido hermano.

**Darius:** La ley de Noxus dicta que en caso de deserción sin importar la afiliación o el rango…..

**Draven:** Ejecución bla bla bla bla, ya me conozco ese drama Darius.

**Darius:** Entonces prepárate.

Rápidamente el enorme general blandió su hacha contra su hermano, igualmente Draven saco sus hachas giratorias y se lanzó al ataque, evadiendo cada golpe de Darius intento tomar distancia para atacar pero cada hacha lanzada era repelida por el enorme Darius, gracias a su habilidad Draven recuperaba cada hacha desviada, este corría alrededor de su hermano, lanzando y lanzando, pero en uno de esos lanzamientos Darius se aseguró de evitar el regreso de las hachas a su dueño.

**Draven:** Oh rayos.

En una embestida de Darius, el ex ejecutor cayó al suelo, el enorme Noxiano intento rematar al caído Draven en el suelo pero este se levantó rápidamente y rodo a un costado para no recibir el golpe letal, pero Darius no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al desertor así que con la cara interna de su hacha tomo a Draven y lo atrajo hacia el, entonces le propino un buen golpe en el mentón y desestabilizo a su ególatra hermano, aprovecho el estado de Draven para intentar golpearlo, pero este se recuperó e intento evadirlo, pero para asegurar el golpe Darius giro su enorme hacha y logro hacerle un gran corte en la espalda a Draven.

**Draven:** Por poco y Draven no la cuenta.

**Darius:** Debo admitir que siempre quise saber, quien es más fuerte, tu un ególatra patético que vive de sueños de grandeza o un hombre de verdad como yo forjado en los campos de batalla y el cumplimiento del deber.

**Draven:** Y luego dices que Draven es el ególatra.

**Darius:** Acabemos con esto.

De un gran salto Darius se dispuso a partir en dos a su hermano, pero solo recibió una gran sonrisa, al caer al suelo este fue evadido por el ágil Draven, el cual tomo una de las hachas que fueron desviadas por Darius y con un rápido par de giros la lanzo impactando al enorme general en la espalda, el cual cayo inmóvil al suelo.

**Darius:** He sido vencido, por, por, por ti?

**Draven:** Creo que Draven es el mejor.

**Darius:** Me he descuidado, toma mi vida, el perdedor no merece vivir así lo dicta la ley Noxiana.

**Draven:** Esas leyes no aplican a Draven, Draven hace sus propias normas y te dejare vivir, eres mi hermano, un aburrido, mandón, cretino y obstinado, pero eres el único hermano de Draven.

**Darius:** Al ser un desertor, te buscare para matarte, sabes eso verdad?

**Draven:** Draven correrá el riesgo.

El victorioso Draven se levantó dispuesto a alcanzar a Ahri pero su visión se nublo y cayo arrodillado.

**Draven:** Pero qué?

Revisando con atención, pudo notar que su espalda sangraba profusamente.

**Draven:** Draven también se descuidó, jejeje tendrás que esperar muñeca pero Draven no está en estado de ayudarte contra Swain.

"Noxus" – "Palacio de Gobierno / Cámara de ancianos – Despacho de Swain"

Se abrió el ascensor, paso tras paso avanzaba la Kumiho por un pasillo blanco, finalmente encontró dos puertas una gran puerta de madera y otra pequeña de metal, por instinto decidió pasar por la puerta de madera ingresando en un gran salón con una mesa enorme al medio, sentado en una silla estaba un hombre con una gabardina verde y una pata de palo, entonces un cuervo cruzo el techo posándose en el hombro del ya mencionado sujeto.

**Swain:** Entonces señorita, ¿comenzamos?


	23. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23

La Llama Interior

"Noxus" – "Palacio de Gobierno / Cámara de ancianos – Despacho de Swain"

Cara a cara se encontraban, la kumiho por un lado y uno de los hombres más importantes y poderosos del mundo por el otro.

**Swain:** Ciertamente eres insistente, tu fama es bien merecida, pero en esta ocasión no puedo dejarte cumplir con tu objetivo.

**Ahri:** Que no entiende que el mundo está en peligro.

**Swain:** No es relevante, con esta arma enfrentaremos lo que sea que venga.

**Ahri:** A que costo?

**Swain:** Eso tampoco importa, los débiles deben colaborar con los fuertes para un bien superior, además ¿por qué te importa tanto?, eres un ser espiritual, puedes transferir tu existencia a otro plano y listo.

**Ahri:** No necesito una razón para luchar por el mundo, cuando tu hogar es amenazado y eres consciente de lo que es correcto y lo que no, es natural actuar para defender a aquellos a los que amas y el hogar de estos.

**Swain:** Con que una cuestión de moral, me recuerdas al idiota de Jarvan III, tan idealista, tan ingenuo.

**Ahri:** No he venido a charlar, he venido a apagar el interruptor de disparo y a destruirlo.

**Swain:** Eres libre de venir por él, pero no esperes conservar tu vida.

Usando el impulso espiritual Ahri se acercó a Swain con la intención de provocarle todo el daño posible antes de que este pueda responder, pero Swain solo observo a su cuervo y este disparo un rayo a Ahri, el rayo retraso los movimiento de la kumiho, permitiendo que Swain colocara su dedo índice en la frente de Ahri y de una sola descarga de magia la mandara a volar hacia la pared.

Esta se levantó y con su impulso nuevamente corrió de lado a lado.

**Ahri:** Si el cuervo no puede darme no podrás detenerme.

**Swain:** Ya lo dije ingenua.

Un circulo se ilumino en los pies de Ahri, de este salieron garras que atraparon a la Kumiho y la inmovilizaron.

**Ahri:** Maldición.

Una esfera de energía verde se aproximó a toda velocidad a la detenida, pero esta respondió con su propio orbe de engaño, logrando evitar el daño, a los pocos segundo las garras desaparecieron y la dejaron libre.

**Swain:** Buena jugada muchacha.

Ahri, volvió a cargar contra Swain, pero en esta ocasión se aseguró de evadir al cuervo y la marca en el suelo.

Hecho eso descargo todo su arsenal en Swain.

**Swain:** Ciertamente duele, permíteme devolverte el favor, te hare experimentar el miedo absoluto.

Después de recibir todo ese daño Swain se levantó y extendió sus manos.

**Swain:** Contempla.

Unas alas negras salieron de la espalda del estratega y repentinamente su rostro se deformo tomando el aspecto de un cuervo enorme, cientos de cuervos salieron de la nada e inundaron el ambiente, comenzaron a picotear a Ahri, esta se cubrió el rostro y los ojos para evitar daños irreparables, cuando la bandada de cuervo dejo de atacarla, ella pudo ver que las pocas heridas que le provoco a Swain se habían curado.

**Ahri:** Imposible.

**Swain:** Jajajajaja, patética, eres patética, no puedes hacerme ningún daño importante, no vales la pena como rival.

Volvió a transformarse en cuervo y lanzo la bandada contra Ahri, los cuervos la presionaban contra la pared y la picoteaban sin parar ella pudo sentir como la fuerza de su cuerpo la abandonaba, la impactaron tan fuerte que la hicieron traspasar la pared, lo que quedo de la pobre, fue un cuerpo ensangrentado y lleno de heridas.

**Swain:** Creo que me pase, no quería manchar con sangre inútil este magno establecimiento, en fin ire a sacar su cadáver de allí antes de que manche mis trofeos.

Casi sin vida, Ahri se arrastraba en el salón oscuro, las únicas luces de ese cuarto eran las de los estantes con espadas antiguas o piezas mecánicas, cada vez le era más difícil desplazarse y su visión se tornaba cada vez más roja por la sangre que le caía de la frente.

Entonces llego al fondo de la habitación, en un pequeño pedestal, se encontraba una llama dentro de una bola de cristal, con un pequeño esfuerzo toco el pedestal y la bola de cristal cayo, dejado la llama en el suelo, con una mirada vacía, Ahri observo la llama, escucho una voz en su cabeza.

**¿?:** No te rindas.

**Ahri:** Quién es?

**¿?:** No te rindas aun.

**Ahri:** Esa voz, creo que la conozco.

**¿?:** Aun no es tu hora Hija mía.

**Ahri:** Hija?

**¿?:** Hay gente que confía en ti y te están esperando.

**Ahri:** Inari, madre, madre.

**Inari:** Confía en ti misma y acepta tus debilidades, así encontraras la fortaleza que buscas.

**Ahri:** No me dejes de nuevo, por favor.

**Inari:** Acéptate…..

Swain ingreso en su salón de trofeos, buscando el cuerpo moribundo de Ahri para rematarla, pero lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba, el creía que la vería agonizando en el suelo, pero en lugar de ello, la vio en una especie de capullo, observando más de cerca eran las colas de Ahri las que la cubrían, de a poco se escuchaba una tenue voz.

**Swain:** ¿?

**Ahri:** V…a…..d…e…r….e

**Swain:** ¿?

**Ahri:** V..y….a…d….te…r…e

**Swain:** ¿?

**Ahri:** Voy…a….de…te..r…te

**Swain:** ¿?

…

De repente, las colas de Ahri se encendieron en fuego y cambiaron su coloración del blanco puro a un naranja, y su cabello negro se volvió rojo fuego.

**Ahri:** VOY A DETENERTE!

Una onda de calor muy fuerte se liberó y las colas se abrieron, revelando a una Ahri totalmente curada.

**Swain:** Mi llama de dragón, como te atreves mujerzuela.

Con mucha agresividad Swain se convirtió en cuervo, y redirigió la bandada contra Ahri, pero a medida que los cuervo se acercaban a ella, se incineraban y acababan hechos carbón antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Entonces Ahri, lanzo su orbe del engaño que al impactar a Swain lo mando a volar con el impacto inicial sin darle tiempo a la misma esfera de provocar su daño de retorno.

**Swain:** Cabrona.

El enfurecido general lanzo su repertorio de hechizos, pero todo acababa hecho cenizas al tocar a Ahri.

La kumiho invoco tres orbes de fuego a su alrededor, que salieron disparados a Swain, cada impacto fue rechazado a duras penas por el Comandante General de Noxus.

Cada vez se veía más acorralado, hasta que acabo de espaldas al vidrio de la cámara de los ancianos, entonces Ahri se dirigió a una esquina y apago el cañón con el sistema manual.

Un enfurecido Swain, vio todos sus planes morir con la caída de esa palanca de encendido, sin dudarlo se transformó nuevamente en cuervo y se abalanzó sobre Ahri pero esta respondió con una embestida espiritual que los hizo atravesar el vidrio, el impacto des transformo a Swain, entonces Ahri lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a girar rápidamente con su magia, los pocos soldados consientes pudieron observar la caída, muchos lo describieron como un meteorito que cayó desde el salón del concejo, mientras que en el combate, Ahri acelero la caída con más potencia, al caer se levantó una nube de polvo enorme, de allí salió rebotando, una Ahri des transformada y al despejarse el polvo, vieron a Swain clavado de cabeza en el asfalto con su cuervo intentando reanimar a su inconsciente amo.

La Kumiho se levantó y pudo observar a sus colegas acercarse a ella, saliendo del palacio de gobierno.

**Le Blanc:** Imposible, derroto a Swain, como?

**Ahri:** La llama, gracias por el concejo.

**Le Blanc:** No espere que tuviera un efecto tan potente.

Aunque arrastrándose, Riven también llego, ayudada por el pequeño Gnar.

**Riven:** Todo listo?

**Ahri:** Solo falta una cosa.

**Riven:** ¿?

**Ahri:** Recuperar la Llave.


	24. CARRERA CONTRA EL VACIÓ - Capitulo 24

Capítulo 24

El Profeta del Vacío / Bye Bye Noxus

"Noxus" – "Palacio de Gobierno / Patio Principal"

Con Swain derrotado solo quedaba recoger la llave, nuevamente subieron el edificio de gobierno, en esta ocasión lo hicieron juntos, a excepción de Le Blanc que se quedó a atender a Swain.

Se acercaron lentamente debido a sus heridas y al agotamiento, Riven se subió en los hombros de Blitzcrank y comenzaron a ascender, Gnar por su parte se colgó en la espalda de Ahri.

**Ahri:** No eres muy pesado, amiguito.

**Gnar:** Shu Shu Pana.

**Ahri:** Me alegro que te encuentres bien.

Ya en la azotea se dirigieron a la máquina, la llave se encontraba ubicada sobre un altar, Ahri se adelantó y extendió su brazo para tomar el objeto que había venido a buscar, pero antes de poder agarrar la llave un campo de fuerza rodeo al mencionado objeto y finalmente estallo, lanzando a Ahri y a sus compañeros lejos.

**Riven:** Pero que rayos.

**¿?:** Al fin te encontré hereje, nos has causado muchos problemas, es momento de pagar.

Una especie de portal se abrió frente a ellos y del mismo salió un hombre con ropaje árabe, una mascarilla de tela cubría la mitad de su rostro y en lugar de caminar flotaba en el aire, su presencia creaba una presión increíble en la zona en la que se encontraban, el aire se volvió pesado.

**Ahri:** Tú eres….

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Malzahar, soy el elegido, el hombre seleccionado por el destino para traer las grandes noticias y el paraíso a este mundo.

**Ahri:** El profeta de la visión.

**Malzahar:** Tu, mujer, eres un inconveniente para la llegada de mi señor a este mundo, me ha hablado en mis sueños y me ha ordenado eliminarte.

Levantando su brazo, hizo aparecer a ambos lados de Ahri una par de esferas de energía que se extendieron para cerrarse entre ellas y aplastar a Ahri, el impacto la tendió en el suelo.

**Ahri:** Perdí mi sincronización con mi propia magia, no puedo castear hechizos.

**Malzahar:** Ahora muere hereje.

**Riven:** Ahri!

Riven empujo a Ahri y recibió el ataque de Malzahar, este canalizo su energía mental e inmovilizo a Riven, un estrago total se liberó en la mente de la guerrera, antes de que esta pierda la vida la concentración del profeta fue interrumpida por el lanzamiento del boomerang de Gnar y un hacha de Draven, Riven cayo inconsciente en un estado similar al coma.

**Draven:** Ya sacaste boleto, Cabron.

Con gran fuerza Draven lanzo sus hachas al hechicero, pero como si nada esta las detuvo en el aire, le apunto con su dedo a Draven y una pequeña nube negra se situó en la cabeza del ex ejecutor produciéndole un dolor muy intenso, impidiéndole seguir luchando, Blitzcrank intento agarrarlo pero Malzahar desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para resituarse en otro punto más alejado, levantando ambos brazos nuevamente, hizo aparecer una acumulación de energía bajo el robot que bloqueo sus sistemas y le provoco daño progresivo muy rápido, obligando a Blitzcrank a reiniciarse solo.

**Malzahar:** Patético, mi señor te tenía en muy alta estima como enemiga pero tú y tu compañía no son rivales dignos, no tengo necesidad de perder mi tiempo con ustedes.

Entonces el profeta se acercó al altar y tomo la llave.

**Ahri:** Deja eso, desgraciado.

**Malzahar:** Que belleza, un tesoro del paraíso en esta tierra de herejes, les voy a dar una muestra del terror que deben sufrir aquellos que se oponen a la voluntad del vacío.

La llave se convirtió en un pequeño cristal morado y se incrusto en una daga que Malzahar portaba en su faja.

**Ahri:** La llave.

Tomando la daga de su cinturón, Malzahar comenzó a pronunciar una especie de conjuro, finalizado eso hizo un corte en el aire y el cristal comenzó a brillar, abriendo un portal gigantesco.

**Malzahar:** CONTEMPLEN UNA MUESTRA DEL VACIO!

El cielo se puso negro y una enorme pata salió del portal.

**Malzahar:** Bien, eso es, un paso a la vez Cho'Gath.

Una criatura gigantesca, salió del portal, con forma similar a la de un dinosaurio (un peje lagarto XD), y comenzó a destruir los edificios de la ciudad.

**Malzahar:** Es perfecto, con esto bastara, por cierto hereje (apuntando a Ahri), considerando que morirán ante esta magnífica criatura, deberías saber que desde un inicio tu travesía fue en vano, mi señor tenía prevista tu inmediata derrota ni bien nos encontráramos, así que no te sientas mal, tu intromisión en sus planes nunca implico una amenaza, he de marcharme entonces, recogeré las dos reliquias que portas, luego.

Dicho eso, Malzahar desapareció, Ahri y su grupo volvieron a ser capaces de moverse, menos Riven, que se encontraba muy lastimada y aun inconsciente.

**Draven:** Ese bastardo está muerto, nadie le hace esto a Draven.

**Blitzcrank:** Sistema – reiniciado.

**Ahri:** Ese maldito, tiene la capacidad de evitar el uso de magia, no pude luchar ni sincronizarme con la llama de Dragón.

**Gnar:** Iven, Iven.

**Ahri:** Riven!

Blitzcrank cargo a Riven y bajaron a la planta baja del palacio de gobierno, al salir afuera, se encontraron con Le Blanc que estaba organizando a los soldados disponibles.

**Le Blanc:** Todos en formación, debemos parar a esa cosa de inmediato.

**Ahri:** Le Blanc!

**Le Blanc:** Que rayos ocurrió allí arriba y la llave?

**Ahri:** La perdimos, un tipo salió de la nada y acabo con nosotros, luego libero a esa cosa.

**Le Blanc:** Deben irse de aquí, si Swain despierta y retoma el control, los acabaran al instante, no están en estado de pelear.

**Ahri:** No me retirare, no puedo permitir que ese maldito de Malzahar se salga con la suya, te ayudaremos a matar a esa cosa.

**Draven:** Draven necesita desquitarse con algo, vamos a reventar al monstruo.

**Blitzcrank:** Tengo – un - sentimiento – de – insatisfacción – que - requiere – tomar – acciones – hostiles – para – calmase.

**Le Blanc:** Muchas gracias, tenemos que guiar al monstruo a los canales de la ciudad, allí podremos detenerlo.

**Ahri:** Yo lo guiare.

**Gnar:** Ajanga!

**Ahri:** Bueno yo y Gnar lo guiaremos, esas cosas sienten una especial hostilidad hacia mí, me asegurare de traerlo.

A medida que avanzaba en las calles, los edificios caían, Cho'Gath destrozaba todo lo que tocaba, hasta que pudo notas 2 pequeñas figuras en la calle, una de ellas lo enojo por algún motivo sentía ganas de aplastar a esa pequeña criatura con varias colas, la enorme abominación comenzó a seguir a las pequeñas criatura, derribando lo que encontraba en su camino, hasta que llegados al área del rio, se encontró con muchos soldados, que apuntaban con cañones y catapultas.

Comenzaron a dispararle sin parar, esperando que los ataques, lo empujaran al rio para que caiga, pero no parecía afectarle, de un solo pisotón en el suelo, cientos de espinas salieron y lastimaron a muchos soldados incluidas Ahri, Riven (aun inconsciente no deja de recibir heridas) y Le Blanc.

**Ahri:** Es imparable.

Finalmente llego a estar a un pisotón de acabalas pero el pequeño Gnar se paró frente al monstruo, su pelaje café comenzó a tornarse rojo vino, justo antes del pisotón finiquitador, el pequeño Yordle brillo y de un instante a otro se convirtió en una criatura gigantesca, casi del mismo tamaño de Cho'Gath, ambos titanes se vieron fijamente y se avanzaron uno sobre el otro, entre mordiscos y golpes ambas criaturas se estaban destrozando, abajo nadie se podía creer el calibre de combate que estaban presenciando, la pelea se transportó de la orilla del rio al puente gigante que cruzaba este, si las cosas seguían así la ciudad entera se vería comprometida, necesitaba acabar con Cho'Gath en ese instante.

Entonces Draven aprovecho un desequilibrio de Cho'Gath para lanzar sus hachas a una de las piernas de la criatura, lo cual altero más su equilibrio, Gnar aprovecho esto para tomar un pedazo del puente y lanzárselo, haciendo caer a Cho'Gath, entonces de un salto el gigantesco Yordle se subió a la criatura del vacío y de varios aplastones con sus brazos le reventó el cráneo a la abominación.

**Draven:** Esa cosa murió!

Ahri y sus compañeros avanzaron por el puente para calmar a Gnar que aún se veía agitado, el Yordle comenzó a rugir con mucha fuerza y se acercó lentamente a la inconsciente Riven que era cargada por Blitzcrank, como un cachorro que intenta animar a su amo, Gnar hizo un sonido que mostraba preocupación.

**Ahri:** Calma amiguito, ya paso, ella se recuperara.

**Draven:** Bien hecho bola de pelos.

Cuando todo parecía calmarse, el puente sonó como si se crujiera.

**Draven:** Oh, Oh.

Todos observaron al otro lado del puente, ya no había retorno, la estructura comenzó a fallar y a caer.

**Draven:** Corran!

El enorme Gnar se des transformo y cayo exhausto también, este fue atrapado por Ahri y todos comenzaron a correr, por poco y acaban en el rio.

Al darse la media vuelta, notaron que estaban fuera de la capital, del otro lado Le Blanc los observaba y agitaba su brazo, a lo que solo pudieron gritar.

**Le Blanc:** Muchas Gracias por Todo!

**Ahri:** No hay de que!, Cuídate!

**Le Blanc:** Mucha Suerte en tu Viaje!

Después de despedirse Le Blanc retorno con las tropas restantes y se perdieron de vista al ingresar a la ciudad.

**Ahri:** Draven.

**Draven:** Que pasa muñeca?

**Ahri:** Es seguro que Le Blanc se quede allí.

**Draven:** El error de Swain casi destruye la ciudad, de uno forma u otra el encapuchado iba a llegar por la llave, así que es culpa del pelón por traer esa cosa a Noxus, a Le Blanc le van bien esas cosas de política así que estará bien.

**Ahri:** Ahora que hacemos?, estamos heridos, cansados y hay que buscarle atención médica a Riven, me preocupa mucho.

**Blitzcrank:** Mis escáneres detectan la proximidad de una persona.

Una carreta, se acercó a ellos, con una persona encapuchada, se detuvo a su lado y la persona que la conducía les pregunto.

**¿?:** Ultima carreta a Demacia, se suben?

**Ahri:** Quién eres?

Al quitarse la capucha se revelo una chica de pelo celeste y corto, al principio no tenían idea de quien era, pero entonces Ahri noto algo en sus rasgos.

**Ahri:** Capitana Irelia? Que le paso? Su pelo?

**Irelia:** Una larga historia, si desean saber los detalles les recomiendo que salgamos de aquí rápidamente, hay muchas cosas que necesito decirles y el tiempo se está agotando.

Nota del Autor.

Hola a todos, y mil gracias por seguir mi FanFic, nos vamos de Noxus, y pasamos a Demacia, les esperan grandes problemas al grupo de Ahri, tendremos la reaparición de Syndra y su propio grupo dentro de esta historia, además como ya mencionamos en este segmento de la historia en Noxus, Katarina y Talón también aparecerán, tendremos contacto con los campeones de Demacia, harán su aparición, Fiora, Garen, Lux, Vaine, Jarvan y muchos más, así que no se pierdan los próximos episodios que estarán muy interesantes.

La frase destacada para este siguiente segmento de la historia es: OBSECIONARSE CON LA DETERMINACION, GENERA ARROGANCIA.


End file.
